Super Smash Brothers BRAWL: DMC, LOZ, MGS, FE
by Soryujo the Frostbite Wolf
Summary: Fire Emblem, Legend of Zelda, Devil May Cry, and Metal Gear Solid come together in the first Super Smash Bros Brawl fanfic. Rated M for descriptive gory battles especially with Dante and possible lemons in later chapters. FINALLY BEING REVIVED!
1. I'm BAAAACK!

I'm sure you read the chapter title. After my long long absence, I'm back to provide you with some news. Er… sorry, but no. The fanfic ISN'T being restored, it's being rebooted. I'll keep the same plot and ideas, but I'm going to start from the beginning so that I can fix some plot problems and update the characters. Anyway, here's the details on the characters, which is what I needed to fix. Five games are being represented in my fanfic, and they are involved in the Super Smash Bros. tournament.

Fire Emblem 7 (Note: Three years after the defeat of Nergal)

Lyn: Also known as Lyndis. She is the daughter of a nomadic chief and a Lycian noble. Lyn is a superb swordfighter and archer, but she is also knowledgeable in medicine and hunting. Lyn is stouthearted and kind, but is also protective of her friends, and has a strong competitive side. Her favorite sword is the Mani Katti, a katana which was designed to be able to cut through horse-bone and armor, making the user capable of taking on cavalry and armored units. She also carries a short bow which fires arrows at extremely high speeds. Despite its small size, it has a surprising range.

Her style: Go straight for the kill, waste no time.

Final Smash: You'll have to wait and see

Florina: A Pegasus Knight, a warrior woman who fights from a flying mount. Florina is surprisingly talented, despite her frail appearance. She is very shy and also can be a bit of a klutz. Despite this, she is a force to be reckoned with. Florina specializes in lances, but can also use swords.

Her style: Fluid and graceful attacks

Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (Note: One year after the war, before the events of Radiant Dawn)

Ike: A mercenary commander who is surprisingly strong for his appearance. Ike is somewhat of a simpleton at times, but is honest and straightforward. Although he seems extremely reckless at times, Ike is a talented tactician who knows when to strike and when to pull back. He uses a magical sword called Ragnell which is capable of creating shockwaves that can cut distant enemies.

His style: Pile on damage quickly

Final Smash: Grand Aether: Although in the actual game this will simply be a more powerful version of the Aether attack, Ike's Final Smash in my fanfic combines three sword techniques (His two criticals and then Aether)

Mist: Ike's sister. One of the Greil Mercenaries, Mist normally does the odd jobs and doesn't usually fight. However, she had a strong relationship with one of the mercenaries, Boyd, who taught her how to use bows. Mist can also use Staves for healing. She enjoys being helpful, but sometimes can overwork herself. Despite her mature act, Mist is still young and has some problems coping with the ugly reality she has to face at times. Especially revolving the deaths of her fellow mercenaries.

Her style: Aim between the eyes.

Devil May Cry (Note: This takes place after Devil May Cry 2, but characters are based on their anime appearances)

Dante: A mercenary who hunts demons for a living. Dante is half-demon himself, one of the twin Sons of Sparda, Sparda being a legendary devil swordsman that once waged war against his own kind in attempt to free humanity. Dante is fast to get the job done, but is exceptionally lazy and tends to get debts piled up. He is also noted for only eating junk food. Despite this, he is incredibly skilled with his sword Rebellion, and his two handguns Ebony and Ivory.

His style: Overkill

Final Smash: Stylish: Dante performs a huge combo with either his guns, or whichever weapon he happens to be carrying.

Lady: Like Dante, she is a devil hunting mercenary. But, unlike Dante, she is almost pure business and has little leisure time (However, despite her tomboyish act, she gets violent whenever someone messes up her clothes or hair). Lady is easily recognized by the scar on her nose and her eyes, both of which are different colors. She carries around two USPs, an M1911, and a Scorpion submachine gun, as well as her signature gun Kalina Ann, a missile launcher with several functions. She traveled to the Smash Bros. tournament with Dante mostly out of curiosity.

Her style: Overkill

Metal Gear Solid (Note: After Sons of Liberty, before Guns of the Patriots)

Solid Snake: A legendary mercenary and former member of Unit FOXHOUND. Snake is a man of several habits. He is an extreme gun enthusiast, seems to have a strange love for cardboard boxes, a fan of dog sledding, and a chain smoker. However, he is also a genius and a martial artist, capable of completing even the dirtiest of sneaking missions. Snake is also noted for a strange headband that he wears, that seems to give him an endless supply of pistol clips and grenades.

His style: Absolute control, don't let the enemy get a firm stance, disrupt and kill

Final Smash: Arial Support: Snake calls in a helicopter fires a grenade launcher from inside.

Otacon: Real name Hal Emmerich. An eccentric weapons developer who joins Snake in an effort to put an end to a nuclear equipped battle tank called Metal Gear. Otacon himself developed one of the most powerful Metal Gear frames, known as Metal Gear REX. However, he also perfected the Stealth Camouflage technology which he and Snake both use. Despite his nerdy appearance, Otacon is tough and can get a job that is assigned to him done. However, he cannot use weapons. Otacon is one of the few men to have even less luck in love than Solid Snake.

Legend of Zelda (Note: One year after Twilight Princess)

Link: Known as the "Hero of Time," Link is a swordsman who hails from a farm village called Ordon. Link is a sure-shot with a bow and also talented in an ancient blade martial art. He uses his acrobatic skills and quick wit in order to dispose of enemies, and has several tools for different situations. Link is surprisingly strong for his appearance. Personality-wise, Link tends to be quiet, but is very friendly and mature. However, he is easily worried. Link is protective of his friends, and of his horse Epona.

His style: Be prepared for any situation (Combat Boy Scout!!!)

Final Smash: Faroe's Judgment: Link carries a Triforce mark on his hand which is an indication of his bloodline. Link uses that Triforce power to seal his enemies in a trigram and begins a relentless sword attack.

Ilia: Link's lover. A girl from Link's village who was kidnapped by a group of Moblins. During the events of Twilight Princess, Ilia ended up concussed and amnesic, but eventually regained her memories with Link's help. Afterwards, the two became closer than before. Ilia is the daughter of Ordon's mayor, and so she rarely does any dirty work like Link does. However, she is a skilled crafter, and is also good with horses. She is also known to be fierce when angered.

The Plot: BRAWL is the third Super Smash Brothers tournament (Think Tekken or Mortal Kombat), and has been known to summon warriors from different worlds and times. The first tournament, simply called Smash Bros., was won by a previous Hero of Time. The second was won by a prince from Altea. But now, the third tournament has a new committee in charge. This enigmatic group has once again summoned warriors, but more than just the usual limit. There was also a new rule: Fighters must bring one traveling partner with them. As warriors from all over time and space receive their invitations and move to fight, the planets themselves seem to shudder at the great gathering. But, what is at the head of it all? And what is the prize? And why am I asking you? You're the reader, I'm the writer. I'm the one that knows all these answers. You want em? Read and get them!

The first chapter will probably be posted on the same day as this authors note. Once the first chapter is up, I will erase the old chapters (I've saved them, don't worry. I'll re-post any requested chapter from the old version) and then probably update on a weekly basis. Any fight requests or death threats that I may receive because someone didn't make it should be posted in your reviews. Also, try to be creative and constructive with the reviews and threats. That being said, get ready to have your socks blown off. Soryujo out!


	2. Prologue

Once again we are gathered here to view a tournament of the greatest fighters known to gaming kind.

As we watch, we wonder: Who will win? How will they win? Will there be any make-out chapters? The answer to these (And more) will be provided as you dive deeper into the plot. And trust me, with Metal Gear Solid characters inside, there is bound to be a plot twist!

But before I begin, I'd like to do something that I haven't done for some time.

I do not own Devil May Cry. Capcom does.

I do not own Fire Emblem. Intelligent Systems does.

I do not own Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does.

I do not own Metal Gear Solid. Kojima Productions does.

I OWN YOUR SOUL. Please R&R.

**_Super Smash Bros. BRAWL! MGS, DMC, FE, LoZ_**

**_Written by: Soryujo the Frostbitten Wolf_**

Brought to you by: The incredible edible egg. Because without the egg, I'd have nothing to throw at my sister when she pisses me off.

**_Part One: Preliminaries_**

**_Prologue: Gathering_**

Text Guide:

_**Scene introduction**_

_Indication of how much time has passed_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_**Gathering Hall: Welcoming Banquet **_

The gathering hall was HUGE. The third Smash Brothers Tournament, nicknamed "BRAWL," was taking place inside a huge building, but so far almost everyone was gathered in the meeting hall on the first floor, where a banquet was taking place to welcome the travelers who arrived at the tournament. Some passed through deserts, others through oceans, some even through time. All this to meet at the greatest fighting tournament for a chance to prove their skills.

Among the gathered warriors was a somewhat familiar face, someone whose family had competed in the first two tournaments, and won the first one. Link looked around the hall and let out a low whistle. "I never knew that there could be so many warriors here. Some of them don't even look human." He said.

Link's traveling partner, Ilia, nodded quietly, a little nervous about the crowd. "I see one that looks like a giant turtle, and one that looks kind of like a hedgehog."

Link kept gazing around the room. A few of the warriors looked experienced, as if they had been to the tournament before. A few looked new. A few didn't even look like they BELONGED in the tournament. Link then spotted something strange. There was a crowd gathered near one end of the wall, and he heard raised voices among the rabble. What was going on?

Link walked over and cut through the crowd and noticed a small argument going on. A re-appearing warrior, Captain Falcon, was shouting at one of the newcomers. The newcomer was obviously the flashy type, with a silver mullet and bright red overcoat, as well as a huge sword on his back. Falcon growled. "C'mon, I dare you to say that again!!" He shouted.

The man scoffed. "Fine then. I said that if you racing idiots were so impressive, how come only one of you got an invitation to this tournament." He said, his voice cocky.

Captain Falcon growled again. "I'll make you eat those words! Draw your piece and show me your moves!" He demanded. The silver-haired man ignored Captain Falcon. Finally, he reeled back, about to let out a punch, but his armed was grabbed by a woman. Falcon turned to her, but his glare suddenly lessened when he saw her.

The woman was obviously a fighter. She had long legs and an impressive sword on her hip. She also had long green hair, tied back in a very long ponytail, and was wearing a blue dress that was almost like a kimono. She also had a bundle on her back, Link could tell by its shape that it was probably a bow and quiver. The woman sighed and spoke to Captain Falcon. "We're already at the tournament to fight, lets not go killing off the other warriors until it's actually time to." She said.

Captain Falcon sighed and walked off. The silver haired man looked at the woman for a second. "I didn't expect anyone like you to pop up here. Who are you?" He asked.

The woman was about to reply when another girl approached her. "Lyn, are you alright?" She asked.

The woman, Lyn, turned to her friend. "Just breaking up a small spat. It's nothing to worry about Florina." Lyn said.

The man looked at the two. The second girl had long and thick bright purple hair and a cute face, as well as a short white dress with a breastplate and set of shoulder guards which were the same color. She also had large, greenish-blue eyes and was carrying a lance on her back. He paused to think. If he flirted with her, would he be run-through with that lance, or stabbed with her friends sword first? He didn't get a chance to find out. "Dante, have you been causing trouble again?" A woman asked.

Dante turned to meet her. "Oh, so there you are Lady." He said. Link, who had been watching the whole thing, turned and noticed the lady. She was wearing a white shirt which was too tight on her, and shorts which were decorated with gun holsters and spare magazines. She also had a large missile launcher on her back. Link then noticed her face. She had a long scar running across her nose, and her left and right eye were both a different color, one blue and one hazel. Her hair was short and messy though.

Lady sighed. "Seriously, can't I take my eyes off of you for two seconds? You said that humans were no fun, so why are you picking fights now?" She asked.

Dante shrugged. "Guess I'm just bored. There's nothing that good at the banquet, and I'm just hoping for a chance to test my sword against some of these "Powerful warriors," if they can actually live long enough to force me to use it." He said.

Lady sighed. "Keep your attitude like that, and you will be defeated by a human." She turned to Lyn. "Sorry if he caused you any trouble. He's not always a bad guy, he's just an idiot."

Dante opened his mouth to protest but was grabbed and dragged off. Link and Ilia watched in curiosity, but then went back to the festivities.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

In the center of the gathering hall was a raised platform. After a little while, a man wearing a mask and an overcoat stepped up to the platform and spoke up. "Attention, warriors all! I'd like to welcome you to the third great Super Smash Brothers Tournament!" The announcer shouted.

Link watched with some interest, but heard someone comment. "Doesn't that voice sound familiar?" Someone asked.

A gruff, deeper voice replied. "Yeah. But can it really be him?" He asked.

The announcer continued, not hearing the two. "For the first part of the tournament, I'd like to divide you up into different groups. There will be five groups with fifteen fighters, not counting the traveling partners. Each of the fighters will fight three matches, the best five of that group will advance. The others will be eliminated." The announcer said. He then pulled out a chart from his coat. "When I call your name, please take your partner and follow the hallway marked "A." Princess Peach, Solid Snake, Ness, Captain Falcon, Bowser, Falco Lombardi, Dante, Pikachu, Kirby, Link, Lyn, Mewtwo, Ike, Meta Knight, and Colton White. Please go to Wing A."

_**Wing A: Gathering Hall**_

The thirty people in the hall muttered excitedly as they were in a noticeably smaller gathering hall of the same design as the one they were just in. Everyone was ready for a fight it sounded like. Soon, a new announcer appeared on a platform and spoke. "Warriors all, I'd like to personally welcome you to this tournament! The fights will take place tomorrow at noon, so you have some time to prepare. For now, let me explain the rules. Rule ONE: anything goes! You have no need to worry about causing injuries or killing your opponents, nothing that happens in these fights is permanent. Rule two: If you are killed, incapacitated, or knocked out of the arena, you lose the fight. Rule three: Keep your eye out for the glowing emblems. If you grab this item, you will be able to use a Final Smash. Everything that happens with that energy is under your instincts control!" He said.

Link looked around. He recognized Lyn and Florina, Captain Falcon, and Dante and Lady, but he didn't recognize anyone else. The announcer cleared his throat. "The following are our first matches tomorrow: Dante vs. Bowser, Link vs. Ness, Princess Peach vs. Lyn, Pikachu vs. Meta Knight, Colton White vs. Solid Snake, Falco Lombardi vs. Ike, and Captain Falcon vs. Mewtwo. All of the warriors have been assigned a room which was tailored based on you and your partner. If you have any requests such as for food or any necessities, you have a phone that you can use. You have free access to the halls of the quarters and a courtyard, but do not go anywhere else until prompted. That is all!" The announcer leapt off the platform and seemed to disappear.

_**Residential Area**_

Link and Ilia looked around the room they had been assigned. Some of it was stuff Link had only heard off in the invitation he had received. A TV, a fridge, a desk, and equipment for fixing his weapons. But, what Link noticed that dismayed him was the bed. It looked like the committee was expecting Link and Ilia to share a bed. Link paused to think, wondering how he could reply without getting Ilia mad. She didn't give him time to think. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She then sighed. "Link… I want you to do me a favor." She said. Link nodded. "Don't tell my father about this. I'll never hear the end of this if we found out we shared a room, let alone a bed." She said.

Link was about to reply when he heard someone in the hall muttering. Link turned and opened up his door and spotted Dante. "I can't believe those bastards… thinking that I would sleep with that crazy bit--" Dante then noticed Link. "Hey kid, you're girlfriend boot you out too?" He asked.

Link shook his head. "No, I just heard you muttering. What's wrong?" Link asked.

Dante sighed. "They only gave us one bed and no sofa. I'm not sleeping on the floor, and I'm not sharing a bed with Lady. Last time I got that close to her, she shot me in the head." Dante said.

Link thought to ask how Dante survived, but he decided against it. "Did you make a call for something?" He asked.

Dante nodded. "Yeah, a couch, a six pack, and some food. I'm just waiting out here so I don't have to listen to Lady lecture me." He said. Link turned around to go back inside, but Dante raised his voice a little. "Hey kid, what's your name?" He asked.

Link turned to face Dante. "I'm not a kid. And my names Link." He said.

Dante sighed. "Well… I guess it depends on your point of view. You don't look 21 one to me, but I'll let it pass for now. But, I do have another question." He said. Link nodded. "That sword you've got there is almost as impressive as Lyn's katana. It's on par with Devil Arms. Where did you get that?' He asked.

Link grabbed the handle of his sword. He had brought the Master Sword with him to the tournament, in the legends of his land, the Master Sword was a sword designed to purge evil. Link had used it before to slay several powerful enemies, and he recovered it for the tournament. "This sword is just something I don't like traveling without." Link said, not feeling like explaining the whole story to Dante.

Dante laughed. "Fine then. I'm sure you keep your girlfriend happy with that dark and mysterious act." He said.

Link shrugged and turned to get back inside of his room, when he heard a voice. "Hey, aren't you Link?" Link turned and saw a boy with a strange cap and striped shirt. He nodded. The boy then growled. "I'll make you pay for what you did last time!!" He shouted, his hands glowing.

Link didn't even know what the boy was shouting about, but Dante interrupted the boy, drawing his sword and slamming it down in front of the boy. "This isn't the time for a school boy to be picking a fight. Go shoot of those sparks of yours someplace else." He said.

Link raised his voice, not wanting a fight to break out. "Okay, okay, enough! Look, I don't even know what this boy is talking about, I've never seen him before in my life. So, could you please just leave in peace?" Link asked.

The boy growled but walked off. Dante sheathed his sword. "And here I thought you were lucky for having a girlfriend but no stab wounds. Guess you're not that lucky after all." Dante said.

Link shook his head. "Believe me, that kid was mild compared to some of the stuff my luck contains. At least he didn't try to headbutt." Link said.

Dante nodded. "Yeah, that kids head was huge."

_Gathering Hall, the next day_

Link looked around. Everyone but Dante seemed well rested. Only the 14 who were ordered to fight were in the gathering hall. The announcement was made on the TV which automatically turned itself on, demanding that the 14 warriors and ONLY the 14 warriors arrive at the hall. Everyone else was focused and tense, only Link seemed to be the relaxed one. He walked over to Dante. "Did you even sleep last night?" He asked.

Dante yawned. "Just didn't get enough. Stayed up too long playing Blackjack with Lady. It's a good thing we agreed no gambling, otherwise I'd owe her even more money than I do now." He said.

The announcer appeared on the high platform. "Warriors all, it is time for the first match! When I call your name, please climb up to my platform! Dante, Bowser, you two are up first!" He said.

Bowser, a giant turtle with a spiked shell who could walk on two legs, laughed. "So, first up all I get is this? Too bad!"

Dante yawned. "I couldn't have said it better myself. This will hardly be enough to wake me up, you might as well take on Lady." He said.

Bowser growled. "Careful with your jokes, you're going to have to put your sword where your mouth is!" He said.

Dante let out a little grin. "The jokes going to be on you pal."

* * *

_**­­­­­­­­­­**_

_**And so, Dante and Bowser prepare for the first clash! Who will win? The king of the Koopas, or the great Devil Hunter? Next installment will cover two fights, Dante vs. Bowser, and then the second fight which I will let you guess on your own. To those of you who missed me, I'd like to say I missed you too. It's time that I show the rookies who took over my work on these story boards how it is done!**_


	3. Round 1, Part 1

BEFORE WE BEGIN

BEFORE WE BEGIN

I do not own Colton White, Activision does

I do not own Bowser. Nintendo does.

I own your soul. Keep reading and reviewing.

Last time tensions got high as heads got ready to roll! But just how many secrets are there? Who is the mysterious announcer? How many people are going to accuse Lyn and Florina of being gay lovers? Why do I ask some of the most inappropriate questions? Well, don't worry! The answers will be revealed in due time!

_**Super Smash Bros. BRAWL! MGS, DMC, LoZ, FE**_

_**Written by: Soryujo the Frostbitten Wolf**_

Brought to you by: Scissors. I run with them.

_**Part One: Preliminaries**_

_**Chapter One: Spy vs. Gunslinger: Redux**_

* * *

_**Mushroom Kingdom: Dante vs. Bowser**_

Dante and Bowser seemed to disappear as soon as they stepped on the platform. Dante and Bowser both looked around, confused. Suddenly, the announcers voice rose to the sky. "Welcome Brawlers to the Mushroom Kingdom, and to the first fight of the A Division. Our combatants include the king of the Koopas, lord Bowser himself, who will take on the son of the legendary Sparda, mercenary and devil hunter extraordinaire, Dante! This fight will go on until one of you is dead, incapacitated, or falls out of the arena. Anything goes! Now, FIGHT!"

Bowser didn't need a second invitation. He opened his mouth and spewed a ball of fire at Dante, who quickly dodged. He surveyed his surroundings. He was in a fort close to a large castle, the fort was made mostly of bricks, so Bowser's fire show wouldn't do any serious damage. Bowser shot another fireball, Dante dodged and then pulled out a black handgun. He fired a shot at Bowser, who retreated into his shell. The bullet from Dante's gun, Ebony, seemed to bounce right off. Suddenly, Bowser started spinning, the spikes on his shell becoming like a blender. Dante leapt over and tried a few more shots, but his gun was useless against Bowser's shell.

Bowser stopped spinning and got out of his shell, he then did a claw swipe at Dante. Dante dodged and shot at Bowser's claw, this time doing damage. Bowser growled and let out a stream of fire from his mouth. Dante was in a bad position to dodge, so he reacted quickly, pulling out his sword and spinning it in his hand, sending the flames flying away. But suddenly Bowser leapt up onto a platform in the fort. Dante leapt up to follow him, but saw Bowser snatch up a strange emblem, it was similar to the emblem on the banners in the banquet hall. He let out an evil laugh. "I hope you are ready to die!" Bowser shouted. Suddenly, the emblem seemed to dissolve into Bowser's hand. As it did, the sky went dark, and Bowser was struck by lightning. Bowser snarled and suddenly began to mutate and grow. The look in his eyes became more feral as he grew, Dante watched.

The transformation finally stopped as Bowser took on a darker color. The spikes on his shell were bigger, his claws were longer, his fangs longer, and his eyes wild. Dante laughed. "I can already tell. Looks like this is going to be one hell of party!" He shouted, pulling his sword off of his back. The Giga Bowser swung his enormous claw at Dante, he leapt up to dodge, landed on top of the claw, and began firing his gun into Bowser's arm at point blank, multiple bullets shredding his scaly flesh. Bowser roared and shot a jet of flame at Dante. Again, he leapt into the sky and smashed his sword into Bowser's skull. It didn't go deep enough in to kill him, but Bowser let out an angry roar. Dante pulled his sword out and leapt, shooting a salvo of bullets into Bowser's eyes. Now blinded, Bowser went berserk, swiping his claws everywhere and shooting fire out of his mouth, trying desperately to kill Dante. Suddenly, the effects of the emblem wore off. Bowser began to revert back to his normal form. His more sane mind back, he listened to Dante sheath his sword. "Next time you try a big transformation, make damn sure you can control it." Dante said.

Bowser lunged forward, aiming for the sound of Dante's footsteps as he walked away. Suddenly Dante wheeled around, aiming his black handgun, the iron sights lined up with the space between Bowser's eyes. "Bingo." Dante muttered as he pulled back the trigger, sending a bullet to finish the raging Bowser off.

_**Gathering Hall**_

As soon as Dante's bullet pierced Bowser's skull, they suddenly returned to the gathering hall with no sign of injuries. Bowser's eyes were there, and the pain was gone. And Dante felt as though the adrenaline never came to him, and felt tired again. The announcer shouted. "The winner is, DANTE!" He shouted.

There was a little applause, but Dante ignored it and leapt off of the platform. He headed off to the back of the room. Link opened his mouth to talk to Dante, but the announcer started up again. "NEXT MATCH, SOLID SNAKE vs. COLTON WHITE! Would the fighters please step up to the platform!" Snake walked up to the platform, followed closely by a strange man.

_**Macgruder's Mine: Solid Snake vs. Colton White**_

Snake and Colton ended up in a strange mine. To their left was a pit of water, to their right a chasm, and the north and south were blocked off by rubble. The announcers voice still sounded through though. "Now, we view a fight between spy and gunslinger! Who will win? Solid Snake, hero of Shadow Moses, or Colton White, the crack-shot that saved Dodge City and Empire? We will find out now! FIGHT!"

Colton drew two revolvers from his belt, but didn't shoot. Snake looked at them. ".45 Single Action Army, right? The "Peacemaker"?" Snake asked.

Colton nodded. "I see you know your guns, stranger."

Snake pulled out his own .45. "A little flashy, those engravings make it look more like a collectors item than a weapon." He commented.

Colton pulled back the hammers. "Don't worry, these are shooting irons." He said, opening fire on Snake. Snake rolled out of the way and fired a shot. Colton did a roll and kept firing. Despite the fact that the guns were single-action, he emptied his 12 shots quickly. He started to reload, Snake took that opportunity to squeeze off a few shots. Colton dodged, managing to reload one Peacemaker, but Snake fired off another shot that blew Colton's second revolver out of his reach. Colton turned his last Peacemaker on Snake, but quickly threw it away once he saw the rate of fire of the SOCOM. Colton quickly went up to Snake with a tomahawk, trying to end it in close combat.

Snake was more than a match. He threw a quick jab, hitting Colton in the face, a second that whacked his arm away, and then did a roundhouse kick that sent Colton flying. He slid on the ground, the rocks cutting up his face. Colton quickly scrambled up and pulled out a rifle. He fired a shot at Snake, blowing the SOCOM in half when it hit. Colton thought Snake was unarmed, but didn't recognize the hand grenades. Snake pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin, and hurled it with all his might at Colton. It smashed into Colton's head, making him stumble, and then exploded.

_**Gathering Hall**_

The grenade blast killed Colton in the alternate world and sent Snake and him back to the real world. Colton shook his head. "Looks like I wasn't enough to beat you. Maybe next time I'll be more of a challenge." He said, walking off the platform. Snake followed.

The announcer raised his voice. "NOW, YOU HAVE SEEN THE FIRST TWO FIGHTS! NEXT, WE SHALL HAVE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! LYN WILL TAKE ON PRINCESS PEACH! FIGHTERS, TO YOUR POSITIONS!"

_**The last three matches of round 1 of the preliminaries will be covered in the next update. Unless it is critical to the story, I won't include matches that don't include our five main characters. Until next time, peons!**_


	4. Round 1, Part 2

BEFORE WE BEGIN

BEFORE WE BEGIN!!

No, I'm not dead. I'm not chickening out. Problems I thought were resolved have come back up. Anyway, I have a few other chapters lined up for being posted, but my computer is being a little dick and not letting me send them. I'll update when I can, my attempts are weekly.

Oh, yeah:

I do not own Princess Peach. Nintendo does.

I do not own Ness. I have no idea who actually does, his game was released when I was still in elementary school.

I do not own Falco Lombardi. Er… Nintendo owns him also. They own most of the recognizable characters.

_**Super Smash Bros. BRAWL**_

_**Written by: Soryujo the Frostbitten Wolf**_

Brought to you by: Coffee. Why? BECAUSEITHELPSMEWORKFASTERTHATSWHY!!

_**Part one: Preliminaries**_

_**Chapter Two: Royal Cat Fight**_

* * *

_**Peach's Castle: Lyn vs. Princess Peach**_

Lyn looked around at the castle and sighed. "I thought I would be done with these gaudy castles, and yet here I am at one again." She said with some disappointment.

Peach looked at Lyn curiously. "You used to live in a castle?" She asked.

Lyn nodded. "For a while. But I returned to my home in the plains after my grandpa died. But… I really don't think we have time to talk now." She said.

The announcer let them exchange a few words, but soon shouted. "AND NOW WE HAVE IT, LADY LYNDIS OF CAELIN vs. PRINCESS PEACH OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! WHICH OF THESE FEMME FATALES WILL REIGN SUPREME?! FIGHT!"

Peach looked at Lyn. "Lady Lyndis of Caelin?" She asked.

Lyn crouched down, her hand on her sword. "I don't go by that name anymore. Caelin is no more." She said. Lyn didn't talk anymore, she darted forward, drawing her blade.

_**Gathering Hall**_

The fight was almost instantly. It seemed like Lyn suddenly vanished, but then she and Peach were back in the Gathering Hall. Peach was stunned. "What just happened?"

The announcer was baffled. "We have a new record! The fight was settled in two seconds! Next up, Ike vs. Falco Lombardi!"

Lyn and Peach walked off of the platform. No one noticed what had happened, Lyn moved to fast. Only Dante could make it out. Lyn didn't look at him. She didn't notice the shock in his eyes.

_**Lylat Cruise: Ike vs. Falco**_

Ike and Falco looked each other in the eye. Both were mercenaries, and both knew that words weren't necessary in the face of such an opponent. Soon, the announcer shouted. "NOW THEN, WE HAVE TWO MERCENARIES PITTED AGAINST EACH OTHER! IKE, LEADER OF THE GREIL MERCENARIES AND HERO OF CRIMEA, vs. FALCO, WINGMAN OF STAR FOX! GET READY, FIGHT!"

Falco pulled out a blaster and took a shot, but Ike dodged the shot. Ike then tossed his sword into the air, Falco didn't notice, he instead tried to lash out at Ike, using a hand chop attack. Ike leapt into the air before the blow could connect and caught his sword in mid-air. Falco looked up, ready to blast Ike, but Ike then came plummeting down, Falco tried a blast but Ike didn't even flinch, he brought his sword down and sliced Falco in half.

_**Gathering Hall**_

Falco growled and walked off after they returned to the real world. Ike didn't react, he simply walked off as well. Though several members of the audience watched with some amusement, Ness was focused on Link. Soon, the two were called up.

_**Bridge of Eldin: Link vs. Ness**_

Ness growled as he looked at Link. "You may not remember what your ancestor did, but I won't forget! No matter what happens, I will make sure that you pay!" He shouted.

Link sighed. "Why should I have to pay for something I'm not involved in? What is going on anyway?"

Ness shouted. "YOU DID IT AT THE LAST TOURNAMENT, YOU KILLED THREE FIGHTERS AND TRIED TO KILL ME!!" He shouted.

Link scowled at the accusation. "This is my first time at the tournament, I only know your name because it was announced, I don't know if you were attacked by a look alike or something, but I promise you that I never killed a human." He said.

Ness suddenly blasted a bolt of fire at Link who dodged. "ENOUGH TALK!" Ness shouted, clearly hysterical.

Link sighed. "So, there is no other way." He said, drawing his sword and shield. Ness shot another bolt of fire at Link. Link countered it by bashing the bolt with his shield. The fire magic bounced off of his shield and back into Ness's face, burning him. Ness then tried a thunder attack. Link knew his sword and shield would conduct it, so he dodged. But the bolt started to chase him. Link leapt over the bolt and ran to Ness, leaping over him. But Ness wasn't deterred, he drove the ball of thunder into himself and was suddenly launched forward, blowing Link back.

Link recovered and pulled out his bow, readying an arrow and pulling back. Ness again launched a bolt of thunder, Link countered by shooting the bolt with an arrow as it left Ness's head. The bolt caused the arrow to explode, the arrowhead launching a few shards into Ness's head. It didn't completely pierce his skull though, it wasn't enough to kill.

Ness, running out of ideas, instead launched a glowing orb over his head. But Link didn't waste any time finding out what it would do. He loaded another arrow and fired. This arrow dug into the stone bridge to the left of Ness. At first Ness thought that Link missed, and focused more on his attack, noticing too late that there was a bomb strapped to the arrow. The bomb exploded and launched Ness off of the bridge, into the chasm below.

_**Gathering Hall**_

Ness was unconscious when they returned to the real world. Link crouched down to check on him, but Dante shouted . "I'd stay a couple of paces away from him if I were you. He won't stay out for long though." He said.

Link then saw something strange. A strange aura eminating from Ness. What was it? Dante seemed to recognize it, but why? Link leapt off of the platform and went over to Dante. "What is going on here?" He asked.

Dante looked up at Ness's body. "I think someone… or something, wants to crash the party." He said.

_**Fighters Quarters**_

Link got no answers out of Dante about what happened to Ness. The rest of the fights went by somewhat uneventfully. But he knew something was off. Bowser had a similar aura to him when he transformed. Did he have something to do with that boy Ness going berserk like that?

_Later that night_

Link watched over the footage of the fights of the other combatants, studying their moves. He was especially worried about Snake, who had a similar fighting style to Link. But no matter how often he studied Lyn's fight, he didn't see how she attacked.

Ilia watched Link with a bit of concern. "Link, are you sure about this tournament? I mean… that boy, and that monster Bowser, something really is strange." She said.

Link sighed. "I know. But we're already in it. Besides… I want to see what happened to Ness. I just have a strange feeling about it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dante was also up, but he was quiet. Lady watched him with interest. "It's not like you to be come so awe struck by a regular swordswoman. What did you see during Lyn's fight?" She asked.

Dante seemed to shudder. "Her speed… it's just like his. But, how can that be possible for a human? I know that humans have potential, but I didn't think it would be possible for them to withstand such speeds. Something about Lyn…"

Lady sighed. "I'd be more worried about Princess Peach. How did Lyn kill her in a split second?" She asked.

Dante leaned back in his chair. "She has total control while moving like that, she quartered and sectioned that little blond girl like a pig. She was dead before she could fall to pieces." He said.

Lady stretched out on the bed. "Yeah, well, you don't like blonds anyway. Last time I checked, you preferred brunettes."

Dante chuckled a little. "I thought I'd give green-heads a try, but Lyn moves so fast, I doubt I could keep up with her, even if I went all out."

Lady sat up. "Oh really? A human that you'll use your sword on?" She asked.

Dante looked at his sword, which he had propped up on the wall. "Rebellion alone isn't good enough. If I honestly wanted to beat her… I'd have to use the big guns." He said.

Lady laughed. "I don't think she'd fall for you Dante. If I had to guess, I'd say she actually already has a boyfriend."

Dante sighed. "Damn. Well, I got bad luck with the ladies."

* * *

Snake was also baffled by Lyn's footage. He sighed. "I know she wasn't using artificial muscle or a booster, so how did she move so fast that the camera didn't even catch a frame of it?" He asked.

Otacon was also interested. "Beats me. I remember a few other warriors who had records of moving that fast. But, of them all, only two of them were actually valid, the others were myths." He said.

Snake looked at him. "Which two weren't myths?" He asked.

Otacon paused a second to recall. "One of the Cobras, a man codenamed "The Fear," and if I remember right, Gray Fox reached speeds like that while wearing the exoskeleton which had no booster." He said.

Snake shrugged. "The Fear also had a prototype stealth system, and unlike Fox, his only ability was leaping. But Fox used several tricks with stealth camo. I think Lyn surpasses them both. Without special equipment, she's even faster than Solidus and Vamp."

Otacon checked his watch. "We still have some time before the food is delivered. Want to go over the footage of your fight?" He asked.

Snake shook his head. "No need. Colton White had some skills, possibly even better than Ocelot, but he isn't something we need to worry about, he doesn't seem strong or smart enough to defeat anyone else. It's that weird pink marshmallow thing that makes me curious."

_Midnight_

Dante was pacing out in the hallway muttering to himself. He lost track of time, his thoughts turned to someone that he had fought before, who had speed like Lyn's. As he was pacing, he noticed a strange girl walking through the hall towards the room that Snake was using. He saw her with Ike earlier. Dante looked at her closely. She had brown hair, wore a short yellow dress with small red robe over it, probably to signify something that Dante didn't recognize. She also wore a long white scarf. He walked up to her, she was focused on something and didn't notice Dante. "Hey kid, something the matter?" He asked.

The quickly darted around with a knife in her hands, but quickly calmed down after seeing the careless expression on Dante's face. "Sorry about that." She said.

Dante recognized that sudden reaction, she had spent a lot of time on the battlefield. But it looked like she wasn't trained in knife fighting. "So, care to tell me what a little girl like you is doing out here this late at night?" He asked.

The girl sighed. "I do care. Please, leave me to my business. There is someone I have to talk to." She said, knocking on the door to Snake's room. Dante noticed all the lights to the room were on.

Otacon opened the door, and was fast to notice the girl and Dante. "Sheesh… doesn't anyone get any sleep around here?" He asked.

The girl sighed, she seemed nervous. "Is… your friend awake?" She asked.

Otacon seemed a little surprise, but turned into the doorway. "Hey Snake, there's a girl here who wants to see you. And that weird guy with the silver hair is also around." Dante let the comment roll off of his back.

He took a step forward and looked into the room shared by Snake and Otacon. He took a mental note that he was wrong about the two of them being gay lovers after noticing the separate beds and seeing that someone had recently punched Snake in the eye. Snake was working at a table, probably doing work on his gun. He turned around and spotted the girl and Dante. "The girl can come in. The flashy punk in the red coat can take a hike." He said. Dante shrugged and walked off, the girl stepped in. "So, any reason you're here?" Snake asked the girl.

She looked at the ground. "I remember watching over the fight… the announcer said you were a mercenary." The girl said.

Snake shook his head. "No, not anymore. My FOXHOUND days ended years ago." He said.

The girl nodded. "I'm sorry. But… oh… um… my name is Mist." She said.

Snake nodded. "Right, Mist. My name is Snake. And I guess you've met Otacon."

Mist sighed. "Snake… I can tell you're a lot more mature than my brother." She said.

Snake paused. "Ike seemed strangely refined for someone who uses a sword like that."

Mist shook her head. "He is more crude than that man Dante, but he made it a habit of acting refined when he had to act as a general."

Snake chuckled. "That kid? A general?"

Mist nodded. "I was with him. He had to act as a general for Queen Elincia… it's a long story."

Otacon laughed. "That sound like a mission you'd take on Snake?"

Snake shook his head. "Only if it was the type of girl I like. And somehow I doubt Elincia is my type."

Otacon nodded. "Right. You seemed more interested in that blond bounty hunter Samus."

Snake looked at Mist. Something about her was off. "Is something the matter Mist?" He asked.

Mist sighed. "Snake… how long have you been… a soldier?" She asked.

Snake answered without any emotion. "Long enough to lose my name. That's all that really matters I guess."

Mist looked at him, Snake could tell that she was fighting back tears. He recognized the look. "Did you ever have to bury a friend?" She asked.

Snake nodded. "Yeah. One of the few people I ever considered to be a friend…"

Mist took a deep breath. "How did you deal with it? How can you stay so sure of yourself and keep moving?" She asked.

Snake paused. "The man I was talking about was named Frank Jaeger. He was my mentor… my friend. I knew him, respected him, and feared him as FOXHOUND second-in-command Gray Fox. When I first joined FOXHOUND I was green, a rookie recommended from the normal army. Frank showed me the ropes. But, when the FOXHOUND commander Big Boss went mad, Frank followed him. During my last encounter with him as a human, in a place called Zanzibar Land, we had a last fight. We didn't hate each other, but we had to fight. We did it bare-fisted in a minefield, and in the end, I won. He died there while I lived. Or… at least I thought he died."

Mist nodded. "So… what happened?"

Snake let his own sorrow appear in his eyes. "Years later in a place called Shadow Moses Island, I found out that doctors from FOXHOUND had recovered his body and revived him. They fitted him into an exoskeleton that kept him alive, and drugged him while they performed experiments on him. But, his adoptive sister, Naomi, arranged for an accident in the lab he was held in. Frank escaped, and we met once again in Shadow Moses. He was just a ghost though, ready to die. In the end, he saved the world, sacrificing himself to help me destroy a monster. But, before he died, he gave me his last words, which were what helps me go."

Mist looked at him. "What did he say?"

Snake nodded. "We're not tools of the government, or anyone else. Fighting was the only thing that I believed in, but at least I fought for what I believe in."

Mist absorbed the words and repressed her other feelings, trying to seem sure of herself. "Okay… I guess that helps." She said.

Snake didn't buy it. "Why did you ask me for help though? Was your brother so useless?" He asked.

Mist clenched her fists. "During that conflict I mentioned, where we fought with Elincia, in the final battle, I was clumsy. I was injured trying to help one of the soldiers. One enemy noticed me and tried to kill me, but one of our friends… Boyd… protected me. I passed out, and woke up just in time for his funeral. Boyd blocked the blow for me… but it killed him. But, everyone else hid it. Ike seemed wordless as he buried him." She said.

Snake put a hand on Mist's shoulder. "He was more than a friend to you, wasn't he?" He asked.

Mist sighed. "Early in that same conflict… a year before the final battle… my father was killed. I didn't want to lose anyone after that. I was so desperate that I walked out onto the middle of a battlefield before I had any training. We survived… and I decided to learn to use a healing staff."

Snake nodded. "I'm not familiar with healing staffs, but I can imagine. But I can tell from your fingers that you held a sword also. And more recently, a bow."

Mist nodded. "I wasn't very good with swords. Boyd was a warrior though, he was skilled with axes and bows. He taught me how to use a bow. The one I tried to use before we came here was his old one, a very heavy wooden bow. But, I couldn't even fire the arrow straight." She sighed.

Snake looked at Mist's hands and elbows. "Looks like you'd do fine with a light one though. If your friend could use axes, he was probably strong enough to use heavy weapons."

Mist nodded. "Snake… can I give you something?" She asked. Snake nodded. Mist pulled out the knife she had with her. "Please, hold on to this. You may not think you need it, but somehow I found it unnerving that you don't have one." She said.

Snake took the knife. "I'm not a big fan of blades, but if it will put you at ease, I'll carry it around. Besides, it may be a good idea to hold onto one. This tournament is bound to take some weird twists."

Otacon looked at Mist. "You're a pretty nice girl. You don't seem that much like your brother."

Snake shook his head. "Not in appearance. But even if she's more emotional, I can tell that deep down, she has an iron will. Just like her brother must have."

Otacon laughed. "Snake, are you trying to flirt with her?" He asked.

Snake and Mist both shouted in objection. But Mist didn't have much more to say. Snake managed to speak a sentence. "Cute as she may be, after spending so much time with Mei Ling, I'm not going to be fast to trust the cute types, especially since I can tell that she is stronger than she looks. Besides, she's a little young." Snake said.

Otacon looked at Mist. "Actually, I can't tell how old she is."

Mist opened her mouth to answer, but Snake stopped her. "Do not tell him. Last thing we need is a repeat of overly-emotional moments."

Otacon sighed. "Fine by me. Anyway, Mist, you'd better get some sleep. Besides, I don't want your brother to get the wrong impression and try to kill me."

Snake chuckled. Mist nodded and left the room. Snake looked at Otacon. "You owe me one for not telling her." He said.

Otacon scowled. "Hey, it wasn't my idea that the girl in Welcome to the NHK would be fantasized as exposed while wearing a catholic headdress!"

_**You know, with how long we know that Otacon goes by that name, you never see that many hints into his otaku lifestyle. For those of you who haven't seen Welcome to the NHK, do not bother with translating the joke. If you HAVE seen it, laugh your ass off now. Anyway, with strange things happening all around, just how much chaos can we expect? With Round Two coming up and all of our heroes with wins, we can expect more action soon. R&R or be D.O.A.!**_


	5. Link vs Ness

_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl**_

_**Part 1: Preliminaries**_

_**Chapter 4: Link's Re-Awakening**_

A quick moment to note Dante's Super Smash Attack. He'll have Super Smash Attacks depending on his main weapon, which will either be Rebellion, Agni & Rudra, or Beowulf. You saw Rebellions.

Rebellion's Super Smash Attack: Vergil, Dante's twin brother, will perform a group attack with Dante. It's the same attack that is used to kill Arkham in the Mission 19 end cutscene during Devil May Cry 3.

D Wing gathering hall

Dante took time to absorb his applause before he stepped off stage and walked towards Snake. Dante took time to notice a blue haired man, also wearing a headband. But he ignored him. Link stepped into the portal, wasting no time. His opponent didn't either.

Great Hylian Bridge

Link took a look at Ness. He wasn't much taller then when they last met, but he was angry.

"You ready to pay for what you did, Link?!" Ness shouted, his energy flowing around him.

"I explained before, I had no choice. I didn't want to kill Fox!" Link shouted back, but he knew it was useless. Soon the call to battle sounded, and they charged. Link immediately fired a few arrows at Ness, but it didn't do much good. Ness then focused his energy and attacked, muttering "PK THUNDER" as he unleashed an energy wave at Link. Link leapt over it, and then fired another arrow, this one hitting Ness. Ness stepped back from the pain. In anger, he threw a fire bolt at Link, but once again Link dodged. Ness then got hurled out a yo-yo, using his PK to control the thing, he made it attack Link like a snake. Link failed to dodge it, and was flung to the ground, Ness then shot another PK Thunder attack at Link, this one shocking him. Ness then ran to grab a home run bat. He tried to do a skull crush on Link, but Link managed to dodge. Ness tried it again, but it missed completely, Link then grabbed a Bomb-omb, loaded it onto an arrow, and shot at Ness, Ness felt the full force of the explosion, but it wasn't enough to kill him. Ness recovered, and then started launching attacks like crazy. Link weaved through them, and then grabbed the super smash attack symbol. As he did, he went crazy. Link fired a bomb arrow at Ness's feet, sending him in the air. Link then ran up and whacked Ness with his shield, and then preformed a Helm Splitter while Ness was still flying. Link then landed, and did a back strike, sending Ness sprawling into the ground. Link then ended it by leaping into the sky, and driving his sword into Ness's stomach.

"You—basterd… you are going to pay… I will make sure of it…" Ness then spat up a bit of blood and died. Link found himself outside the arena, again in the gathering hall.

"THIS GAMES WINNER IS LINK!" Link said nothing, he sheathed his sword, and then walked off the stage. He didn't take time to talk to Snake or Dante or Lyn, he simply went back into his room where Ilia was waiting.

"Link…" Ilia went over to her friend, he was quivering with rage.

"He still blames me…" Link muttered.

"Do you want to watch the rest of the fights, Link?" Ilia asked

"No… I'll just find out who I'm facing tomorrow. I don't want to see anymore fighting right now." Link went over and sat on the bed, taking off his shield and sword. Ilia sat next to him.

Next fight: Lyn vs. Peach.


	6. Lyn vs Peach, Ike vs Mewtwo

_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl**_

_**Part 1: Preliminaries**_

_**Chapter 5: Dance of the Blades**_

Link's Super Smash attack: Ganon's Bane: Link will launch his enemy into the air with a bomb arrow, perform a shield strike and then a mid-air helm splitter. He'll land doing a back strike, and then finish his opponent with Ending Blow.

D Wing Assembly Hall

"That kid looked a little angry after he nailed the crazy psychic. Think he's okay?" Dante asked Lyn, who was getting up for her match.

"Don't worry about him. He can manage on his own." She said. And then she walked into the teleporter.

Mushroom Kingdom Arena

Lyn took a look at Peach. She didn't look like much at all. But Lyn didn't want to take chances. As soon as the call sounded, Lyn drastically overestimates Peach and cuts her down with a drawing technique of Mani Katti. She immediately appears back on the stage, the crowd was mute because only a few of them could make out how fast Lyn moved. She sheathed her sword and walked off. "THIS GAMES WINNER IS LYN!"

D Wing Assembly Hall

Dante was staring at Lyn, he only remembered one other person who could move at Lyn's speed. She seemed to ignore Dante, but she knew he was startled. Snake wasn't intimidated, and he just muttered. "When's the next match going to start?" A blue haired man walked onto stage and answered that question. The guide popped up, missing his chance to call Link and Ness's battle.

"THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE IKE GAWAIN vs. MEWTWO! FIGHTERS TO YOUR SPOTS!"

Pokemon Stadium

Ike looked at Mewtwo, not knowing anything about him. He decided that it would be better to simply kill Mewtwo before any hell could break loose. He wouldn't be fast enough. The call to battle sounded, and Mewtwo began to fling around his energy, Ike dodges left and right, looking for an opening. Finally he saw it, and sent a shockwave from Rangell into Mewtwo, knocking the pokemon off his feet. Ike dashed up and opened up a sword combo onto Mewtwo, opening several wounds. Mewtwo then teleported behind Ike and ran off to grab a weapon. He picked up a Pokeball and hurled it at Ike, but he cut it open with Ragnell. A small feeble fish flopped out of it. Ike then flung another shockwave from Ragnell, this one sent Mewtwo sprawling, his psychic powers failing him. Finally, Ike saw the Super Smash icon, he grabbed it. He looked at Mewtwo, and then flung Ragnell into the air. He leapt up to grab a sword, and then slammed down into Mewtwo, he then backflipped and did another aerial saw blade attack. Mewtwo was dazed from the blood loss and Ike's sword, but Ike wasn't done. Ike then thrust his arm into Mewtwo's faced and crouched, sword behind him. He then did a quick dash, sword infront of him, he then leapt up, slicing Mewtwo in half, he landed in a flip, and turned his back to Mewtwo dramatically, the Pokemon's corpse hit the ground with a sick thud.

Ike appeared onto the stage, he didn't look interested at all in what happened. "THIS GAMES WINNER IS IKE GAWAIN!" Ike didn't bother to strike a pose or do anything on the stage, he stepped down.

D Wing Gathering Hall

Dante felt excided after watching Ike. He hoped that he'd get a shot in on Link, but the guide interrupted any hopeful thinking. "We've gotten news on who will be moving onto the next round! The next battles will be Link vs. Mewtwo, Ike vs. Dante, and Lyn vs. Solid Snake. After that, we will have the matches Link vs. Ike, Dante vs. Solid Snake, and Lyn vs. Mewtwo. Ness and Peach, who lasted the least amount of time in the arena, are both disqualified. The next two rounds will decide who will be doing what. You have a days rest before the next round of battles. And yes, NOW we will respond to the complaints about the rooms. Smashers, sleep while you can!" The guide then stalked off.

Midnight, hall of the quarters

A lone girl wandered down the hall, outside of her room. She went up to a door of a room and saw that the light was on. She knocked lightly, and a short skinny man opened it up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked Otacon.

The girl looked at Otacon. She was shorter than him, her brown hair reached her shoulders, and she wore a large blue scarf. She spoke in a timid voice. "I was hoping I could talk to Snake."

Otacon seemed surprised. "Who are you, and why are you waiting so late? Snake's asleep!"

The girl looked disappointed. "My name is Mist. I just wanted to talk to him."

"What for?"

Mist then looked around a bit to make sure no one was listening. "He's a mercenary too, I wanted to talk to him for some help."

Otacon laughed a little. "Maybe you should come tomorrow at a better time. I'm only up because I wanted to finish a video real quick. Maybe I could tell him--" Otacon was then interrupted by Snake.

"I'll talk to her." He muttered. He then sat up, Mist went into the apartment and went up to Snake, acting shy again. "Anything wrong, Mist?" Asked Snake.

"I was just wanting to talk to someone, and you were more likely to listen to me since you are also a mercenary." Mist said, almost sadly.

"I haven't been a mercenary for a while. It's been a long time since I was a part of FOXHOUND. The last deal I did as a mercenary was Shadow Moses Island, and that was four years ago."

"I just was feeling a bit lonely. Ike was suspicious of some of the other fighters, so he didn't let me talk to anyone. I just like talking to people."

"I'm not much of a talker. What do you want to know?" Snake asked.

"Have you ever had to fight a friend?" Mist asked after a pause.

"Yeah. A couple of times. Why?"

"I had to do the same thing. I was with my brothers squad when he fought an old friend Shinon. He was my friend Rolf's teacher. But Shinon was shooting at us… he had left the group and tried to kill us. I killed him… he was the first one I fought… I had rushed to help Boyd who had gotten shot, and I ended up finishing off Shinon…" Mist eyes started to fog.

"You've seen some rough stuff." Snake said. He put his hand on Mist's shoulder and sat next to her, Otacon watched, also feeling sorry for Mist.

"Who… did you fight?" Mist asked finally

"My friend… his name was Frank Jeager. He was the most trusted warrior among Unit FOXHOUND. When I first met him, I was still a rookie. I was still green, but he showed me the ropes. But in the end, I had to fight him. We were soldiers on opposite sides, and we had our missions to finish. I fought him bare fisted in a mine field, and in the end I killed him… but that wasn't the last I saw of him." Snake said. Mist looked up at Snake, her expression was enough to ask him how he fought a dead man. "After I fought him in Zanzibar Land, he was taken by some doctors under the orders of a group called the Patriots. They revived him and put him into an experimental exoskeleton while they preformed several gene experiments on him. He finally escaped from the lab with the help of a girl he had taken under his wing named Naomi. We met again on Shadow Moses, and we fought again. He was like a ghost looking for a place to die. In the end he was killed. I still remember what he said to me in the end. After that, I was convinced of what I had to do."

Mist looked at Snake, and asked him what Frank's final words were. Snake closed his eyes and recited them. "Snake, we're not tools of the government or anyone else. Fighting was the only thing that I was good at, but at least I always fought for what I believed in." Snake then snapped his eyes open, Mist's were closed. She had heard enough of Snake's story. She then got up, her eyes still a little watery. "Are you going to be okay?" Snake asked. Mist turned around, she smiled a little.

"I'm glad we had talked. I hope you have better luck in the future with your friends. Is it okay if I talk to you tomorrow?" Mist asked.

"Sure." Snake said. Mist then turned around and went back to her room, and went to sleep without waking her brother.

I'll start putting two battles at a time in the chapters. There will be two more rounds of battles, and then things really get crazy. Next update is in the near future! Please review!


	7. Link vs Ike, Dante vs Snake

__

Super Smash Bros. BRAWL

_**Part 1: Preliminaries**_

**_Chapter 5: Dante Must Die_**

Quick Reminder:

I do not own Fire Emblem, Intelligent Systems does

I do not own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does

I do not own Metal Gear Solid, Kojima does

I do not own Devil May Cry, Capcom does

I own your soul. Please read and review.

* * *

Super Smash Attacks seen so far:

Link: Ganon's Bane: Link performs all seven of the secret techniques passed down among heroes of time.

Lyn: Unknown. She killed Peach too quickly to use it.

Dante/Rebellion: Jackpot: Dante and Vergil fire a charge shot from Dante's handguns, Vergil firing the black gun Ebony, and Dante firing the white gun Ivory.

Extra Attack: Nevan: Dante will play his own electrified song on Nevan, the process summoning huge swarms of Nevan's electrified bats. Dante will either sing "Taste the Blood," or "Devil's Never Cry." Replaces the Jam Session technique used by Dante in Devil May Cry 3.

Ike: Ragnell's Aether: Ike performs his three special techniques with Rangell. First he performs the Aether skill, and then he performs his two different critical animations.

Solid Snake: FOXHOUND Artillery: Snake blows the enemy into the air with a Stinger Missle, then jumps above them and uses a FA-MAS bullpup rifle to slam the enemy back down to the ground. He'll land, fire his SOCOM into the enemies face at point blank, and then kick them away.

* * *

Lady and Dante's apartment

Dante had an hour before he had to go to the assembly hall, this time Lady would be coming with him. Dante was too caught up in the fights and only recently had learned that Bowser and Kirby had left because they had taken the ass-kicking personally. Lady was tending to her favorite SMG while Dante simply sat in a chair and thought of his fight between Ike. He wanted to test Ike's Rangell against Rebellion. But before he could get to excited, Lady had muttered something.

"What'd you say?" Dante asked her.

"I'm just wondering why I couldn't go to your fights yesterday but I can today, and I wonder if that applies to everybody else." Lady responded, not even looking away from the clip that she was filling with bullets.

"I thought there was going to be a round 4 also. I guess they're speeding things up because the puffball and turtle ran away." Dante picked up his sword Rebellion and looked at it.

"Don't tell me that you're using that thing as a mirror again!" Lady muttered with disgust, jamming the clip into her machine gun.

"Nah. I'm just looking forward to pitting this baby up against another sword a lot like it. But then again, if the guys just a merc, then I doubt he can be that tough."

Lady put down her machine gun and then went to work on her old M1911 magnum. "You forget that Devil Hunters are also mercenaries. Or did you forget your ordeal with the man who wanted to bring Argosax to this world?'

"How could I forget? That was back when I could use the weaker Devil Trigger with my moms amulet. Also, the human in charge of the mess was pretty pathetic. Almost as bad as your dad when he was dressed like the clown."

"That bad huh?" Lady muttered, starting to clean out the barrel of the gun.

"Damnit. Still got an hour to go."

"Why don't you do some work on your guns? Even demon guns must jam sometime if you don't clean em out." Lady started to reassemble her gun.

"Not my ones. They clean themselves out when I use charge shots." Dante looked at his gun Ivory with pride.

"Well, then find something to pass the time. Believe me, with no demons to shoot at, I'm also getting a little antsy."

"Maybe I should go out for a walk then before you decide to shoot me again." Dante put on his jacket and habitually put his guns and sword into their holsters on his back. He then got up and left the room.

Courtyard

Dante wandered around the building a bit and managed to find a courtyard. He started to walk around it, when he then spotted Lyn and Florina talking to Link and Ilia. Dante walked up to them. Everyone else was wrapped up in conversation, and Lyn was talking.

"Link, your bow shooting is still a lot better then mine. Even if I can fire faster, you're a lot more accurate. Plus, you know those tricks with exploding arrows."

Dante walked up behind Lyn and Florina's bench that was sitting opposite of Link and Ilia's, Florina had seen his shadow, and then looked behind her and jumped. Lyn turned around to notice him. "Oh! It's you! You're Dante."

Dante looked at Florina, she still looked startled about him being within two feet of her. He tried to ignore her. "And you're the fastest human I've ever seen. That was a nice trick you did yesterday. If I had blinked, I would've missed it."

Lyn seemed a little nervous about the compliment, but she shook it off. "You were also very good."

Dante shook his head. "I need to be. I'm a devil hunter. But you move faster then most of the demons I've ever fought."

Lyn looked at Florina. She hadn't changed in the last 5 seconds. "Florina, you can go ahead and talk. He's a good guy. I can tell." Lyn tried to comfort her friend, but it still wasn't doing much.

Dante looked at Link while Lyn was trying to get her friend to talk. He was sitting there, watching the entire conversation but not even talking. He still seemed upset about his match. Ilia had her arms around him. Dante looked with slight envy, not being able to get a girl to like him like that. Florina then started to talk.

"I… my name is…" She stuttered a little, being too nervous to get anything out. Dante then heard a gunshot coming from the direction of the apartments.

"I'd better go make sure Lady isn't blowing up the room. Maybe we'll try this again later. See ya." Dante walked off. Florina sighed and looked disappointed about something.

Snake and Otacon's apartment.

Otacon rushed out of the bathroom after hearing the gunshot. Snake sat there holding his gun, a bit of blood going down his face. "Snake, what the hell happened?!"

Snake checked his gun, taking a good look at it. "There was still a bullet in the chamber, and the safety isn't working." Snake didn't turn around, he took apart his SOCOM and started to tinker with it, behind him the door suddenly slammed open, Lady barging in with her pistol out.

"What happened here?" She then paused and took a look down at Otacon. "Uh…"

Following close behind her was then Dante, and then Ike and Mist. Snake heard them enter and then started talking. "Just an accident, the gun had a bullet in it's chamber and the safety is broken." Snake turned around and noticed Otacon and paused. The moment of awkward silence was broken by Lady.

"So what they say about the cute Japanese guys is true." She muttered. Otacon then looked down and noticed that he forgot to put his pants on when he leapt out of the shower. He covered up with his hands.

"Dude…what the hell?" Dante asked slowly.

"I just got out of the shower! C'mon, you know the water is cold!" Otacon shouted.

Lady turned back around and walked off, Dante followed her. Ike went into the bathroom and tossed Otacon his pants, he quickly put them on. Mist was trying not to laugh. "The water isn't really that cold. Is it?" Ike asked, seeming calm about the whole thing. Snake started laughing quietly, and then he went back to work on his gun.

"Yes, it really is that cold." Otacon said.

Ike didn't say anything. Mist pulled out her heal staff and walked up to Snake. She put her staff close to Snake's head and closed her eyes, soon it glowed, and then Snake's wound closed up. "Are you okay?" Mist asked Snake.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for closing that up." Snake said, and then went back to work on his gun. Ike walked out of the room, followed by Mist.

"Well that was a bit embarrassing…" Otacon muttered.

"Now you know why you're supposed to use hot water while in the shower." Snake said.

"Did that ever happen with you, Snake?" Otacon asked.

"Sort of. Mei Ling had accidentally walked in on me while I was in the shower. Except I had the hot water on." Snake said.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you Snake?" Otacon asked plainly.

"No. It's almost as bad as the time you wet yourself and then shoved yourself in a locker."

"I'm going to remember this next time you ask me to repair your Stealth camo." Otacon said, and then walked back into the bathroom.

D Wing Assembly Hall

Everyone was gathered in the hall, ready for the next set of matches. All the fighters and their partners were ready to watch the matches. Soon the guide walked out of his room and stepped up on the stage. "Smashers all! Before we begin, I have some news. Two fighters, Bowser and Kirby, have left the tournament. Because of that, we are now left with no choice but to cancel round 4 and change things around. We will be having the third round matches right now, and then we will begin the adventure portion of the tournament!" Everyone muttered when he mentioned the adventure, not knowing what he meant. "Now, let's begin! Link and Ike, step up please!"

Link stepped up to the arena, Ike followed. Once they faced each other, they were teleported to the arena.

Tor Garen

Ike looked at Link. He was hoping to fight Dante, but instead got the strange elf looking man. Link looked at Ike. He was expecting to fight Mewtwo, not some blue haired mercenary. They both drew their swords, and soon the call to battle started. Ike opened up with a shockwave, Link dodged it and fired an arrow. Ike tried to block it with his hand, but to his amazement it went through. Before he could attack again, Link tossed his Gale Boomerang, Ike was almost knocked off of Tor Garen by the boomerang, and as he was recovering, Link fired a bomb arrow, and Ike fell off of the wall and out of bounds.

Link and Ike appeared on the stage, Ike having no signs of any wounds. Ike was stunned. Soon the guide was shouting. "THIS GAMES WINNER IS LINK! LINK REMAINS UNDEFEATED!"

D Wing Assembly Hall

Ike had woefully underestimated Link and had gotten his ass kicked in almost record time because of it. The only person who had a faster match was Lyn. Ike went back into the crowd. Soon the guide shouted again. "NOW FOR THE BATTLE BETWEEN OUR TWO SONY GUESTS! SOLID SNAKE AND DANTE SPARDA, PLEASE STEP UP!!"

Dante leapt onto the stage, Snake simply walked up the stairs. They faced each other, and then were teleported.

Oil Tanker "Discovery"

Dante looked around, they were on the top deck of a large tanker. Snake recognized it and groaned a little. The call to battle started and they both aimed their guns. Dante paused and laughed. "This should be fun!" He muttered, and then started firing. Snake did a fake move, dodging to the left but then suddenly leaping to the right. Dante started moving to the left, but was too slow on the comeback. Snake then shot Ivory out of Dante's hand, it flew into the waters, out of bounds where Dante couldn't retrieve it. Dante watched Ivory fly, and didn't notice Snake's sudden charge. He grabbed Ebony out of Dante's hand and knocked him to the ground. He ejected Ebony's clip and then tossed the gun itself out of bounds.

"You act tough but it looks like your still a rookie when it comes to fighting actual humans. Too bad, I was expecting more from you." Snake muttered. Dante then swung Rebellion, being fast enough with it to cut the SOCOM in half, but missing Snake completely. Dante then pulled out Nevan, Snake had already seen what it was capable of, and then produced a grenade and pulled the pin. Snake tossed it, but Dante moved to the left and then started playing, too focused to notice the lack of a loud blast. Dante jammed hard on his guitar and started singing.

"_Steal a soul for a second chance_

_But you'll never become a man_

_My chosen torture makes me stronger_

_In a life that craves the hunger_

_A freedom and a quest for life_

_Till the end of the judgment night!'_

Dante barely noticed Snake dodging the bats and leaping to hide among some crates, Dante then played as fast as he could, and started shouting the lyrics of his song.

"_Stepping fourth a cure for souls demise_

_Reap the tears of the victims cries_

_Yearning more to hear the suffer_

_Of a demon as I put it under_"

At that time Dante suddenly noticed that the bats were going everywhere wildly and the electricity was out of control. He stopped playing, and then noticed the thin metal strips raining down. He looked at where the grenade landed, there was no scorch mark or any sign of shrapnel, it wasn't a fragmentation grenade. Dante put Nevan away and then pulled out his sword Rebellion and went after Snake. He looked among the crates and the boxes, but nothing was there. Dante didn't see Snake. He turned around and saw a bunch of metal beams with a green tarp over them. Dante hurled Rebellion through it, thinking that Snake was using them for cover. As he watched the beams split in half, he didn't notice a box behind him move, he didn't notice Snake leaping out of one of the boxes with a scout knife, he didn't notice anything until Snake jammed the knife into Dante's skull. Dante collapsed, the knife had killed him.

As soon as Dante slumped he came too, he was lying unconscious on the stage. The guide had already declared Snake the winner. Lyn was on the stage, ready to start her match, when she noticed Dante. She woke Dante up completely and helped him off the stage. Dante looked at Snake, a mixed feeling of awe and hatred welling up in his chest.

Next update will cover Lyn's match, and then the start of the adventures. Please write a review!


	8. Lyn vs Mewtwo, end of prelims

_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl**_

_**Part 1: Preliminaries**_

_**Final Prelim Chapter: The Trials Begin**_

Notes: I do not own any of the games in the story. They are owned by their own companies

In case you didn't notice, Snake is tougher then Dante.

Please review.

* * *

D Wing Assembly Hall

Lyn was on stage along with her opponent. The Pokemon laughed under it's breath, he thought that Lyn wouldn't be much of a target. He was about to find out how wrong he was.

Big Shell Helipad

Lyn and Mewtwo didn't waste time. As soon as the call to battle sounded, they both attacked. Mewtwo unleashed several energy attacks, hoping to keep Lyn at bay, but she was moving too fast for even him to perceive. She got up close and swung her sword, but it wasn't enough to kill Mewtwo. He clutched his wound and glared at Lyn, his eyes full of hatred. Suddenly Mewtwo scrunched himself up and began focusing. All the power he had was being dumped into one explosion. Lyn looked around desperately and noticed a green box laying around. She ran for it, and grabbed it. Her body was suddenly weighed down by a ton of metal. Mewtwo then exploded, attempting to kill both him and Lyn. The attack failed, Lyn survived thanks to the metal casing. They both appeared on stage again, Mewtwo shook off the helmet and left.

D Wing Assembly Hall

The guide was up on stage and shouting again to everyone. "Smashers, you have all advanced to the adventure round! In the Adventure round, you will all have to survive stages of each others trials while traveling with a stranger!" He seemed to shout this triumphantly, Link got suspicious of him suddenly, but he was interrupted by Dante's shouting,

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Dante shouted angrily, pulling out his handguns. The guide laughed a little and then resumed his announcements.

"It is just as it sounds. You will be traveling with the friend brought by another fighter. You will be forced to cooperate with them or else you will not survive! The stages will require you to complete a specific task before the next portal will open. When the portal is open, you can continue on your journey. Some of you may cross paths during the journey. You have a time limit of one month to return to this area by finding the final portal. We wont announce who is traveling with who, we'll let you find out on your own!!" The guide laughed, Link pulled out his bow and Dante turned his guns safety off, but then they were all pulled into a portal that they didn't notice, and soon they were scattered all over.

* * *

The further chapters will be divided into individual journeys rather then me covering all in one installment. They will be abbreviated like so:

HoT (Hero of Time) Link's journey

DH (Devil Hunter) Dante's journey

LM (Legendary Mercenary) Solid Snake's journey

BL (Blade Lord) Lyn's journey

GM (Greil Mercenary) Ike's journey

All the fighters will be traveling with another person, one of the five extras that were brought along by the fighters. The focus will mainly be on Link, Dante, and Lyn though, so don't expect too much from Snake or Ike. Incase you didn't remember, here were the friends who were brought along:

Link brought Ilia

Ike brought Mist

Lyn brought Florina

Dante brought Lady

Snake brought Otacon

I'll update soon.


	9. DH Chap 1

_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl**_

_**Part 2: Adventure**_

_**DH Adventure Chapter 1: Trouble Right off the Bat**_

A review!! A REVIEW! No way am I passing this up! Here are some updates!

This is the first chapter of Dante's take in adventure mode. DH stands for Devil Hunter

I do not own Devil May Cry, Capcom does (Seriously, you'd think that you would remember this shit by now)

* * *

_Tselenoyarsk_

Dante pulled himself to his feet. Of all the challenges he has encountered, being forced through a portal was one of the worse. He checked himself, no injuries, except Nevan, Cerberus and Beowulf were all missing. Dante still had his trusty long sword Rebellion and the two serrated scimitars Agni & Rudra, and he still had his handguns Ebony & Ivory. He looked around; he was in some kind of fortress. He decided to start by searching around for the person he was supposed to travel with. But he didn't have to look for long, soon a screech caught his ear, and he rushed to find the girl who was traveling with Lyn under attack. Several men in military fatigues were holding her up. Dante rushed to her aid, not knowing what was going on. He pulled out his handguns and started shooting at the soldiers, but one noticed him, a woman in strange white armor. She pulled out a knife, grabbed the girl, and then held the girl in front of her, with her knife pointing at her neck. Soon the woman shouted out. "Move and she's dead!"

Dante stopped for a second. He needed to think of a way to save the girl. He hated seeing innocent humans getting hurt. But his thoughts were soon interrupted when a dart hit his head. He looked up and saw an old man holding an old World War 2 sniper rifle. He worked the bolt action of his rifle and shot Dante again, hitting his head. Dante was beginning to feel the effects of a tranquilizer work on him, but he wasn't one to give up. He noticed the woman holding Lyn's partner loosening her grip. Dante suddenly rushed forward, his sword in hand, until the old man shot him a third time, this dart knocking Dante out.

* * *

_Grozynj Grad Torture Room_

The darts didn't work long on Dante. He woke up soon, but he was already chained up. He soon noticed the girl as well, she was hanging from the ceiling by her arms, and she was also stripped of all her clothes and armor, save for some underwear. Dante noticed that his trench coat was gone, and so were his weapons. He also noticed his mother's amulet was missing, so he couldn't use his special power. Dante opened his eyes and made it obvious that he was awake, and he was greeted by a man with a Russian accent. "Well, I see that the other intruder has woken up."

Dante looked at the man. His face was grotesque with scars, and his hair was white. He was wearing a large olive drab overcoat and pants, but his gloves were red, as well as his boots. He was looking up and down at the girl, laughing. "You two took out quite a lot of my men. It's funny that such a beautiful little girl and what a punk like you can do. But it looks like you're currently out of luck."

Dante wanted to spit in the mans face, but he didn't. Instead, he started working at the chains that held him to the wall, but with little success. The old man started talking again. "You seem to be concerned about this little whores well being. So why don't you talk? Who are you?"

Dante looked at the girl, she was facing him, and she was afraid. Dante didn't know what to say to the old man though, and soon the old man started laughing again. "Oh well. I guess you still can't talk. Maybe we should have a little fun then." The old man then punched the girl, she shouted out. Dante again started pulling at his chains, this time with a lot of anger. Soon another man entered the room, a man wearing black with a red beret. He was also carrying several ammo belts and a revolver. He started talking as well.

"Colonel, have either talked yet?" He asked. The old man shook his head.

"No, Ocelot, both have just woken up. But the man has a rather impudent look. He's been pulling at his chains, and he looks like he wants to kill me. HA! He'll never get loose!"

Ocelot shook his head. "Colonel Volgin, this is no time for fun! The Boss just left to confirm the status of The End, and it doesn't look good. That intruder has already killed The Pain; he might have also killed The Fear! If the Cobras can't handle him, you're in trouble and you know it!"

Volgin got angry at this. "I'm the one in command here; I'll decide what time is for what! Tatyana passed out during my last game, and Ivan needs his sleep. This girl, that man, they're fresh. And the girl has such a lovely scream too! Listen!" Volgin punched Florina hard again, this punch opening up a wound. She cried out, and Volgin laughed, getting pleasure from her screams. "See? Even you should be tempted by her also!" He punched again, opening another wound. Dante was now furious and kept pulling at the chains, but Volgin and Ocelot weren't paying attention.

"I should just go wake up your partner so he can entertain you. If they are associated with that CIA spy, then we can't afford to kill either. I can handle it!" Ocelot shouted out. But soon a sliding door behind him opened. The woman who grabbed the girl walked in. She was wearing a black coat over her white outfit.

"Colonel, what are you doing?" The woman asked. Volgin stopped and faced her.

"Ah, Boss! You've caught me a great little girl. And that man, he'll be next." Volgin replied. Ocelot shook his head and tried to ignore what was happening behind him.

"Boss, have you found out what happened?"

The Boss shook her head a little. "The End fell asleep waiting for the boy. I doubt the boy will live when he encounters The End. Some scouts are checking the area of Graniny Gorki to find out what happened to The Fear."

Volgin punched the girl again; her body started swinging on the chains. Dante watched the Boss; she seemed to flinch at that. But she didn't stop. Soon Volgin started pounding on the girl more, especially around her face, the girl was crying, and Dante was still pulling on his chains. They started biting into his wrists, but he kept pulling. The Boss noticed that, and told Volgin to stop. She bent down to Dante. "If you care for this girl, then I'd suggest you talk. Volgin has little control, and will probably kill her if this keeps going. If you want her suffering to stop, you'd better start talking!"

Dante gave up on the chains and started talking. "My name is Dante, I'm not good with names, but I think hers is Florina or something like that. I'll talk if you make that sick sadistic basterd let her go!"

Volgin got angry at this and then grabbed Florina's shoulder. This time, electricity started to flow through him into Florina. She started screaming out again, and Dante started pulling at the chains. Finally Volgin let go, Florina was still crying, and Dante was ready to rip Volgin apart. But he couldn't get free. The Boss got up and faced Volgin. "Enough Volgin. This man will lose himself in rage if you keep it up. Leave her be, even I must say you are going to far here."

Volgin was just getting angrier. He punched Florina in the face again. "Silence! That man dares to make a mockery of me, and his little bitch will suffer! That's the way it's going to be for him until he tells us what we want to know!"

The Boss was about to reply, but the door opened again. This time it was one of the guards, he seemed to be in a trance. Everyone faced him for a second, but then Volgin went back to arguing with the Boss. Dante wasn't paying attention to what they were saying; he recognized the guard's trance. The guard walked up to Dante and bent down. He started whispering into Dante's ear.

"Master, it is I, Rudra. I've gotten your amulet, and Agni is getting your sword. Here, take this as well." The possessed guard put the amulet around Dante's neck, and then pulled out a strange gauntlet. He turned back a second, made sure no one was looking, and then he immediately pulled out a blue serrated scimitar and cut Dante's chains. Dante leapt up, his hands free, and grabbed the gauntlet from the guard's hand. He slipped it on and focused, soon another gauntlet and a set of greaves formed on Dante's arms and legs. Volgin turned, the Boss turned, Dante was standing upright, strange light pouring out of his gauntlets, the guard was also carrying a sword that had a face on the bottom of its hilt. Dumbfounded, Volgin started to shoot his electricity at Dante, but he lifted his arm, the gauntlet absorbing the shock. Soon the young man, Ocelot got smart and pointed a gun at Florina. This made Dante stop.

"Take one more step and the girls dead!" Dante punched the wall, it made a huge crater. He was then growling out his words.

"You kill her, do you think you can stop me?! Let her go, and I'll make this fast!" Dante assumed a fighting stance, Volgin didn't look intimidated, but The Boss was smarter. She lifted up her hand, Volgin stopped, and then she started talking.

"Conflict wasn't solved by simply punching. Why don't we make a deal. It's in your best interest if you don't want any more harm to befall that girl Florina." The Boss grabbed the revolver from Ocelot's hand, and broke off the chamber. Ocelot didn't talk, nor did Volgin. Dante still looked angry, but then the guard started moving. He cut his head off using the sword in his hand. But he didn't collapse. Instead, he lifted the face of the sword towards where his should have been, and the face started talking.

"The girl is under our protection. For now, all that we ask is that you let her go and not pursue us. If you do that much, then for now we can all get out of this alive." Dante decided to trust his sword Rudra, and let his arms down. Ocelot did as well. But Volgin wasn't about to give up his pleasure in Florina's pain.

"I'll sooner die then admit defeat to you!" He slammed his fist into Florina again, into her gut. This time the fist was electrified, and she was crying out as loud as her lungs would let her. The Boss didn't let Volgin get in a second hit though. She grabbed his arm, and in a quick movement slammed him to the floor, with a gun pointed in his face.

"Enough you damn fool! That man wouldn't hesitate to kill all of us if she was dead! To me, you're more expendable then Ocelot is because he commands a better unit. You will quit now!"

Volgin didn't talk, he just muttered submissively. Dante went over to Florina and grabbed the cuffs that hung her from the ceiling. To make sure Volgin got his point, he released her by crushing the chains that suspended her. He held her as gently as he could, but she still cried out a little. Dante started to feel his rage stirring up again, but the possessed corpse stopped him and pulled him towards the door. The Boss followed and led him to a section of the fortress. She opened up a manhole and started talking. "Climb down here and you will end up in a tunnel. Follow it south to end up in the jungle. The area you will end up in is fertile; you will find plenty of useful botany to use as styptics and disinfectants for her, as well as food to eat. My only warning is don't eat the mushrooms." She paused, looking at the walking headless corpse. "You had two swords like that one. Am I to assume the other sword is capable of the same thing?"

Dante nodded to Rudra, he talked. "We both can possess the bodies of wielders that are weaker than us. He is the only one that is strong enough to carry us both."

The Boss shook her head and sighed a little. "Ocelot will have a light guard around your equipment. I have only one request, leave Ocelot alive. I don't care about what you do with Volgin. I know you will come back."

Dante nodded a little. The Boss reached behind her and pulled out a small satchel, and a bit of rope. She grabbed Florina from Dante, and tied her hands around Dante's neck so that he could climb while she hung onto him. The possessed guard went down the ladder first, Dante followed. The Boss shut the manhole as soon as Dante was out of sight.

* * *

_TIKHOGORNYJ_

There was a small cave at the end of the tunnel that Dante found himself in after climbed down the ladder the Boss showed him. He stopped in the cave and turned to Rudra. "Find your brother and get yourself a new body, leave it whole. But first, I'll need your help."

"What is it master?" Rudra replied. Dante sighed.

"I can't bandage her wounds right. She's too badly hurt. It will be a bit better if I used a Vital Star. Do you think you can find or make one?"

Rudra bowed a little, and dug into his pocket, pulling out a green star like jewel with a creepy face on it. "It's a small one, but she doesn't use Blue Orbs for vitality, she won't need a full sized star. However, she will have light symptoms as if she had used a Green Orb. You know that demonic magic is too powerful for human bodies."

Dante turned to face Florina. She was still awake, he spoke to her softly. "I'll help you, but I'll need an answer from you. I have two ways to help you, there is a quick way that will hurt, or the long way which will hurt less but you will have to wait for those scratches to clear up, and you'll be covered with scars. Which one would you prefer?" Dante asked Florina. She tried to open her mouth, but tears instead welled in her eyes. Dante didn't talk after that. He grabbed the Vital Star from Rudra's host's hand, uncovered Florina's chest, and pressed the orb onto her chest. It sunk into her skin, into her bones, into her heart, and she passed out.

* * *

Dante's stuck with Florina. Doesn't that sound great?! Next update will cover Link and Lyn's adventures. For now, I'm out. R&R! 


	10. DH Chap 2

_**Super Smash Bros Brawl**_

_**Part 2: Adventure**_

_**DH Chap 2: Without a Pegasus**_

In case you didn't get the point, no I DON'T OWN RIGHTS TO DEVIL MAY CRY OR FIRE EMBLEM

I'll focus on updating the Devil Hunter chapters. Once I'm finished with them, I'll move onto the next set, until the major three are complete. The other two will just have summaries once they return.

Current new pairings: Dante and Florina

Note: After I post this, I'll be editing the character profiles on the first chapter.

* * *

_Tikhorgornyj: Behind Waterfall_

Florina woke up to the sound of talking. She took a quick look around. She was in a cave behind a waterfall. It was night. She was wrapped in a blanket, and her head was resting on a folded up coat. She saw from the firelight the man Dante who saved her, talking to two sentries holding the serrated swords in front of their face. Agni, the red sword, started talking, "Sorry master, but I can't find her clothes. Nor can I find medicine for her."

Dante shook his head. "Damn. So she's stuck in her underwear and sick because of poisoning from Devil Magic. Rudra, have you found Rebellion yet?" Dante turned towards the blue sword. Its host started talking.

"I know where it is, but my host can't reach the area. I'll find a new one and grab your sword. I've read the mind of this host, and I've found out enough about the wildlife outside of the cave to fetch you some food. Would you like me too, master?" The blue sword spoke out the final sentence. Florina saw its face on the hilt. Its eyes were glowing. She slowly regained feeling in her body, and immediately felt ill. She couldn't move, and although she was wrapped up in the blanket, she felt as if she were freezing. She started to move, Dante noticed. He turned to her.

"I see you're finally awake. You've been out for five hours." Dante told Florina. She didn't reply. She instead started coughing. She tried to sit up but couldn't move. Blood started to run to her mouth. Dante saw that and walked over to her. He picked her up and led her outside of the cave to a pit that was dug. He leaned her over it, and she vomited blood into the hole in the ground. Pain hit her as she did, and she was crying again. Dante was rubbing her back, whispering to her. She couldn't hear him, but she knew he was trying to comfort her. Why was he so friendly suddenly? She coughed up a bit more blood and started coughing. Dante pulled her close to him and held her close to him. Soon he called out. "Rudra, how long will she be ill?"

The sword called out in reply. "Sorry master, but it will probably be a few days. I didn't remember how differently female humans reacted to the Vital Stars until you used it on her. For now just keep her calm."

Dante shook his head and picked Florina up. She looked into his face. Through her blurred eyes, she saw that he was concerned, not annoyed. She tried to talk, but Dante stopped her. "Don't talk until you've slept some more. You'll feel better if you get some sleep. Wait until then to talk." Dante placed Florina back down inside the cave, her head again resting on his coat. Dante started stroking her face softly, she felt herself drifting away, but still heard him talking. "Agni, what did your soldier know about that old basterd that hurt her?"

The red sword replied, "His name is Volgin. He's a crazy sadist who can control bullets using electricity. He's old, but gets pleasure from torture as if he were engaged in intercourse."

Florina still saw Dante's face. He looked pained. "It's hard to believe that a human could be so happy after what he did to her. Basterds like piss me off so much that it's hard not to lose control of my Devil trigger."

The blue sword replied this time. "Master, we've been looking for the portal, but from what we can sense, Volgin's life is keeping it sealed. Your job in this area will be to kill Volgin."

Dante sighed. "I'd be glad to get rid of him, but I'm more worried about her. I should've used my own blood to make a Vital Star. That would've poisoned her less."

Rudra turned to Dante. "The process of making it would weaken you to the point where if you touched either of us, our power would make you lose control. And the difference wouldn't be enough for her to be able to defend herself from you. I'm sorry master, but this was the only safe way. She'll be in pain, but she'll live. Humans are more stubborn survivors then demons, even without their healing abilities."

Dante looked at Florina. Her eyes were still watery from the convulsions. He picked her back up and held her. She didn't feel scared around him as she did around other men. Instead she felt safe. She rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep, listening to his breathing and heartbeat.

…

Florina awoke and looked around, it was now daylight, but the fire was still going. Florina saw towards the waterfall the two possessed sentries standing guard. She then looked to her left. Dante was asleep next to her. She moved around a bit. The pain was lessened, but she was still sore all over. She was also still cold. She then heard the voice of the red sword Agni, and almost jumped. "Look brother, she's awake."

Rudra replied almost instantly. "I see that."

Agni started talking again. "Should we awake the master?"

Dante then shouted out, startling Florina a bit. "A little late. You morons forgot how annoying it is when someone wakes you up."

Rudra replied after a second of thought. "We were turned into swords since before Sparda rebelled; we haven't really slept since then."

Dante sat up. Florina took a look at him. All he was wearing were black jeans and a strange amulet, but she already knew he was different from the other men who would dress in a similar manner. Dante turned to her. "It should be safe for you to talk now. How are you feeling?"

Florina moved her mouth a little. It didn't hurt a lot, so she decided to talk. "I feel cold and sore as if I were 60 years older."

Dante replied softly, he remembered how easily he could scare her. "I'm sorry I had to use that Vital Star. The pain you feel is your body trying to expel the demon magic. It should be mostly gone now, but you will still feel very sore until the poison is completely gone."

Rudra then talked suddenly. "Master, you have the Force Edge."

Dante turned to the sword twins. "So what? What can my old mans sword do right now?"

Rudra started talking, being the smarter brother. "It will expel the rest of the magic from her. She'll be cured."

Dante shook his head. "That info isn't going to help much. We can't leave her alone until the poison is gone. And we can't get to the Force Blade if Volgin is still alive. And we can't get Volgin until she can walk on her own."

Rudra simply bowed. "You are right. I'm sorry I could not be of help. If you would like me to correct the mistake, I shall go and fetch some food for you."

Dante sat up a bit more to that offering. "Fine, bring what you can. Just don't use that shotgun to kill animals."

Rudra bowed again, and then walked off. Agni stepped into the middle of the cave entrance and resumed his guard stance. Florina started talking. "Dante, have you seen my pegasus?"

Dante shook his head. "No, it's definitely not in this area. I'm sorry."

Florina started coughing. Dante picked her up again and started rubbing her back. She stopped coughing and leaned into him. She felt relaxed. "Thank you… Dante."

Dante chuckled a little. "I'm glad to see that you're not so shy anymore. I'm just sorry that it was beaten out of you."

Florina freed her arm from the blanket and rubbed Dante's face. "You are so different now. Why?"

Dante put his hand on her head; she could see he was getting sad. "I don't like seeing innocent humans getting hurt. I saw enough of that already."

Florina lifted up hear head, she saw the sad look on Dante's face and put her hand on his cheek. "It doesn't seem like you to be so sad. What happened?"

Dante sighed a little. "I became a Devil Hunter, looking for revenge against the servants of Mundus The basterd had killed my mother and father… and had almost killed my twin. Vergil went crazy after seeing that, and felt as though he needed more power so he could stop it from happening. I picked up my fathers sword… made my handguns… and became a devil hunter. Hell bent on killing the demon king who ruined my family." Florina heard a change in Dante's breathing, but he had lifted up his head. She didn't know what to say. Dante started to continue his story. "I've been a Devil Hunter for years now. I've killed the servants of Mundus, and killed several others… but my most recent job has been haunting me. It's getting hard to not just shout from the nightmares. My brother… I had left him in the demon world…" Dante stopped talking suddenly. Florina's eyes were watering; she could tell he was sad.

"Dante… please… don't cry. I don't ever want to see such a good man crying…" Dante looked down at Florina. His face was still sad. He wiped a tear from Florina's eye.

"Devils never cry. I had to become a devil to kill the devils. I haven't been a human ever since I took up my father's sword Rebellion." Florina's tears then came freely.

"You're not a devil. No devil would have helped me. You simply have a title. I have a title like that… but I'm no falcon, and I'm no knight. Please… don't make yourself seem so low."

Dante stopped and looked at the girl. "Florina... why do you care?"

Florina sat up and rested her head on Dante's shoulder, still crying. "You've suffered more then I have… you've lost your family… but you still have heart enough to help me. I've seen a devil before… you're not one. You don't make others suffer… you don't kill for pleasure… devils are evil… but you're not. That man Volgin was a devil… Nergal… he was a devil… you're nothing like them… even if your father was one…"

Dante didn't reply to that. He just held her, paralyzed by her words. He never had seen anyone other than his mother care on if he called himself a demon or a devil. He just held Florina. He saw Agni standing by the waterfall. His host was crying also. Dante didn't know what to do or say. He just held onto the one girl who saw the humanity in him, and decided that he would protect her no matter what.

* * *

Man, typing stuff like that makes me feel weird. I don't usually type emotional stuff like that. I'll get back to the carnage soon. R&R PLEAZ!!!! 


	11. DH Chap 3

_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl**_

_**Part 2: Adventure**_

**_DH Chap. 3: Painful Reunion_**

You read, you enjoyed, you reviewed, I updated.

Man, I'm still feeling strange after looking at what I typed during my last update. You can almost hear the sad song that plays after Lady shoots Arkham from Devil May Cry 3 while reading that. But I'd rather see Florina with Dante than with Hector, even if I'm not much for cute girls like PPGSlayer.

I've been trying to update the timeline. The bios and timelines weren't made by me, and here are a few corrections:

One: Sparta is a country. Sparda is the demon

Two: Florina is an excellent fighter. The idiot who typed the profiles sucked at Fire Emblem and could never use her properly.

Three: The events that lead to Devil May Cry 1 and 2 weren't listed

Four: It hardly mentioned Fire Emblem in the timeline even though I'm using Lyn and Ike

I'll fix the timeline once I'm done typing it. For now, here's an update:

* * *

_Tikhorgornyj: Behind Waterfall_

Dante and Florina were in an embrace for what felt like forever. They finally broke it when Dante had to help Florina to her feet so she could go to a small bathroom that was in the long tunnel connected to the cave. She did her business and Dante carried her back to the small cave where they had set up camp. Rudra had returned by that time with a few wild vegetables and some crabs. Agni was cooking the food; Dante and Florina were both lost in thought. Dante was still thinking about what Florina had said about him, while Florina thought about why Dante became a hunter. They only paused to eat the crab and vine melon, and then went back to thinking. Dante's normally careless look was now replaced by a serious one, Florina noticed him glance at her a few times, but she wasn't focused enough to ask him anything.

Finally, the peace was shattered. Dante woke up from his thoughts when he heard a motorcycle engine, and almost immediately some crazy woman on a motorbike rushed through the waterfall, shot the two possessed bodies of Agni and Rudra, and then landed, spinning around on the bike, and then stopping with her gun pointed at the two dead guards. Dante grabbed Florina close to him, and pulled out one of his handguns, aiming it at the woman. "Who the hell are you?!" Dante shouted at her.

The woman turned to him, "You're not the one I was supposed to meet here. Where's Snake?"

Dante stood up. "Hell if I know. Why'd you shoot the two idiots over there?!"

The woman put her gun away. "I thought they were enemies, but luckily I didn't kill them."

Dante shook his head. "It's too complicated to explain. For now, who are you?"

The woman took off her bike helmet and showed her face. Her blonde hair hung down to her shoulders, and she had a look like an old 60's underwear model. She put down the kickstand on her bike and turned it off. "The names Eva. I was here looking for an agent named Snake. Are you from the east or the west?"

Dante put his own gun away. "My name is…" Dante paused. "Redgrave. Tony Redgrave."

Florina noticed the alias, but she decided to wait to hear a reason once they were alone again. The woman took a look at Florina. "That girl… you two are the ones who escaped from the fortress. Volgin's been looking all over for her specifically."

Dante reached for his gun. "You a friend of Volgin's?!

Eva let out a quick sigh of disgust. "No, I'm an agent with the KGB. I've been sent here to aid an American spy. You must be American; I can tell by the way you talk."

Dante relaxed his hand. "So are you here to just spy on him, or can you kill him?"

Eva thought a second. "I already know where to grab my mission objective. I guess it'd be okay for someone to kill him. Problem is, I can't."

Dante looked at the two guards. Agni and Rudra didn't seem to notice getting shot. He let them stand there. "I need to see that basterd die so I can get out of here. Right now, there isn't anything I'd love to do more then to wipe that sick grin off of his face."

Eva looked at Dante. "I see that you're confident. Good, because I've lost contact with the agent that was supposed to get rid of Volgin. For now, I guess you'll have to do."

Dante stood up. "Sorry lady, but I'm only here to kill him and nothing else. If you need someone to find something for you, you might have to look for your friend."

Eva sighed a little. "Fair enough. I guess if they let you escape, they fear you enough, probably meaning you can take on Volgin. I'll go ahead and see if I can make contact with the agent who was supposed to help me." Eva took a look at Florina again. "That's strange. I heard the Colonel did a number on her, but she looks fine."

"You're better off not knowing the details." Dante said. "For now, she's ill and I'll have to wait till she's better before I can take on Volgin."

Eva nodded. "Maybe that agent can help her if she's ill. I'll go make contact with him." Eva pulled a briefcase out from behind her on the bike and opened it up, revealing some radio equipment. She started fidgeting around with it. Right about the same time, Dante heard a strange tone in his ear. He noticed Florina reply to it to. He walked outside of the cave to see if it was coming from outside, but he didn't see anything strange. He started to scratch his neck, that's when he heard a voice in his head.

"This is Otacon. Is anyone there?" Dante recognized the voice and name.

"What the hell? Am I hearing things?" He muttered. But then he heard Otacon reply to it.

"Dante? Is that you?" The voice asked.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Dante asked.

"When they sent us through the portal, you were linked up with a Codec. They act by stimulating your ear directly rather then making a sound. That's why it sounds like my voice is inside your head. You reply to the calls by touching a certain part of your neck." Otacon explained.

"Great. So how do I use it to make calls like you do?"

"You can't. Me and Snake were the only ones who had Codecs before passing through the portal. We're the only ones who seem to be able to make calls to people who haven't completed a mission yet. Otherwise, as soon as you open the portal normally you'll get a call from that crazy announcer."

"Damn. So I guess I cant check up on Lady."

"Don't worry. The only two I haven't made contact with are Link and Ike; odds are she's with one of them. Tell me, who was your given partner?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm looking for Florina. I got partnered up with Lyn, and she's worried about her friend."

"Can she hear this?"

Lyn's voice then came on. "Yes, I can hear."

"Good." Dante said. "She's with me. We hit a snag earlier, but she'll be fine."

Lyn's tone got worried. "What happened?"

"You want me to put her on?" Dante asked.

"Yes. Could you please?" Lyn asked.

Dante got up and went into the cave. Eva was still tinkering with her radio; Agni and Rudra were still focused on making sure no one else got past. Dante picked up Florina. She was about to ask him why, but when he took her outside of the cave he touched her neck and her Codec turned on. "Okay Lyn, she's on."

"On what?" Florina asked.

"Florina!" Lyn shouted. Florina jumped a little.

"What's going on?" She asked, a little startled.

"It's a communication device that my partner is calling a Codec. We've all got one."

"So it really is you?" Florina asked.

"Yes Florina. I'm fine. The most trouble we had was fighting some strange mushroom looking creatures, but they weren't much. I'm in my second area. How are things on your end?"

"It's a little complicated. I was captured and Dante came to save me. But he stopped when a woman held me in front of her with a knife pressed against me. A sniper shot at Dante with some strange darts, and he passed out. I was knocked out also."

Otacon's voice then came on. "Are you still imprisoned?"

"No." Florina said. "I was beaten, but Dante managed to get us free. I was wounded pretty badly, and Dante used a strange magic on me. My wounds are gone, and I'm just waiting for an illness to clear."

Lyn sighed a little. "I'm glad to hear that you're okay. Florina, is your pegasus with you?"

"No."

"Do you have any weapons?"

"They took my sword and lance, and Dante hasn't been able to find them."

"I just hope Dante can get you out of it."

Dante talked. "Don't worry. She's safe with me. She's gotten over her shyness around me, so I can have an easy time protecting her."

Otacon then came on. "If you're able to protect her, then I'm sure Lyn can calm down. But for now, I think Snake wants to talk to you."

Dante paused. "Is he listening in?"

"No. He was waiting for me to call him so I could give him your frequency. He has figured out a few things, and he is trying to contact everyone."

"Okay. How do I hang up this thing?"

"I just cut off my signal and it turns off automatically. Snake should call you soon." Otacon then cut out. Dante carried Florina back into the cave. He felt her forehead.

"You get some sleep. It'll be a couple more days before you can walk on your own again. Don't strain yourself and make it a longer wait." Dante wrapped Florina back up into her blanket and placed her down on his jacket. She fell asleep almost instantly, being relieved to hear from Lyn. Eva had closed her suitcase.

"What was that all about?" She asked Dante.

"Had to converse a little outside. Don't worry about it. Did you reach the agent?"

"Yeah. He's been captured. He lost to the End and is in the Graniny Gorki prison. He should be able to bust out on his own. But the problem is that they've got him under extremely tight guard since he recently killed a second Cobra. He may need my help eventually."

"If your agent is safe then that means you can help give me instructions on how to get back into the fortress so I can kill Volgin."

"I've already got a plan." Eva stood up. "There will be a unit of Ocelot's who will set patrol here very soon. They wont check behind the falls, but they will patrol the shore. I don't know what your little trick is that you can control these guards, but use it on one of those Ocelot's and you should be able to get your weapons back. Or at least that sword of yours."

"What about her stuff? Her clothes? Her weapons?"

"That stuff is basically lost. The Colonel is keeping them as a souvenir, he wont give them up to anyone."

"So my friend here is stuck in her underwear?"

"Yes. Basically."

Dante was about to mutter in his disgust, but then his Codec started beeping again. "Excuse me a minute." He walked outside of the falls and touched his neck. Soon another familiar voice came on.

"This is Solid Snake. Come in Dante."

"Dante here." Dante replied.

"Good. Otacon was right about your frequency. I heard about what happened to Florina. Tell me, do you have any idea as far as to where you are?"

"None."

"Do you have any idea as far as to what year it is?"

"Yeah. According to two sentries my swords have brainwashed, it's 1964."

"Okay, I've got good news. I know where you are, and I know how you can help Florina."

"Oh really? How?"

"The girl who I'm traveling with is a healer who uses the opposite of your magic. She said that the poison caused by your magic can be treated by natural antidotes."

"I knew that. What's the point?"

"Is there an agent there who's codename is Naked Snake?"

"Naked Snake?! Well… I heard about a Snake, but not a naked one."

"That's my father. He hasn't gone crazy yet. The area you are in is called Tselinoyarsk, it's in Russia. Your in the middle of an operation called Snake Eater. I'm betting your mission in that area is to kill Volgin?"

"Yeah. But how'd you—"

Snake cut Dante off. "Dante, are you in the forest in that area?"

"Yeah. I'm close to a waterfall."

"Find some fallen trees and look on them for a brown mushroom. It's called the Baikal Scaly Tooth. Those mushrooms are a natural antidote for poisons that come from magic or other natural poisons that you ingest or inject. Including that magic you used."

"Sounds like good stuff."

"Not really. It's bitter as hell, but it will be fast working. The girl should be okay."

"Good. Now, do you have any other news?"

"Yes. Some of our objectives are overlapping. As you travel around, you may bump into me, Lyn, Link, or Ike. I'm fairly sure that Ike is traveling with Link's lover, so if you find Ike, tell him to wait there. I'll be contacting you daily, if Ike is close to you he will branch into the conversation through Codec. Link is worried about his friend, and I don't want the little rookie to keep panicking."

"I gotcha. So, find the mushrooms and continue as usual."

"Hold on, before you hang up, I have a question."

"Shoot."  
"Just what exactly happened to Florina? Lyn made it sound light, but I know it's more serious then you are letting on."

"She was being tortured. The man Volgin was trying to get me to talk by torturing her. He was shocking her and beating her, her body was covered in cuts and bruises by the time we managed to escape, and she was smoking from electrical burns. I had to use that magic to heal her because I'm not a very good medic." Dante said this with anger. Snake heard it.

"So Link was right. I found him yesterday when our quests overlapped. Those basterds who through this all together definitely have it in for us. It might be identical to the last one Melee."

"If you're telling the truth, I'll smash all their skulls in! They sent me here knowing what would happen?!"

"Calm down. We're not even sure if it's the complete staff of the tournament that is crooked, or just one man who is controlling the portals. Either way, I'd say that for now you find those mushrooms. Feed them to her. She will become very ill for about half an hour, and then her body will be completely purged of the poison when she vomits it. After that, she'll probably pass out and then wake up after ten hours. It sounds bad, but it's a lot better then being unable to even walk for days."

"I understand. Snake, where are you now?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I just left a portal. I'll contact you same time tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yes. Thanks Snake. And please, don't tell Lyn about Florina. I don't want her worrying as much as I have been."

"Don't worry. I'm good at keeping secrets." Snake then cut off his signal. Dante started to wander around the riverbed a little before he spotted a hollowed out tree. He noticed the strange mushroom Snake was talking about, and grabbed it. He then walked back into the waterfall cave. Eva was fumbling around with a stand and a pot of hot water. Dante could smell the flavored powder of instant ramen, and knew she was cooking her supper. Dante walked over to Florina. She was asleep but shaking. Dante put his hand on her face. His demonic side could sense she was having a nightmare, and he woke her up. She shouted as he did, her face was panicked and she was moving her arm as if she was looking for a weapon. Eva looked over at the commotion.

"Anything wrong over there?" She asked.

Dante didn't reply to Eva. He wrapped an arm around Florina and started whispering into her ear again. She calmed down, and looked at Dante. "It was… a dream?"

"Yeah it was." Dante said. "What exactly were you dreaming about that got you so riled up?"

"It was just one that comes up whenever I encounter a sadist… it was a bit of a mixed memory from an old battle of mine." Florina was talking quietly, as if she were still afraid. Dante let go of her, and grabbed the container he put the mushrooms in.

"Here. Eat this." Dante said. "It should clear up the poison."

"Thanks…" Florina muttered. She picked up the container and reached into it, pulling out the raw mushroom. She bit it and made a face like she was going to puke. She quickly gulped it down. "Definitely… if it's so bitter it must be an antidote…"

"It is." Dante assured her. She ate another bite, swallowing it down quickly. She then grabbed a canteen Rudra had stolen for her and had a quick pull at it. She quickly finished up the mushrooms, and paused. "They should start working soon."

"Take me out now. I can already guess what's about to happen." Florina said.

"Here." Dante picked her up and carried her outside of the waterfall. He placed her close to the lakebed. She rested against a tree while Dante went into the cave again. He retrieved a rag from Eva and dipped it into the river. Florina then felt the poison again at full effect. She shuddered and felt the pain growing and spreading wildly. She bit her lip and was doing her best not to cry out. Dante wiped her off with the rag. She tried to focus on him instead of the pain. Soon she was coughing violently. Each cough was painful and hard, and tears were welling up in her eyes. Dante just kept to wiping her off, and then carried her to the pit he had dug. She hung her head over it, her eyes shut. She clenched Dante's arm and began to vomit into the pit. It was discolored, and a strange vapor was coming off of it. After about a minute, she started coughing again. She spat a bit of blood into the pit, and then stopped. Her chest was heaving and she was sweating all over. Dante could feel her body burning, and he dipped her into the river briefly. She relaxed as Dante held her in the cool water, and started to breath regularly. Finally she stopped sweating and was cooling off. Dante pulled her out of the river. He looked at the pit. He could tell by the vapor that it was the demonic magic that was making her ill. Purged of it, she started to relax. Dante picked her up and carried her back to her little bed. He placed her on it, and was stroking her face. She fell asleep quickly, her face was relaxed this time, and Dante relaxed a bit himself. Eva took a look at the two with faint interest, but then went back to work on cooking her noodles. Dante sat next to Florina. After two minutes, Rudra approached him and whispered into Dante's ear through his host.

"Master, I sense more humans approaching. Do you want us to do--" And immediately Rudra was shot in the head. His host collapsed, it's body ruined. Rudra couldn't move it. Agni pulled out his sword self but suffered the same fate. The two couldn't move the humans like they could a headless demon, and were paralyzed. Dante grabbed Florina, and Eva grabbed her pistol. Soon a bunch of soldiers in black poured into the cave. They all had guns pointed. Dante hunched his body over the sleeping Florina and grabbed his gun. He aimed at the soldiers. There were eight soldiers in black easily. But soon another man walked in. It was the major who was obsessed with his revolver.

"So this is where you were hiding." He muttered. He was twirling a revolver in his hand. "Looks like you're not in the best of positions. Aren't I right, Tatyana and Dante?!" He pointed his gun at Eva. Dante didn't shoot. He could tell that his body wouldn't stand up to all of the enemy's fire long enough for him to use his Devil Trigger. Ocelot noticed this and laughed. "The Colonel wants to see that girl back. And now that I've found the spy that was helping Snake, I don't think I'll have to worry about him nuking anymore comrades." Eva suddenly slumped. Dante was the only one who heard the gunshot. He saw his old buddy, the sniper that tranquilized him. Dante stopped to talk.

"You're giving her back to that basterd?" He asked.

"I'll tell you what. We'll play a quick game of luck." Ocelot pulled a bullet out of his belt and loaded into his revolver and span the chamber. He then pulled out two other guns, and started juggling them. "I'll pull the trigger six times. If you're lucky, I'll only deliver you. If you're unlucky, all three of you are coming with me." Ocelot pulled a trigger on a revolver quickly, but it was empty. He did it again, empty. Two more times, no shots. Ocelot laughed a little. "You're pretty lucky. But now for the moment of truth." Ocelot pulled it again, nothing. But then he did a more dramatic toss of his last revolver. He caught it, and pulled the trigger. It fired and hit Dante in the gut. He growled, pulled out the bullet, and tossed it aside.

"I wont let you take her so easily!" Dante shouted. He pulled out his handgun and shot at one of the soldiers, but after he did, a dart was fired into his hand. It went numb and Dante dropped his gun. He still held onto Florina defiantly and looked at Ocelot with hatred. Ocelot laughed.

"Don't worry." He said. "The Colonel wont rape her or anything. But you'll want to wake up before she does. Volgin will be having fun with her every waking moment. So hope that The End's darts don't last very long on you!" Ocelot did a strange hand signal, and immediately Dante was shot in the head by the sniper. The tranquilizer took effect, and he passed out.

_Groznyj Grad_

Dante came too slowly. He couldn't tell how long he was unconscious, but he knew it was a while. As soon as he woke up, his eyes darted around. He was in some kind of hanger, Volgin was standing there, looking triumphantly at the unconscious Florina. She was naked, hanging by chains from some kind of tank. Dante looked at her in horror. She wasn't moving, and she was unbelievably banged up. She had burn marks on her from where she was electrocuted, and she wasn't even twitching. Soon Volgin turned around to face Dante. Volgin was wearing some kind of red suit, his ammo belts were also draped across his shoulders. He laughed a little. "It took you a while to get up. She passed out some time ago. She kept calling out your name, as if you could save her!" Dante felt his rage consume him. He yanked at a non existing chain, and noticed he was unbound. He got up.

"Is she alive?" He asked.

"She was last time I checked. But if she is now, she wont be alive for much longer. After I kill you, I'll wake her up and have a last bit of fun with her." Volgin laughed again. He pointed at a fuse box under the tank and sent a jolt of electricity to it. Soon they descended into some kind of small arena. Dante assumed his fighting stance. He was unarmed, but he wouldn't lose to Volgin. He didn't need to transform to kill him. But before he began, he heard a voice above him. It was Ocelot.

"Colonel, should I give him a weapon?" Ocelot asked.

"Go ahead and give him his guns, and maybe that little amulet, but nothing else." Volgin said. Ocelot tossed Dante his handguns, and his mother's amulet. Dante slung the amulet over his neck, and put the guns into his pockets on his jeans. He didn't talk. He would kill Volgin.

"Dante, if you lose, he kills the girl. She's still alive, but I don't know how long that Life Medicine will last. You should hurry." Ocelot said. Volgin growled at him, but looked back at Dante. A non-existent call to battle sounded between them. Dante pulled out his handguns, and Volgin fired a bolt of electricity. Dante fired into the bolt, but it kept moving. It then hit the handguns. The clips loaded into the guns had human bullets in them with the engravings that let Dante fire his magic bullets, and the bullets exploded under the electricity. Dante growled and tossed aside his guns. He assumed his favorite martial arts stance. Volgin again electrified himself and rushed at Dante. He evaded a few punches, and when Volgin's aura died down a little, he punched Volgin with all of his strength. He did a quick three hit combo, followed by an axe kick that slammed Volgin to the floor. He let off an electrical burst and Dante backed off. Volgin then pulled some bullets off of his belt and into his hand. He tossed them into the air and sent electricity into them. Dante evaded the bullets as they rushed at him. He couldn't get close because of the bullets, and he knew the Colonel wouldn't run out of ammo anytime soon. But then a gunshot rang out. It was loud, a sniper rifle. Volgin used an electrical shield to block the bullet, but he called it up to quickly and was winded. Dante looked up at and saw the sniper that saved him. Solid Snake, PSG-1 in hand, stood up and tossed Dante the Beowulf gauntlets. Dante quickly donned them. Snake then shouted out.

"Consider this a gift, Dante." He tossed the emblem of the tournament at Dante. He grabbed it, he felt the energy surge through him, and through his weapons. Dante channeled the power into his amulet and gauntlets, immediately he transformed, using his Devil Trigger. The gauntlets shone brightly, and Dante rushed up to Volgin, delivering a straight that caused Volgin to double over. Dante then crouched, his fist behind him. "KISS THIS!" He shouted, and slammed the fist into Volgin's jaw. He followed up with an uppercut. "RISING DRAGON!" Dante began spinning in midair, his demonic forms wings and his leg extended as he pummeled Volgin in the tornado. He then slammed Volgin into the ground with both fists, shouting "You're grounded!" Finally, Dante poured all the last of the energy into his right fist. He looked at Volgin, all of his anger in his right fist. "GO TO HELL!!" Dante then swooped down and slammed his fist into Volgin, the energy creating a volcano effect, tearing Volgin's body to shreds. All that was left was a bloody crater in the metal ground. Dante then felt the energy leave him. He reverted to his human form. Ocelot watched, paralyzed. He then shot the chains that suspended Florina, she dropped and Snake caught her. Ocelot then walked off. Dante leapt out of the arena to meet Snake.

"Is she okay?!" Dante shouted desperately. Snake felt her neck for a minute, checking her pulse.

"She's in bad shape. Mist, we need your help." Snake shouted. Dante looked around. He didn't see anyone. But then he saw something… a floating staff with a blue orb at the end. Then he saw the light ripple, a quick flash, and then standing in front of him was Ike's sister. She bent down next to Florina.

"Snake…. Is she still alive?" Mist asked.

"Yeah, but barely. Hurry up. She wont last another thirty seconds." Snake replied. Mist touched Florina's forehead with the blue orb tip of the staff, and closed her eyes. She muttered a soft prayer, and Florina's wounds began to close. Dante watched with slight amazement. Soon Mist finished her prayer, and Florina's wounds were mostly gone. But before Mist could use the spell again, the orb of her staff dissolved. Snake muttered a curse. "Her broken bones didn't heal. You'll have to take care of her in the next area before you set off. Here…" Snake pulled out a vial full of a strange yellow liquid. "When she wakes up, have her drink this, and she should heal up in less than a day." Snake passed Florina to Dante, and got up. As he did, a portal opened. Snake began to walk towards it, followed by Mist.

"Snake!" Dante shouted.

Snake paused. "What is it?'

"How did you find me?"

Snake paused, but shouted. "Lyn found someone who has some control over the portals. When I found her yesterday, she sent me here because Mist was the only one with those potions and that staff."

"Who was the man?"

Snake paused again. "You'll find out on your own soon. You have three more areas to clear before you will return to the tournament base. I'm almost done. I'll see you when you get back. Make sure the girl doesn't get hurt like that again."

"I wont. I'll watch her closely."

"Good. I'll see you around, Dante." Snake walked through the portal, Mist went with him. As they walked through it, it changed shape a little, it was now ready to transport Dante. He picked up Florina gently. Soon two guards, carrying Agni and Rudra, walked up and grabbed Dante's handguns. They walked over to Dante.

"Master" Rudra muttered. "Here is your equipment. We cannot carry our hosts through the portals, so take us." Agni grabbed a hold of Florina and held her. Dante draped the coat over his arms. The guards gave Dante his handguns, and his sword Rebellion. They then stabbed themselves, and gave the swords to Dante. The two guards dropped dead as soon as Dante grabbed Agni and Rudra from their hands. He put the swords onto his back, and picked up Florina. He walked through the portal, after spitting into the crater that was Volgin's grave.

* * *

Volgin be dead, Florina be wounded, Snake be badass. I'll update soon! R&R! 


	12. DH Chap 4

_**Super Smash Bros. BRAWL**_

_**Part Two: Adventure**_

**_DH Chap. 4: Light_**

Reviews! Reviews! I SEE THEM!! REVIEWS!!

Still working on the timeline. It'll be done soon.

I'll probably post one more DH Chapter before I move onto the Legendary Mercenary chapters which cover the adventures of Snake and Mist. It'll give you a bit of insight into what is going on with the other characters through Snake's Codec. I'll update that up to the point where Snake saves Florina's ass, and then I'll resume the Devil Hunter chapters. After I'm done with that, I'll finish up the Legendary Mercenary chapters, and then move onto Lyn's chapters.

Note: There will be two new arrivals at the end of the adventures. Spoilers in the shape of riddles, you would've had to play their games to get these: One will be the Wolf of Sacae, and the other will be carrying Rebellion's twin. If you get the riddles, PM me and I'll let you make a request for a third new arrival.

* * *

New Super Smash attacks:

Dante/Beowulf: Real Impact: Dante will transform into his demonic form, hurl the enemy into the air with a devastating "Rising Dragon" uppercut, do a mid-air tornado attack, slam the enemy into the ground with a haymaker, and then finish it all off with a ground pound attack referred to as "The Volcano."

* * *

_Dante's Office: "Devil May Cry"_

Florina's pain drove her into another dream. A nightmare that had haunted her. The memory of a man who became a devil, seeking power. In her nightmare, his dark magic consumed Lyn and Hector, the Archsage helpless before the devils power. Though Lyn and Hector survived and killed the devil, Florina never saw that. She just watched in horror. She then felt the dark magic consume her. The pain swam into her blood and spread all over her body. She started screaming, calling out the name of the one man who could match the devils power on his own. She felt like she was shouting for a lifetime before she heard a voice. She felt a light touch on her face and saw a bright red light. She looked at it. A demon, a true demon, was flying towards her. Its arm extended, she reached out and grabbed it and felt the pain vanish, she saw the darkness retreat, and then she woke up, seeing the demon in his true form. Dante was holding the sobbing Florina, she grabbed on, ignoring the pain from her broken ribs. She clutched onto him and held on desperately. She heard Dante's voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying. She grabbed onto him, and finally could make out a song he was singing to her to calm her down, what he had been whispering to her in the cave. A strange song.

"_We are falling_

_The light is calling_

_Tears inside me_

_Coming down_

_Bless me with the_

_Leaf off of the tree_

_On it I see_

_The freedom reign_

_We are falling_

_The light is on me_

_Tears inside_

_Calm me down_

_Bless me with the_

_Leaf off of the tree_

_On it I see_

_The freedom reign_

_Midnight calling_

_Mist of resolving_

_Crown me with the_

_Pure green leaf_

_Bless me with the_

_Leaf off of the tree_

_On it I see_

_The freedom reign_

_Praise to my father_

_Blessed by the water_

_Black night, dark skies_

_The devils cry"_

Florina stopped crying and listened to it. Dante noticed her calming down and let go of her. He then wrapped his coat around her. Soon she realized why he had to wrap his coat around her. She quickly pulled it over her nude body, forgetting that Volgin had torn them up before he began torturing her again. She heard a strange ringing; Dante got up and walked to the phone. He picked it up. "Devil May Cry, this is Tony Redgrave." Florina didn't respond. She sat there, the pain finally coming into effect. She lay back on the couch she was resting on. She didn't know how long she was asleep for, but she felt like her insides had been torn apart. She then heard Dante talking again. "Damnit Enzo, I told you that I wouldn't be taking on any jobs right now!" Dante paused, Florina heard someone talking on the other end. "Sounds strange that you'd call me for something other then a demon attack. What's wrong?... uh huh… the guardians… hold on… Lucia? Why is she… yes. No, tell her my location. Yeah… thanks… No Enzo… No I told you, the girl isn't my wife… no… Enzo… what did your mother teach you about Devil Hunters? There are two things you never ask them: their age, and their personal life. No it's none of your damn business why I asked you if their were any pegasus sightings recently… yes it has something to do with why I've been gone for a week… yes… okay… gotcha. Goodbye." Dante hung the phone up and started muttering. "That idiot can't tell the difference from a black cat and an Agonofinis." He walked over to Florina. "You feeling okay?"

Florina remembered that the poison was gone. She opened her mouth, but it hurt to breath. Her eyes were still wet with tears, but Dante saw she was struggling. He got up and grabbed a bottle from off of his desk. She looked into it, recognized the vulnerary, and drank a dose. She felt it begin to work through her body. As soon as the pain went away, she talked. "I'll be okay."

"You could've fooled me." Dante said. "I only hear screaming from humans like that when they're afraid for their life. What was that nightmare?"

Florina didn't reply. She remembered the dream still, the fight with the devil. She started shaking from the memory of it. Dante wrapped his arms around her again and she felt calm. She didn't know why, but she felt as though he was warding off the magic of the devil. She talked. "It was the dream of my toughest fight. A devil I had to fight…"

"I see. That's why you cared so much when I said I was a devil."

"Yes… I can tell though. You're not a devil… the devils… they're afraid of you… why is that?"

'It's my blood. My sword. My father, the single devil who committed histories first rebellion. He betrayed his own kind and saved humans." Florina could tell that it was a subject that made Dante sad. She wrapped her arms around him, forgetting herself. They held each other for a few minutes, but then there was a knock on the door. Dante got up and went over to it, he looked out a peep hole and then opened the door. "Lucia. It's been a long time since Argus. How've you been?"

Florina watched the doorway as someone walked in. She was taller then Florina, she had blood red hair, strange white clothing, and a dark skin tone. She also had a strange accent. The woman took a look at Florina. "So, Son of Sparda, she's the one who you are protecting."

Dante looked over at Florina. "Yeah."

The woman walked over. Florina clutched at Dante's coat, covering up her body. Lucia looked at her. "A shy one. Quite natural that the Son of Sparda would be attracted to her. A woman with a weak looking body but a powerful soul. A clean one."

"What? Are you jealous?" Dante joked.

"You still enjoy jokes. But I guess you're done playing around with trick coin tosses?"

"I was a little older then. I had a bit of a problem come up while using the Divinity Statues. For some reason I had become a lot older for about a month, the same time that I helped your tribe, and then I went back to my normal self after I killed The Despair Embodied."

"You're stronger then the statues and the demons blood now. That's why you are now your normal age."

Florina didn't know what they were talking about, but was too nervous about the strange woman to ask. Lucia stood up. "How do you plan on clothing and equipping her?"

Dante took a look at Florina. "Well… she's a bit bustier then Lady, but I should be able to find something that will fit her. After that I'll take her to grab some clothes that will fit, and I'll get her some more equipment."

Lucia shook her head. "Should I accompany you?"

Dante thought a second. "Maybe that wouldn't be too bad of an idea… except--" Suddenly the phone rang. Dante went over to pick it up. "Devil May Cry, Redgrave speaking… Enzo?! What's going on? …an Erishkigal spell?! What kind of maniac would cast that?!... You don't think… if it's not a true devil then I've nothing to worry about… yes, my handguns are fixed… okay, I'll handle him… I changed my mind because I didn't think something big like this would pop up… no, believe me… anyone who can use Erishkigal needs to be meet by an S Class Hunter, and I'm the only one left… yes… I understand…. No, tell the guardians to not get involved… yes… I'm on my way." Dante hung up the phone. "Lucia, Dark Druid."

Florina's eyes went wide. "Who?!"

Dante saw Florina's reaction. "Lucia, get her some clothes now. I've got to check something."

Lucia grabbed Florina's shoulders and looked over her body. Florina was too startled from the words "Dark Druid" to be shy. Lucia ran outside of the shop quickly, and then came back with a full set of clothes. A white shirt, a bra, underwear, skirt, socks and shoes, everything. Florina slipped it on quickly, and soon Dante came up the stairs. He was wearing a tight red button up shirt and a long sleeved dark purple undershirt that belonged to his father. Dante openly wore his mother's amulet also. On his back was his sword Rebellion, and on his fists and legs were the Beowulf weapons. He then tossed a black sword to Florina. She grabbed it. It was thin, light, long, and sharp. On it's blade were decorative snakes, but it was made of a hard metal. She muttered a quick "Thank you" to Dante, and then followed him outside. Lucia came out behind him, on her back was Agni and Rudra. She was a construct, and the swords couldn't possess her. Rudra shouted out to Dante. "Master, I'm sure of it, that Dark Druid is definitely a human turned devil."

Agni then shouted. "The portal for us will open when we kill him, but it may be difficult."

Rudra then shouted. "The woman who holds us won't be able to hurt the druid, he uses soul essence to shield himself. The sword Relentless and your weapons Beowulf will be able to hurt him though. We shall pray that the girl is swift enough."

Dante then shouted. "This is a mission now, a serious one. No talking you two!"

Agni and Rudra didn't reply. Dante opened a garage that was attached to his shop. In it was a strange motorcycle, and attached to it was a sidecar. Dante leapt onto the bike, Lucia got in the sidecar. Florina climbed onto the bike and held onto Dante. Soon he revved the engine, and they sped off quickly.

_Temen-Ni-Gru Ruins_

Florina's nightmare stood in the middle of a strange stone ring. She looked. His dark magic oozed from his body and made his form gigantic. She was doing all she could to not scream. Dante pulled the bike over and stepped off of it. He stood before the man. "What does a devil think he's doing in the hunter's territory?"

The devil turned. "I am Nergal, and you are nothing. I have come here to summon up a demon and absorb his quintessence. Does that sound simple enough for you, demon?" Nergal laughed sinisterly, Florina was terrified but Dante didn't flinch. Nergal was about to turn back to his work, which looked like he was opening a portal. Dante pulled out his guns and started shooting. Nergal didn't seem to notice pain, but he did turn to Dante. "You fool. You cannot fight me and live! Now die!" Nergal flashed a strange kata and dark energy pooled out of his body. It began to gather around Dante. Florina screamed, Dante would die if he didn't move. But he stood there. The energy for the spell Erishkigal began to gather, and Dante was surrounded by the dark energy. But he remained cold and confident. Florina was about to rush to save him, but Lucia restrained her. All Dante did was hold out his hand, a strange energy seemed to flow from it. The energy then exploded, a huge burst of energy that would've torn almost anyone to shreds. But it faded instantly, it had all gone into Dante's strange spell. He then rushed up to Nergal and struck, the energy that he had absorbed was unleashed, and it struck Nergal with unbelievable power. Nergal's energy was blown away, and soon all that stood there was a man who was crazed with power. Florina then felt an energy. She looked at Dante's bike and noticed something strapped to its side. She grabbed it. It shocked her for a second but then let up. She held out the thunder scythe, Dante's guitar Nevan. She tossed it towards Dante and pulled out her own sword. She then walked up towards Dante. Lucia knew what was about to happen and ran off.

"Florina…" Dante started talking. "No matter what happens, just have faith in me and don't move. This will be big. When I strike the final cord, attack. Don't stop, don't think, just attack." Dante began to play a quick tune on his guitar, it began slow but then picked up. Nergal launched a bolt of dark energy at the two, but Dante didn't flinch. Florina didn't either. She stood there, clutching her sword. Before the energy hit, Dante began playing at full speed, and began singing.

_"The flinch in your eyes calls your bluff_

_Feel free to die when you've had enough!_

_Useless cause is breaking your back_

_Your life ends when you attack!_

_Make your move_

_Make your stand_

_Make the win_

_HA!_

_Like you can!_

_See the war!_

_See me rule!_

_See the mirror you'll see a fool_

As Dante played, electricity swarmed around him and Florina, protecting them from Nergal's magic. Florina felt some of the energy flow into her also, she began to feel stronger. Dante kept playing, Florina felt the power of a Devil Hunter begin to flow into her.

_To take me out you must fight like a man!_

_You've yet to prove that you can!_

_I see your might and it compares to something_

_That is if something is nothing_

Dante began playing faster, Florina's body began to emit an aura

_Time to figure!_

_Time to sin!_

_You're times done_

_When you begin_

_Live for suffer_

_Live for revenge_

_Now you're life_

_Comes to an end_

Florina felt that it was soon time to attack. She opened her eyes and looked at Nergal. He was paralyzed, the power from Dante and Florina was wounding him somehow. Dante began pounding out the notes, the energy flowing full force, as strong as Dante could emit without transforming.

_**TASTE THE BLOOD!**_

_**TASTE YOUR FATE!**_

_**SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE**_

_**WITH YOUR HATE!**_

_**THE LAST BREATH**_

_**YOUR LAST STAND**_

_**THE LAST OF ALL**_

_**IN YOUR COMMAND**_

Florina felt Dante's play slowing. She clutched the sword, spinning it in her hands. It felt so light, she felt strength she never felt before swim through her. She pooled it all together, her hate for Nergal led her as she charged. Dante began to sing a final verse to Nergal as he clutched his wounds, on his knee. He heard Dante's menacing voice and whimpered, the two of them were making a devil cry.

_Knee in the blood with your crying pleas_

_Wade in the sorrow, bathe in your fears_

_Clear the mind from righteousness suffer_

_WITNESS THE MOMENT OF YOUR FAILURES PROSPER_

As Dante cried out the last words, he stopped playing. He didn't need to keep playing to weaken Nergal. Florina cleaved through him, slicing a wound across his chest, cutting into his heart. He let out one final look of pure terror, a tear ran down his cheek from the fear, and then his body collapsed into his blood. Florina just held the sword, paralyzed. She couldn't believe it, the power she just used. Dante walked up to her, his guitar on his back, Agni and Rudra were in his hands. He stopped by Florina, he looked and saw their portal begin to open. "Humans who are Devil Hunters must first witness the atrocities of a devil. They must see the sins one can commit, and then they must vanquish their fear of the devils power and strike. Freed from fear, their powers will crush the devils. That's what I had to do. I had to vanquish my fear, face my nightmare in Mundus, and kill him."

Florina paused, and let her tears drop. She wasn't scared. She wasn't in pain. She was just crying. Her emotions returning as she let go of the one feeling she had from her memories of Nergal. She vanquished it, and using a Hunters sword, she killed a devil. She leaned onto Dante. She realized why Dante was so powerful, why Snake was so powerful, why Link and Ike were so powerful, and why Lyn was becoming so powerful. She put her long sword into a harness on her back that Lucia had attached to the shirt while she was bringing it to her. Soon the portal opened. Their Codec's rang. They answered them, and heard Solid Snake's voice.

"I'm sorry Dante, but I was listening in. So was Lyn. Are you two okay?"

Dante replied, Florina was still stunned. "The feeling she has will be overwhelming for someone who was so young when she first felt it. When you felt your own powers awakening, it was mixed with despair that you learned to overcome. Hers was with fear that she's overcoming. You know what that high is when you vanquish your nightmares."

Another voice came on, it was Lyn. "Florina… are you okay?"

Florina weakly muttered yes. Snake came back on. "Dante, I've found out some news you'll want to hear. On your quest, you will fight two men of extraordinary power. Or as you called him, a devil. Volgin was too weak to be yours. You will fight another one."

"So who did you fight then?" Dante asked.

"Mist helped me kill a soldier named The Fear. She's become adept with his bow gun, and the bolts are surprisingly easy to come by. And the one I fought was a strange man covered in black armor. I had some trouble killing him. Dante, you will fight a monster that is on par with you soon. I won't be able to contact you once I exit this last portal. Listen to me now, don't trust anybody else but us. There is a conspiracy going on, I'm sure of it. Someone really has it in for us. I've got to go now. Over and out."

* * *

What the hell?! Nergal?! A conspiracy?! Florina making a badass kill?! What the hells going on?! R&R!! 


	13. DH Final Chapter

_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl**_

**_Part 2: Adventure_**

**_Devil Hunter Final Chapter: Battle of Bloods_**

* * *

**__**

This is the final Devil Hunter chapter. After this, Dante and Florina will be done with their quest and can exit through a portal to the next stage of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

Quick reminder on who is carrying what:

Dante has Rebellion, Nevan, Ebony and Ivory, and Agni&Rudra

Florina has Dante's sword Relentless. It's the long slim blade from Devil May Cry 2

Mynameisriku, you solved the reviewers riddle, so now you'll be allowed to suggest who the third newcomer should be. PM me to tell me who you would like to see.

I will be posting this at the same time as the second Legendary Mercenary chapter. For some spoilers on who the newcomers will be, turn to LM Chap 2.

Now it's time to read.

* * *

_Alter of the Demon King_

Dante and Florina were thrown out of the portal. Dante felt something strange while they were passing through it. Someone changed the path of the portal while they were passing through it. Dante dusted himself off and stood up. Florina got up using Relentless as a cane. They looked around. In they were in an alter, to Dante it looked like an alter for resurrection for a demon. A big one. In the middle of the alter lie a corpse. A strange man. Judging by his clothes, he was some kind prince, but Dante could tell by his aura that he was a necromancer. Dante pulled out his sword Rebellion. Something wasn't right. Florina could sense it too. Soon a voice thundered though the room. "So, Eirika and Ephraim haven't come yet. Too bad. But I see that a half demon has come to me. And he brought me a sacrifice. Perfect." The voice cried.

Dante looked at the body in the alter again. It was fading. He then saw darkness fill the room. He didn't recognize the aura, but he could tell that it was a demon. A vengeful one. Its body began to take form. In the middle of the alter, a huge body began to form. Its huge fangs and goat horns formed on its head, its three eyes shone with magic. Its wings were huge as well. The demon himself began talking. "I am Fomortiis, the Demon King! Now half demon, you shall offer yourself before me! You and the virgin girl will be a great feast of power for my return!"

"Don't talk." Dante said. He assumed his stance. "Just die!" Dante dashed up to the body, Florina followed. They leapt up and hacked at the demons body, but it didn't appear to do much. Dante didn't have any holy water, and the demon was too huge for him to fight with his normal body's power alone. He would have to use the Devil Trigger. But for some reason he couldn't focus on his amulet. Dark energy began to swirl around the third eye of the demon, he launched an attack using his dark magic, it was extremely powerful, but Dante managed to dodge. This demon was stronger than Nergal easily. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and began shooting. Florina stood by him, following his lead because she was inexperienced in fighting true demons. The bullets weren't making much of an impact on Fomortiis, and the demon was focusing again. Dante then felt a surge of energy through him. Dante didn't know what was going on. He tried to get rid of the energy by channeling it to Rebellion. As he did, he felt his own demons blood begin to burn. Florina watched, she didn't know what was happening. Dante's body began to radiate a strange aura. She never saw him use his Devil Trigger before, and this time something was strange about it. Too strange. Dante reached for Nevan but couldn't move anymore. His aura then let out a burst as he transformed. Florina was blown back by the shock of his aura. She hit the wall of the alter and was winded. She watched as Dante transformed. His head became white as a skull and took the shape of some kind of monster head. His body swelled in size with muscle and turned red, he let out a howl, but his voice was slightly muffled by the power. Soon a set of wings emerged off of Dante's back. Ebony and Ivory also disappeared in the aura, all that Dante had was Nevan and Rebellion.

Dante turned towards Fomortiis, the demon was making him lose control of his demons blood. He felt it flow through his body, and felt himself losing his human emotions and powers. It slowly overtook him. He started losing control of his mind. Dante pulled Rebellion off of his back. The sword let out a strange glow, but it wasn't able to do anything to suppress the power. Fomortiis laughed, Dante turned to Florina, his eyes glowing red, devoid of his human self. The demon king began shouting again. "Now my slave, torture the girl! Make her despair flood the room, let me see her blood!" Dante began slowly walking towards Florina, his sword dragging on the ground. She didn't grab Relentless, but instead tried to plead with Dante. He didn't hear her though. His human self was lost. He raised Rebellion over his head, even his stance was lost in the mad demons power. He started to swing it down, but as he cut into her shoulder he stopped, her scream, the scent of her blood, all of it made her stop. The demonic Dante froze. He lifted Rebellion and then dropped it. Florina grabbed onto him, crying out his name. Dante grabbed his head, his wings wrapped around him and Florina. The demon king shouted out in rage, and started to swing his claw down towards the two, but then it was cut by some unseen force. He stopped and looked. In the entryway, two people stood. Florina saw Lyn, and with her a man wearing blue clothes. He was carrying a large katana, while Lyn had her sword, the Mani Katti drawn. The man began talking. "Who are you? The foolish demon who dares to tamper with the Devil's son? My brother?"

Fomortiis looked at the man. It was another half demon, his aura perfectly matching Dante's. He began talking. "I am the Demon King! No half-breed shall wound me and live!" Fomortiis fired a blast of energy at the man, but he and Lyn seemed to effortlessly dodge it. They were both fast, too fast for Fomortiis. Lyn charged, the man charged, their swords flashing. They both swung together, slicing into Fomortiis, creating a horrible wound that Dante and Florina weren't able to inflict. He bellowed out. "My slave! Kill the interlopers! Kill them!"

Florina strengthened her grip on Dante, ignoring the blood from her shoulder. "No Dante! Don't! You're not his slave!" The man walked over, he tapped on Dante's shoulder using his sword.

"Dante, you would never be the one of us to lose control of your blood. Why did you so easily submit to this fool? The so called Demon King?!" The man shouted. Dante let go of Florina, and then picked up Rebellion. The sword let out its glow again in Dante's hands, the aura Dante was emitting seemed to be drawn into Rebellion, and Dante reverted to his human form.

"Sorry bro." Dante said. "Made a mistake. I tried to use the Devil Trigger and left myself open for it."

Fomortiis began shouting. "WHAT?! HOW!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SLAVE?!"

The man let his sword drop to his side, he began advancing. Dante did as well.

"I am the Demon King! You two half breeds are no match for me!!"

Dante's brother began talking. "Don't be a fool. You're not facing demons. We are the sons of Sparda, the true Demon King."

Dante laughed and pointed Rebellion at Fomortiis. "You're wasting your time buddy. Any demon stupid enough to call himself "King" who can be wounded that easily by a human wielding a regular weapon needs to learn the hard way about why we are called Devil Hunters." Dante's brother knocked Dante's sword with his own, Dante assumed a stance, so did his brother, they both charged. Florina watched in amazement, they seemed to be in synch with each other. Lyn walked over to Florina. In the confusion of the battle, Florina didn't notice the shadows of optical camouflage, she only noticed when it's user began to wrap a strange bandage around her wound.

Dante and his brother shouted as they leapt up and began slicing, creating two more grievous wounds. They then thrust their swords into Fomortiis. The swords stuck out of his sides, one on each side. Dante did a jump kick onto his sword, kicking it through. His brother did a hand strike on his sword. The two swords went completely through Fomortiis. Dante caught his brother's sword and swung it expertly. Dante's brother did the same with Rebellion. They assumed a stance, leapt up, and cut into Fomortiis's eyes. They landed and swapped swords. Dante then produced his handguns, his brother grabbed one from his hand. "I thought you were only going to do it my way once." Dante said.

"This demon should learn what happens to anyone who opposes us. He will witness the same power we used to destroy Arkham." His brother replied. They pointed the guns high at Fomortiis head, he couldn't move though. The scent of his blood filled the room, overpowering the smell of even Florina's blood. Dante and his brother did a step towards each other, their backs touching. They aimed the guns, one over the other in the shape of a lucky 7. "**JACKPOT**" they shouted together and pulled the triggers. Two bullets, bathed in magic, sped towards the third eye of the fake demon king. They exploded on his skull.

"NOO!!! THIS CANNOT BE!! I AM THE KING OF DEMONS!! NOOOOOO!!!" His body reduced to dust. Dante's brother returned the handgun.

"He couldn't even think up some half decent last words. Even Mundus had some interesting things to say before I killed him." The brother muttered. He then looked. In the middle of the room stood a black orb of magic, the demons soul. It began to transform, and it took the shape of a sword. Dante walked over and grabbed it. He then scoffed.

"After all that shit he sends us through, he cant even produce a decent Devil Arm. This thing is weaker then all of my other weapons." Dante slammed the sword onto the ground. Instead of cutting through, it shattered. "The edge wasn't even sharp. Guess that's our proof that he was an idiot."

"Indeed." The man muttered. He then put his sword into it's scabbard. It was too big to fit onto his sash like a regular sword, so he carried it in his hand. Dante turned to Florina. He saw the strange bandage on her, and could smell that someone else was around, but he didn't bother to ask about it. He leaned down to talk to Florina.

"Sorry about your shoulder. Vergil's right, I should've given in that easily. You okay?" Dante asked.

Florina looked up at him. She smiled and a small tear of joy ran down her cheek. She grabbed Dante with her good arm. "I'll be fine. Thanks for not turning into a devil."

Lyn looked at Dante. She had a stern look on her face. Dante could tell what was coming. "If you're going to cut me, make it the side. Shoulder wounds heal up slowly."

Lyn smiled a little. Dante relaxed a bit. She then slapped Dante. The sound echoed through the entire chamber. Vergil let out a little laugh. "Seems as though that she would be more then a match for you, Dante."

Dante rubbed his cheek. "Well, I'll remember this next time I lose control of my Devil Trigger. That should sober me up very quickly."

"Boy I know that feeling…" A voice muttered. Dante looked into empty space.

"Show yourself Otacon. Unless you're hiding something."

Soon enough the light flickered in the space Dante was looking into, and Otacon's stealth camo turned off. "Sorry, I'm not much of a fighter and I didn't want that big demon guy to see me."

"When did you get slapped by Lyn?"

"I think it's better that the human not describe his story. I was there when it happened." Vergil said. He pulled his amulet off of his neck and focused into it, soon a portal opened. Dante watched in amazement.

"So that's what you learned to do after a year in hell?"

"It's power grew as it was splashed with the blood of Abyss demons. I kept myself busy while I was away." Vergil replied.

"So, do I need to prepare a welcome back party, or is this just a short visit?"

"That depends on the outcome of the tournament. I will tell you this, I will be staying for the finals. I wish to see how far Lyn will reach."

"You love fast women just as much as I do, don't you?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"I guess I'll see you around then. Unless Lyn is also finished."

"She is. The portal is for all five of us."

"Okay. Let's get moving." Dante walked over and picked up Florina. He carried her gently, although the bleeding stopped, he still cut deep enough so that there was a lot of blood. Lyn followed Dante, as well as Otacon. The five of them walked through the portal into the next stage.

* * *

That's right folks, Vergil! Dante's twin! The two of them make InuYasha and Sesshomaru look like puppies in comparison. This is the end of the Devil Hunter chapters. You'll find out how Vergil came to travel with Lyn, and how hard Otacon was slapped in the Blade Lord chapters. R&R! 


	14. LM Chap 1

_**Super Smash Bros. BRAWL**_

_**Part Two: Adventure**_

**_Legendary Mercenary Chapter One: Mist?! MIST!! MIIIIIIIIIISSSST!!!!_**

Reviews are the way you get me to type. Thank you Shalaman, Steven Hail, and mynameisriku.

I'm not quite done with Dante's final fight. So meantime, here's the beginning of the Legendary Mercenary chapters. After I finish Legendary Mercenary, I will finish up Devil Hunter, and then move onto Blade Lord. After Lyn's, I will probably do the Hero of Time chapters, and finish it all up with Ike's Greil Mercenary chapters.

I haven't had anyone answer the riddle yet. Whoever answers the riddle gets to nominate a newcomer. You must tell me the identities of the two newcomers in a PM. You must give me the identity of:

The Wolf of Sacae

The wielder of Rebellion's twin

Meantime, I tell a story of mercenaries. START READING!

* * *

New Team Attacks:

Dante and Florina: Devil Falcon: Dante shares his powers with Florina while weakening the enemy by playing "Taste the Blood" on Nevan. Florina will finish off the enemy with her sword Relentless.

Note: Team Attacks will be preformed by the fighters and one partner. Needless to say, Lyn can't fight with Otacon, and Ike can't fight with Ilia, and Lady and Link fight with completely different weapons, so those three newcomers will be needed.

* * *

_Dark Pact Chamber_

Solid Snake stalked around the chamber, SOCOM in hand. His landing through the portal wasn't a conferrable one, and he also knew that he would have to travel with a girl that would need protecting. He had his Anti-Personal sensor on. He did detect human life, but he couldn't find her. He walked silently around the chamber, killing strange sand-born demons as he did. Finally, he came into the center of a chamber. In the middle of it lie a strange alter. On that alter; Snake's partner was lying unconscious. Snake dashed up to her to check on her. True to his luck, it was someone he'd need to protect. A small teenage girl, Ike's sister Mist. Snake checked her body. She didn't have any bad wounds, but was still out cold. Snake knew it would probably make her condition worse if he tried to wake her, so he instead tried to use his Codec. He started by dialing in Otacon's frequency. He sent the signal and heard someone answer. "This is Solid Snake. Come in Otacon." Snake said.

"Snake? God am I glad to hear from you." Otacon replied.

"It's been an hour since we were dumped out of the portals. Please tell me that you are traveling with either Lyn or Dante."

"Don't worry, I'm with Lyn. She's… out cold though. She landed on her head when the portal coughed her up. Luckily it's nothing serious."

"I've got something similar. I'm with that mercenary's sister. It looks like she was too little to go through the portal like that."

"Those portals seem to be pretty hazardous. By why are we okay?"

"She's sixteen Otacon. She's still a kid."

"When did she tell you your age?"

"I can tell by her body."

"Wow Snake. I didn't think you were around girls that much. I thought you were a loner usually."

"Huh? Hold on a second Otacon."

"What's wrong?"

Snake didn't reply. He heard a strange blip on his AP sensor, which normally came from someone who was wired with a Codec or nanomachines. He leaned down and checked Mist's ears. He saw the tiny machine that fueled the Codec. "Otacon, the girl has a Codec. Check Lyn, does she have one also?"

"Huh? Hold on, I'll check." Otacon paused for a second and then came back on. "That's a Codec, without a doubt."

"It's strange." Snake ran his fingers down Mist's chest. "It looks like they don't have a controller. Like it can only receive calls. Otacon, check Lyn."

"Uh…"

"What's wrong Otacon?"

"Snake… those hook onto your chest…"

"Yes, I know. You'll have to check her for the control module of her Codec. I can tell Mist doesn't have one, does Lyn?"

Otacon's embarrassment started to rise in his voice. "Snake, I can't do that!"

"Otacon, you'll have to. Just hope she doesn't wake up."

Otacon waited a moment to reply. Snake heard a slight ruffling. Otacon was checking Lyn by uncovering her chest. Snake held back a laugh at his friend's inexperience, and soon Otacon replied, his voice harried. "No, she doesn't have a controller. It's set up to receive calls only."

Snake laughed. "You didn't have to take a look at her breasts to find it Otacon. You could've just used your hand."

"I just hope she doesn't slap me when she notices that her clothes aren't exactly the same way. I didn't know how to work that strange kimono of hers."

"She looked fast, but not strong. Don't worry, it'd be like getting slapped by Meryl."

"Snake, Meryl was very strong and you know that!" Otacon's voice was now worried.

"Don't worry Otacon. Can you check the frequency range on that codec of hers? I'm going to try and see if anyone else has one. Maybe we can make contact with another fighter."  
"I'll be just a second…" Otacon paused, and then replied. "It's wired to reply between frequencies 140.00 and 141.99. It's the standard one that you and I have."

"So in other words we have 200 possible frequencies that the warriors will be on. Terrific."

"I'll check the frequencies around 141.00. You check the ones around 140.00. If I find anyone, I'll call you. My frequency is still 141.21, yours is--"

"141.80. I know. So that means you've only got 97 frequencies to check. I've got 100. I'll call you later Otacon."

"Right Snake. Over and out."

Otacon cut off his frequency. Snake looked at Mist. Her face was relaxed as if she was asleep rather then out cold from a head injury. He decided to start playing around with the Codec. He got silence from frequencies 140.00 to 140.20, but at 140.21 the Codec kept ringing. He had reached someone, but they weren't replying. Snake took a note of the frequency. He had been tinkering for 30 minutes now. He took a look at Mist. She was still asleep. Snake sighed and pulled out his cigs. She had a cute look to her, but he hadn't ever had very good luck with cute girls. Especially ones with brown hair whose names started with "M". Snake lit a cig and took a puff. He looked at Mist. She looked to innocent to be a hired killer. She looked old class enough, maybe her mercenary group was hired to fight bandits. Snake thought a second and checked her hands. They had slight marks from recovering blisters, it looked like from a string. Too think to be a whip, more like a bowstring. Snake checked her shoulders, they had a slight build, like an archers, but it seemed strange. He took a drag from his cig. As he blew the smoke out of his mouth, he heard Mist begin to mutter. Snake looked at her. Her face was suddenly full of sorrow. He moved a bit closer to her. He heard her whimpering, and she then started crying. Snake then suddenly heard his Codec go off. He answered it. "Snake, it's me." Otacon's voice came on.

"Otacon, bad timing." Snake replied.

"What? Is your girl having a nightmare also?"

"How'd you know?!"

"Lyn just suddenly started screaming. I woke her up, but she fell back to sleep shortly after. Looks like the portal drained her somehow."

"That's weird. How come you and I are fine but everyone else isn't?"

"I don't know. Try and contact Dante. This seems to be something that he'd be experienced in."

"I reached a frequency but I didn't get a reply to the signal. It was 140.21. Right now I'll be taking care of Mist. Call me if you get a reply."

"I'll wait to tomorrow so I can charge up the Codec's batteries. I'll talk to you later Snake." Otacon's voice cut off. Mist started muttering. She was calling out for her father and brother. Snake leaned close to her and started to shake her.

"Mist!" Snake shouted. "MIST!!" Mist suddenly grabbed Snake in her sleep and hugged him. He still wasn't sure if she was awake or not. Snake put his cigs into his pocket and put out the one he had in his mouth. He rubbed her back, not knowing what to do. Finally Mist opened her eyes.

"Ike… I'm sorry… the medallion…" She muttered, as if she were still asleep. Finally she noticed the difference in the size of the hands that were holding her. Snake was heavier built and taller than Ike. Mist looked at Snake, finally recognized him, and then leaned her head into his chest. "Snake… what happened?"

"Hell if I know." Snake said. "You just started crying. What was that?"

"It was like a flashback… father had just died and I lost my mothers medallion… but that all happened a year ago… how come I felt it again?"

"Mist, are you okay?" Snake let go of her.

"Yeah…." She said. "I'll be okay. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

Mist got up slowly, a bit wobbly, but then started walking again. Snake got up after her. She paused and closed her eyes. "That's strange… I sense something…"

"What is--" Snake began, but then was cut off by a large door opening behind him. A man in blue walked in, he had silver hair, and was carrying a nodachi. He paused and looked at Snake.

"What are you two doing here?" The man asked.

"We're just looking for a way to get out of here." Snake said. Mist was afraid of him for some reason, he felt like the man Dante.

"If you're a contender in that tournament, I'd suggest you leave now. If you want to advance, then all you have to do is make a blood offering. Just prick your finger and let the blood drop onto my amulet." The man pulled out an amulet with a bright red stone, too large to be a ruby. Snake knew he saw it before, but he didn't ask about it.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Snake asked.

"I'm not made of sand like the monsters that attacked you. I'm stronger then those demons, and I know what is going on. I will help you, because you're not the one I'm waiting for."

Snake looked at the man. He was a warrior, a strangely calm one, but a smart one. Mist seemed to know what Snake was thinking. She bit her fingertip and walked over to the man slowly. She let her blood drop onto the mans amulet. Snake did the same. Soon, behind them, a portal opened.

"Your challenge here would've been to kill me, but the fools of Rareware seem to think that they are the only ones capable of making such portals. If you ever encounter me again, I'll help you. For now, you must go."

Snake didn't reply. He just began to walk towards the portal with Mist, but then he stopped. "What's your name?" Snake shouted.

"It's Vergil. And you two are?"

"I don't have a real name. My codename is Solid Snake. Her name is Mist."

"Good. Now go. I doubt this is the last time we will meet, Snake."

Snake walked through the portal. The world seemed to speed around him, but it was a lot less violent then the ones the Super Smash Bros. Tournament guide forced them into. Snake thought for a second. Rareware? Why did that sound familiar?

* * *

Vergil? Rareware?! What the hell?! Speaking of hell, who is Vergil talking about? R&R 


	15. LM Chap 2

_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl**_

_**Part 2: Adventure**_

**_Legendary Mercenary Chapter 2: Axe of the Mercenary, Gun of the Patriot_**

* * *

**__**

Ah yes… Reviews… I shall update.

Congratulations to mynameisriku, the lucky reviewer who got the little riddle right. Here was how it worked:

The Wolf of Sacae was the name given to Rath, the Nomad in Fire Emblem at the end of the game. Rath will be a newcomer

The Twin of Rebellion is Yamanto. The wielder of Yamanto is Vergil, Dante's twin brother. The Force Edge isn't Rebellion's twin. The Force Edge is a sword meant for a full blooded demon like Sparda. Rebellion was created in its image as a tribute to Sparda's own rebellion. Yamanto is Rebellion's twin sword.

mynameisriku gets the honors of nominating the next newcomer. You will be allowed to suggest three characters. I will use the one who would fit the best into a Super Smash Bros. Brawl fanfic.

As for right now, I'll continue on.

* * *

_Ruined Galian Castle_

Snake landed along with Mist safely out of the portal. The one Vergil had made was a lot more stable then the one they were forced through. Snake looked at his hand. Going through the portal also seemed to heal the prick he had made on his finger. Mist noticed it too, but didn't comment. They were standing in some kind of castle, they could tell that much by the windows, and the layout. They were right outside of what looked like a throne room. Snake opened the door to the throne room, Mist followed closely, and then stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in front of them by the throne was a man encased in black armor. Mist recognized him and his sword, the Black Knight of Daein. She wanted to run. But she knew that she would need to help Snake if he chose to fight. The Black Knight turned around to meet Snake and Mist. He talked, his voice menacing and only adding to his enigma. "So, I see that Gawain's daughter has brought a foxhound with her to dispose of me. Is that how it works?"

Snake could tell instantly that he was an enemy. He pulled out his SOCOM and pointed. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm just like you; I was never given a name. My identity is only my legend. Are you the son of the Big Boss, Solid Snake?"

"And if I am?"

"Then you die. It would be quite a glorious display for Daein, for me to kill the legendary hero of Zanzibar and Shadow Moses. Come." The Black Knight took a stance with his sword. Snake wasn't pulled in. Instead he fired his SOCOM. Although the Black Knight moved swiftly for someone in such heavy armor, he couldn't out speed a bullet fired with Snake's accuracy. It hit his helmet, but didn't go through. Snake fired again, but the bullets were too big to go through the gaps in the helmet. Snake holstered his SOCOM. Mist stood by him, her staff ready incase Snake got hurt. She didn't have her bow, and if she did it wouldn't help anyway. The Black Knight raised his sword above his head. He thought that Snake was ignorant to the ways of magic swords, but for some reason he was able to dodge the shockwave attack from Alondite. The Black Knight didn't understand why, he struck again, aiming at Mist. Snake grabbed her and dodged again. The Black Knight paused for a second to consider. He was a fool. Snake grabbed a grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. He hurled it and it stuck into the Black Knights armor. It exploded, releasing intense heat and a plume of smoke. Snake paused a second to see the effects of his WP Grenade.

"Did that do it?" He muttered. Soon the smoke cleared. The Black Knight was standing there still, not unfazed, but still not dead. "DAMN!"

The Black Knight was beaming. He was stronger then Gawain was. "Here, catch this blade!" The Black Knight pulled a sword with a golden blade off of his sash and hurled it at Snake's feet. It stuck into the ground. Snake grabbed it. "I would wish to see you use a proper weapon, so I can take on your full strength, Son of Big Boss."

"If you were so desperate to die, then you should've just taken off the armor." Snake said. He grabbed Ragnell. The Black Knight thought that Snake would take a moment to get a feel for the blade. His last mistake. Snake expertly swung the blade and cut through the Black Knights helmet, also slicing through a portion of his head. Snake finished his slash and tossed Ragnell aside. The wound hadn't killed the Black Knight instantly, but Snake could tell that he was beyond hope. "You're not facing some warrior of honor. This is a battlefield, and a second's hesitation means death." Snake pulled out his SOCOM again and fired a bullet into the hole made in the Black Knight's helmet, killing the enigma. Snake holstered the gun. Mist was stunned. Snake looked at her and saw her emotion. But he didn't let his guard down. The portal had yet to open, something wasn't right. Soon he found out why. A woman rode in on horseback. Mist ran to Snake as soon as she saw her. Snake aimed his gun, but the woman was paralyzed. She saw the Black Knight's corpse, and was completely overcome with fear. Snake could tell by the armor that she wore that she was with the Black Knight. He shot her, thinking that she had the same armor as the knight. But the bullet went through and killed her. She fell off her horse, and then another man walked in. He had a huge axe in hand, and Mist could recognize him instantly.

"Father? Is it… you father?!" Mist asked weakly.

"Mist? I thought you were back with Ellincia. Why are you here?"

"Father… you don't remember anything?"

"Remember what? Mist, hurry up and fall back! I'll handle this man!"

"No father! Don't!" Mist shouted. But she was too late. Greil mistook Snake for an enemy. He charged with his axe, but Snake was already a foot away from his strike point. Mist saw Shinon and Gatrie following Greil. She knew that they had gone back in time somehow. It was the day before her father was killed by the knight that Snake had just killed. But how? She slumped to her knees. Snake wanted to check on her but was too busy dodging the axe. Finally he saw an opening. He sidestepped Greil's attack and kicked him in the stomach. Greil fell to his knees, after that Snake grabbed Greil's arm and hurled him over his shoulder. Shinon and Gatrie just stared. Snake dashed over to Mist.

"Mist, are you okay?" Snake asked.

"Father… no… it's impossible…" Mist was muttering. She didn't know what was happening. She was still on her knees, and now tears were flowing down her cheeks. Two people who were supposed to be dead were attacking Snake. Shinon Mist had killed herself, and Greil was dead before that. How was it happening?

Snake didn't know what to do. He at least knew that Greil wouldn't attack Mist, but he wasn't listening when Snake tried to talk. Finally two more people came into the room, one of them Greil looked at and then dropped his axe when he saw him. Greil then looked at Mist and noticed something was off. "Both of you, you're bigger now. What is going on? Did Rhys do something?"

Ike was standing in the room; he was having a similar face as Mist. Standing next to him was Link's lover Ilia. Snake put his gun away. Ike looked at Snake. He didn't bother to find out what was going on. He raised his sword and charged at Snake. Snake took a quick step forward and caught Ike's wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Snake said threatingly. He shoved Ike back and went back to check on Mist. But Ike charged again. Snake heard him shout, dodged the stroke. "DAMN KID!" Snake did a two punch combo and then a roundhouse kick on Ike. He was sent flying by the blows. Greil got up and charged again. Snake wasn't as dumb as his father was. He knew that if he killed them in front of Mist that she'd be beyond his reach, but he was having trouble keeping the two crazed mercs off of him. Snake dodged another axe attack from Greil and then pulled out his SOCOM, shooting Greil's hand and causing him to drop the axe. Ike didn't stop for a second. He picked up the Ragnell that he wasn't holding, the one the Black Knight gave to Snake, and he tossed it to Greil. Greil was ambidextrous with weapons; he grabbed the sword and swung at Snake. He ducked under the blow, but then barely managed to dodge an arrow fired by Shinon. Snake was left in a vulnerable stance. Greil raised his sword high above his head, Snake lifted up his hands, ready to grab the blade, but then Greil stopped dead in his tracks. Snake heard the release of a bowstring, but it was different from Shinon's. He looked; Greil had an arrow sticking out of his chest. He got up and looked over Greil's shoulder, Mist had stolen Shinon's extra bow and had shot the arrow. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Father… forgive me…" She cried out, quickly firing a second arrow through Greil's head. Snake saw Shinon pull out an arrow. He was about to stab it into Mist like it was a knife. Snake wasted no time and shot Shinon in the head. Gatrie saw that and pulled out a throwing lance, but then he let out a pathetic howl as Ilia kicked him in the nuts. Gatrie collapsed. Mist dropped the bow, and Ike put his own Ragnell into its scabbard. He started to run to Mist, but Snake beat him to her. She leaned into Snake, killing her father was more then she could take alone. Snake put his arms around her, knowing how she felt. Ike could tell that Snake knew, and he decided that it would be best to leave the two. Ike paused. "Snake… take care of her." He muttered. Soon a portal opened. Ilia and Ike went through it. Snake could hear them pass through it. He heard it pulsate a little, as if it were changing a bit. He knew it was ready for the two of them. Snake scooped up Mist and carried her into the portal with him. Snake was speechless as he walked through the portal.

* * *

Okay, Volgin and Big Boss coming back to life was bad enough, but now Mist and Snake are sent back in time to meet Greil?! What the hell? R&R. mynameisriku, I'll now take your request for the newcomer. 


	16. LM Chap 3

_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl**_

_**Part 2: Adventure**_

_**Legendary Mercenary Chapter 3: Foxhound's Final Reunion**_

* * *

**__**

Sheesh, Mist having to shoot Greil? Snake roasting Big Boss? Those two were meant for each other practically…

You'll find out why Vergil knew what was going on but why Greil didn't in this chapter. Pay close attention.

I've remade the profiles and will have them posted when we move onto the next stage of the tournament. After I'm done with the Legendary Mercenary chapters, I'll move straight onto Blade Lord. Vergil will join during those chapters. Rath will join during the Hero of Time chapters. And the third newcomer will show himself during the Greil Mercenary chapters.

Now read. It is your destiny.

* * *

_Shadow Moses Island, Communications Tower._

Snake landed on a walkway outside of the communications tower. He was still carrying Mist in his arms, she was still crying. Snake took her into the communications tower and placed her down. He went back outside to get an idea of where he was. He looked, it was the Communications Tower on the glacier, he was on Shadow Moses Island again. He listened to the air, it was howling, but he could hear the sounds of rotor blades. The Hind D. No doubt his mission in the area would be to shoot down Liquid Snake again. He sighed and rested on the railings. He pulled out his pack of cigs, but then heard Mist scream. He shoved the pack back into his pocket and dashed back inside. What Snake saw almost made him faint. Vulcan Raven! Of FOXHOUND! Raven stopped to turn to Snake. "She is victim of tragedy. Is she not, Solid Snake?"

"Raven?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Snake asked. Vulcan Raven was unarmed apparently, but Snake didn't let his guard down.

"You mean you don't know the nature of those portals? About why Greil attacked you but I'm not trying?" Snake lowered his gun. He knew that Raven wasn't going to attack. He walked over to Mist, she was frightened of Raven, Snake leaned down close to her and picked her up in attempt to calm her down.

"No. I don't. All I know is that those basterds seem to have it in for me."

"They do. Snake, do you know why the Hind is circling the area?"

"Liquid is waiting for me up on the roof."

"He doesn't remember that you shot him down while he tried the same thing. But I do. He doesn't remember that FOXDIE will kill him in five hours, but I do. He's too weak of spirit to understand what is going on. But you are strong enough. So is the girl. That is why you keep your memory while passing through those portals. Those who don't will not even feel the déjà vu as they try and kill you."

"So you're saying that people who are too weak will not notice that they were resurrected?"

"Exactly. The spirits travel through time, mine did, Liquid's did, and your friend Gray Fox did. But only two of us kept our memories. The rest don't remember that they were dead and sent back to the moment before there death. Some will not even notice that they are in a different area."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"When you complete your task here, everything returns to normal as if you were never here. I remember that you killed Liquid; I remember that Ocelot put the Metal Gear plans on the black market, and I remember that you will become entangled in the plot of the Patriots. But no one else does."

"So you want me to kill Liquid again?"

"No. Your job here isn't to kill Liquid. You will teleport back out of here, once you kill me and Gray Fox. The enemies fear those who can keep their memories after the portals spit them out. We are the ones who you are meant to silence. But they underestimated your conscious, before you wouldn't hesitate to kill me, but they are fools and don't realize that you are wiser now. They are fools and didn't realize that the girl was stronger now. They were fools, and didn't realize that I have been watching you ever since you killed me."

"So, what do we do then?"

"I saw that man open the portal, he will be of help to you. I cannot control those portals though, so you must kill me and Fox again so you can see your destiny. You may descend into the snowfields, I have killed the guards on the cargo elevator, and Sniper Wolf remembers you as well. You will face no opposition. I will kill Liquid and meet you in the warehouse." Raven then walked off. Mist watched him. She then wrapped her arms around Snake and resumed crying. Snake sighed. He would need to give her some time. He sat down with her and stroked her hair, doing everything he remembered his foster parents would do to him if he were crying as a baby. His memory went back to his father. Would Big Boss recognize him if they fought again? Would he know in his insanity that Snake would be able to kill him again? Snake lost himself in his thoughts, but sobered up when he heard the Hind explode. It was overhead. Soon he heard Raven's heavy footsteps approach. He was carrying a Stinger missile launcher. He walked by Snake and looked. "I made sure the helicopter exploded before the fool got out. It's just you, me, and Fox now. I will go to our meeting point. You should hurry. I don't know if the soldiers will be replaced soon. Make haste, she will be okay." Raven walked towards the cargo elevator in the center of the tower. Snake didn't follow. He waited for the elevator to drop him off. He got up. Mist was still out of it, but he waited too long he wouldn't be able to protect her if they replaced the soldiers in the cargo elevator. He went over to the elevator in the middle of the tower and climbed into it. He pressed the controller and they went down to the first floor. He climbed out of it and headed for a hallway which led to a snowfield. He put Mist down for a second and peaked around the corner of the hallway. The gun cameras were already shot out. He picked her back up and walked out to the snowfield.

_Snowfield_

The blizzard was still going on. Mist was wearing a small dress, and was immediately freezing. Snake was about to start running through the field, but then he heard a familiar voice. "So, it seems that my hunter has a new friend." Snake turned around. Standing there in a white coat with the FOXHOUND emblem on her shoulder was Sniper Wolf, Otacon's old girlfriend.

"So, you kept your memory also?" Snake asked.

"Yes. I know I cannot beat you. And I also know that when you kill Raven and that man Gray Fox, I will return to death."

"Wolf…" Snake began, but she stopped him. She pulled a coat out from behind her and wrapped it around Mist.

"If it's about Hal, I'm afraid you'll have to forget it. Him hearing my voice would only delay him. You should know hero, that he is not as cold as you are."

"Fine."

"The girl, what happened to her? I've never seen someone so hurt before."

"She..." Snake paused. He held Mist's head to his chest and covered her ears. She didn't need reminding. "Our last area we were in had a bad reunion with her father. She had killed him."

"I see." Sniper Wolf said. She paused a minute. "So she has already faced her great challenge. According to Raven, everyone in the tournament you are enrolled in will be facing a great challenge. She has passed hers." Wolf stroked Mist's forehead softly. Mist had cried herself to sleep while Snake was carrying her. "I still hate it… seeing children suffer… I would come with you if I could so I could kill the ones who made her do this, but I cannot. Just go and face Raven. I've raised the elevator in the blast furnace, you can pass through easily. Raven has killed the guards."

"Wolf… thanks. I'll watch over Mist. She wont suffer like that again."

"I'd suggest you let her sleep then." Wolf said. "Leave her with me; I will meet you in the final arena." Wolf took Mist out of Snake's arms. Snake walked off to meet Raven.

_Northern Warehouse_

Snake could tell that Raven wasn't going to just let him win. On his way to the warehouse, he stocked up on all the grenades that he saw. While on the elevator leading to the warehouse, he found Raven's Stinger missile launcher. He grabbed it and walked into the warehouse. Raven was waiting for him. Throughout the warehouse, ravens were perched up high, ready for the fight. "They can sense death. One of us wont make it out of here. This will be a glorious battle. Are you ready, SNAKE?" Raven left off of the canister he was sitting on; on his back was his favorite Vulcan Cannon. Snake pulled out the stinger missiles. They stood in a deadlock. Soon a raven landed in between them. It looked at Raven and cawed, it looked at Snake and cawed, it then lifted it's wings and flew high. The two began to battle. Raven fired his gun at Snake who leapt out of the way. He ran around the canisters which were left all over the warehouse. He had plenty of hiding spots. He listened closely. He heard the rotors of Raven's gun whirring. As it grew close, Snake went around the corner, saw Raven run by, and then hit him with a grenade. It exploded. He groaned, but was too slow to turn around and missed Snake. Snake kept running, and then stopped again. He had hit Raven harder then he had thought, he was panting now. Raven started dashing around. Snake tried to do another ambush, but Raven was clever and had set up his own trap. Snake noticed the claymore mine and was almost too slow in dodging. His sneaking suit blocked the pellets that he failed in dodging when the mine went off. The sound also alerted Raven. He began rushing towards Snake. Snake leapt around a crate, found Raven's back, and fired a Stinger missile. It hit him, he groaned, and then began walking towards a wall. He leaned against it and turned to Snake. From his nose, blood was dripping. Snake had hit him too hard. Raven was dying. "My existence isn't needed anymore. You know what you must do. Snake… take this. "Raven reached into his pocket and pulled out a security card. "When you reach the underground hanger, you will find an elevator. Take it to the top; the platform has already been raised. Gray Fox is waiting for you." Raven coughed a little blood and grimaced. He then stood up straight and shut his eyes. As perfectly as a flashback, the ravens began to swarm around his body. Snake turned around and began walking towards the door. Raven called out to him. "Snake… your destiny is as a tidal wave. It is formless, and constantly changing. Your fate remains unclear until the wave subsides. You follow no path anymore… That girl can change your destiny... but at the same time… if you fail to save her… she will destroy you. I do not know your fate. HEAR ME SNAKE! MY SPIRIT IS STILL WATCHING YOU!" Snake turned around. Raven's body was gone. His birds flew off. Lying on the ground was his gun. A lone black feather floated downward and landed on the gun. Snake turned around and walked towards the final arena.

_Tanker_

Snake met no resistance as he went into the tanker. He went into the elevator Raven had told him about, and rode it to the top. Soon he was standing in the arena where he had fought Metal Gear REX. Standing in the middle of it was Metal Gear, but it was deactivated. Standing next to Metal Gear was a familiar face. Leaning against the leg, in a powered exoskeleton… Gray Fox. A ghost from the past. He spotted Snake and walked towards him. "I see that death wants me to feel it's grip again. Snake… you look terrible. You haven't aged well."

"Gray Fox…"

"Heh… it's been a long time since I've heard that name. True to your promise… I met Gustava on the other side. But our souls are still restless. We could tell that we would meet again like this. I've got time for only one more game. But then I must return to Gustava."

Snake assumed his martial arts stance. "Lets go Fox. One more time. We'll fight as friends just one more time."

Fox rushed at Snake. They began fist fighting. They were both landing hits, fighting free of hatred. Just like so many years ago. Snake punched Fox in the stomach and tossed him over his back. Fox got up. "That's it Snake. You still remember what battle feels like. I cant keep you here anymore." Fox walked off for a second behind a crate and pulled out Mist. She was still asleep. "Wolf is dead. When you killed her six years ago, you killed her three minutes before FOXDIE took effect. It got the better of her now."

Snake paused after hearing that. But he still grabbed Mist. As he did, a portal opened. Snake looked at his friend. "Fox, what's going on?"

Gray Fox laughed. "I'm no longer Gray Fox. You can call me by my true name now. When we met in the lab, I had taken a drug in-between our encounters. It was a life support drug that fueled my suit. But I haven't taken it. My body is now beyond saving."

"So… I wont have to kill Frank Hunter. Just killing Gray Fox was enough." Snake said. A bit of sorrow sounded in his voice. "Frank… Meryl is dead… isn't she?"

Frank Jaeger paused. He then spoke. "Her heart became weak from all of the torture. She had gone into cardiac arrest a year after you left her to join Philanthropy to destroy the Metal Gear project."

Snake felt Mist stir. She was awake. "Mist… how long have you been awake?"

Mist talked quietly. "I've been awake ever since you two started fighting… I'm sorry."

Frank closed the visor on his exoskeleton. "I'm afraid Holly White is also dead. Shortly after you delivered OILEX… she went into a depression. She had the same problem you did. When you left Zanzibar Land, that area was swept clean. That was how I was recovered. But they killed the children in Zanzibar Land."

Snake paused. "Was it all of NATO, or just the Patriots?"

Frank shook his head. "Just the Patriots. NATO doesn't trust the U.S. anymore. Not after Outer Heaven. But when Holly learned of the children… she retreated and drank herself to death."

"Holly... Damnit… I guess I'm the last one who remembers Zanzibar Land and Outer Heaven…"

Frank nodded gravely. "I'm sorry Snake."

Snake paused. "Fox… I kept my promise to you. I've found something to fight for now."

"I know." Frank said. "Fight for her also. I've got to leave now. I've left Gustava waiting long enough…" Frank coughed a little and then collapsed. The light in the center of his exoskeletons visor went dim. Snake could tell he was dead. Wordlessly, he walked towards the open portal. He remained strong. He had heard too many of wars tragedies to go limp because of two more deaths. But he softened his heart a little. He remembered his emotions from when he killed Gray Fox. He remembered how Mist was feeling. She could tell this also. She was still being carried. As Snake walked, she lifted her arm around his shoulder. They then passed through the portal.

* * *

Damnit! My favorite FOXHOUND members all dead! And Meryl?! DAMN!! R&R 


	17. LM Chap 4

_**Super Smash Bros Brawl**_

_**Part Two: Adventure**_

_**Legendary Mercenary Chapter 4: Remorse**_

I have returned!

Phew… I've been having some problems thinking up the chapters, but now I'm back on track. I'll start updating again.

This chapter will show you that the Crimean War had a few more casualties then you thought. You'll find out about Boyd

Sorry folks, but Meryl and Holly are both dead. Meryl's heart was weakened by Ocelot's torture, and Holly drunk herself to death after the Patriots bombed Zanzibar Land and killed all the children. Wolf, Raven, and Fox are all dead as well

Both Snake and Mist will get some new equipment in this chapter. Please read. It is your only salvation.

* * *

_Mercenary Fort_

Mist passed out while in the portal. Snake vomited when the portal shot them out. Something wasn't right. The portals direction seemed to distort twice before it spat them out. Snake tried to stand up but stumbled as he rose to his feet. The world started to go black, but before it did, he felt the presence of someone behind him. He couldn't move his neck, all he knew was that someone, a large someone, picked up Mist. He then passed out.

_Ten hours later_

Mist was sitting next to the bed which Snake was sleeping in. He was mumbling in his sleep and sweating. Soon his sleep talk was becoming clearer, and Mist could make out what he was saying. "Meryl… no… Meryl… Fox… Wolf… sorry…. I failed….Holly even…." Mist took Snake's hand. She was about to call out his name, but suddenly Snake shot up shouting. "SOLIDUS!!!" His gun was in his hand, he was covered with cold sweat, panting. He then was fully awake. He realized that he had jammed his gun into Mist's face; his hand was on her neck. He let her go and put his gun back into its holster. Mist was startled from Snake's sudden outburst. "Sorry." Snake said. He noticed that her eyes were wet, her cheeks were streaked. Had she been crying? It looked like she had been for awhile. "Why were you crying?"

"We're back… at my home…" Mist said. "It's just a little surprising… I've spotted two people who were dead when I left… now alive. Even…" Mist stopped. She leaned into Snake and began crying. Snake didn't know what to say. He heard his Codec go off.

"I'm sorry Mist, but I need to be alone for a second." Mist released her grip. Snake got up, walked outside where no one could hear him, and he touched his neck, turning on the Codec.

"This is Otacon. Come in Snake." Otacon's voice said over the Codec.

"Otacon? What's up?" Snake said.

"I could ask you that. It's been over 30 hours since our last contact. We're only 6 hours short of the second day on this journey."

"Is something wrong?"

"Snake, me and Lyn have found someone who can control the portals. A lot has happened. Listen; beyond a shadow of a doubt someone is out to kill all of us. You, Link, Dante, me even! Someone really has it in for us."

"I know. I had a run in with an old friend."

"I bet you have. He also told us some interesting stuff about why only a few people recognized us when we were traveling through time."

"Only the strong spirits keep their memories. I know."

"Lyn's not with me now."

"Where is she?"

"We're in Hyrule, Link's hometown. We've met Link. Our new partner sent him your way. Right now Lyn's with a strange man. We were under attack and he suddenly rode in and shot the enemies that were attacking us."

"With what?"

"A bow. I saw Link using one just like it. Anyway, Lyn is with him. They know each other apparently."

"How close?"

"Like me and Wolf."

"That's strange. She never mentioned someone like a friend or lover."

"Snake, Link's on his way. Dante's partner is with him. But we've still been unable to find Ike or Dante. Link's been pretty worried about his girlfriend Ilia. Lyn's not much better. I can hardly imagine the hell that would happen if Florina ended up with Dante."

"I'll talk to Link. With Dante… don't worry. He seems like an idiot, but he knows when to get serious. Florina isn't as green as she looks either. She can defend herself."

"Good. Thanks Snake. Oh, also, I've found Link's frequency, but we can't seem to activate his Codec. He'll be out of contact. I can't make contact with Ike or Dante either."

"What was Link's frequency?"

"141.92. Not the one you gave me. So that means it's either Dante or Ike."

"Hopefully whoever it is can make some sense out of which our enemy is. All I got was the name Rareware."

"Yeah, I've heard that name also. No clue what's going on though."

"I've got to get back to my mission here. Mist's… in bad shape."

"Okay. I'll leave her to you. Over and out." Otacon's frequency cut off.

Snake went back into the fort. Mist was laying on one of the beds, she still looked distraught. Snake was about to talk to her when someone came in through another door. He was taller then Snake, had a heavy build and strange green hair. On his back was a bow, and on his hip was an axe. Mist looked at him, leapt out of the bed and then leapt into his arms, crying out his name. "Boyd!"

Boyd shook his head. "Easy there. Mist, are you okay?"

Mist didn't answer. She kept crying. Boyd sat down and held her. Snake walked up to him. "You a friend of hers."

Boyd looked at Snake. "I owe you one. You've been protecting her. I met that big muscle head of yours while watching her. I know what's going on, Snake."

Snake was surprised. "So, you've talked to Raven? How?"

Boyd sighed. "It's complicated, but when you're a ghost, you can exchange memories with someone. I know a lot about you based on what Raven remembered. I kept my memory through all this time travel crap."

"So you know what we've been through?"

Boyd nodded. "The boss does also. After you killed him he came to his senses."

"Is he mad?" Mist asked.

Boyd shook his head. "No, he said he forgives you. He hates seeing you cry just as much as I do."

"Boyd…" Mist buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry… you know what I've done to you…"

"You tried to save me Mist. I never was angry. I died protecting you, so I don't have any regrets. I know I'll go back to death after you leave the area, so I'm not worried."

Mist hugged Boyd and cried. Boyd held her. Snake sighed. "So what happened to you?"

Boyd looked at Snake. "Maybe we should take that conversation somewhere else when she's done crying. She's got a lot to get out of her system."

"Fine. I'll be outside. I've got to stretch a little."

Snake walked outside of the fort. He looked around. It was mostly empty, a few horses were in some stables, and not much else. He looked around and spotted a few graves. He walked over to them. A few names were carved into wooden grave markers, one grave had fresh flowers on it. He read the names. One grave was marked "Ilyana," another was marked "Gatrie." Snake looked at the names. There were four graves. The freshest one was marked "Rolf." He then took a closer look at the graves. The headstones were supported with items. Ilyana had a yellow book, Gatrie's grave had an iron lance, the one next to his marked Keiran had a short axe. The one on the far right, Rolf's, had a wooden bow. He looked closely. The bow was made for an amateur, it wasn't tightly strung or heavy. Snake noticed Boyd come out of the fort. "You two have bad timing. In one week is the time I die."

"What happened to these four?" Snake asked.

Boyd shook his head. "Ilyana was killed by an enemy mercenary. A myrmidon. She was too frail to survive even an attack from slim swords. Gatrie died shortly after Ilyana. A sage got him. Keiran… well… the idiot went off to wrestle a bear. Rolf died two days ago. In one week, we make our final assault in Crimea castle. There's a war going on right now. But during this battle Mist was in such grief about Rolf that Ike had me stay behind and protect her."

"I see. So… what happened to you?"

"Our final enemy… his name is Ashnard. During the final battle, Mist had gotten too close to him while healing Ike. Ashnard turned his sword onto her. As he was about to kill her, I distracted him with my bow. I couldn't even dent his armor even with full strength, and then he sliced me wide open. During that time Ike stabbed him, but I didn't make it. Mist blamed herself. She tried to heal me but passed out from the strain. When she woke up, Titania explained to her what had happened. She had slept for two days. I was already dead."

"I see…"

Boyd punched the forts wall next to him. "Damn…"

"You're still upset that you left her like that?"

"Mist… she grew too attached to me. I had taught her how to use bows, how to fight off her horse even, and she even said she loved me. I didn't want her to suffer because of me… but I still know what will happen. No matter what you do, you can't change what will happen during this tournament. It's still written in stone… my fate…"

Snake looked at Boyd. He felt an old sorrow well up in his chest. "You're not angry because you died. You're angry because you hurt her. You didn't care about what happened to you, but you cared about her."

Boyd put his back against the wall and then pulled his bow off his back. "Snake… give Mist this bow. Tell her I forgive her. Take care of her for as long as you can. I can't help her through her nightmares… but you can."

Snake took the bow. It was made of wood, it was a lot like Link's bow. It was beautifully carved, easy to use for either professional or rookie. Snake looked at Boyd. "Why are you leaving her this?"

Boyd then pulled his axe off his hip. "I'll open the portal for you. While we were at the fort, an enemy sage attacked. I killed him. He is your target in the area. He'll be here in six hours. I'll kill him again and open the portal for you. Also… that coat Mist had has a few gifts in it for you. I don't know what they are, but I'm sure you can service them."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to be waiting by the gate. You check out that stuff in the coat." Boyd walked off.

Snake went into the room full of beds. Mist was asleep again. He noticed Sniper Wolf's coat next to her. Snake walked over to it quietly, not wanting to wake her up. He checked the coat. Its padding inside was very thick, but he noticed a few harder parts. Snake noticed a hidden zipper in the coat. He unzipped it, and several gun pieces and a knife fell out. Snake looked at the knife. It had a leather scabbard, a large bowie knife. Almost identical to Vamp's. He then looked at the gun pieces and began to put them together. After about five minutes he assembled Sniper Wolf's gift, her personal customized PSG-1. On the barrel, the emblem for unit FOXHOUND was painted. He then noticed one more thing, a note had fallen out of the coat pocket. He unfolded it and read. It was Sniper Wolf's writing.

"Hero. That knife is a gift for the girl. My gun is yours. Take them both and continue your mission. It is my way of thanking you for freeing me." Snake sighed and folded the note up. He put the PSG-1 sniper rifle onto his back, and took the knife with him. He would give it to Mist when she woke up.

Snake sat outside Mist's cabin. He had been working out for an hour. He could see Boyd on the other side of the fort, focused on his duties. Snake then heard something. He walked to the other side of the cabin Mist was in. A portal was opened, it then spat Link and Lady out. Link pulled himself to his feet, and then helped Lady up. He noticed Snake. "So that strange guy was right on where you are. Are you okay, Snake?"

Snake looked at Lady. She didn't talk. Her expression was serious. "I've been better. Mist's… well…"

"I already know. I bumped into an old friend who has told me a lot about what is going on."

"Who?"

"A princess. She told me a bit. A small portion of the committee in charge of the tournament is loyal to a group that wants to see us dead. It's just like the last tournament."

"Link, does the name Rareware mean anything to you?"

Link suddenly went rigid. "They're a crooked group that was responsible for the nightmare of the last tournament Melee. Because of them I had to kill two good guys. Are they at it again?!"

"That's what I was told."

"Damnit!! I'm going to have to find Ilia! If Rareware is responsible for this mess, she's in trouble!"

"Calm down!" Snake shouted. "If they were going to kill us in this stage then they wouldn't send us to so many people who recognized us."

Lady then turned to face Snake. She pulled out a small bag. "Snake, I've got a favor to ask you."

"What's wrong?" Snake asked.

"Dante's been stuck in the same area ever since the portal spat us out. Please find him. If the enemy will try to kill anyone, he's the first on their list. Dante would know the most people who would've kept their memories. You've got to hurry though."

"How? I'm stuck here."

Link reached into a pouch on his belt and then pulled out a strange instrument. "This ocarina can open portals. I'll send you to where Lyn is. Her friend will send you to Dante's location. After you save Dante, you'll be finished with your quest. I'll finish this area by completing your task."

"Fine. Let me get Mi--" Snake began. He then heard a footstep. He turned around and saw Mist. She was carrying Boyd's bow and a quiver.

"Snake… thanks for waiting. We've got to help Dante." Mist said. Her eyes were dry.

"Mist, what happened?"

"I just… had to rest. But I promise that I'll be okay. Please, we've got to hurry."

"Fine. Link, send us on our way."

Link put his mouth on the ocarina. He began to play a song on it. Soon a portal opened, but it was different from the others. "Hurry and get in. It'll close soon."

"Thanks Link. If I find Ilia with Dante, I'll help her as well." Snake leapt into the portal, Mist followed.

_Village of Ordon_

Snake and Mist landed outside of the portal. They were in a village. Snake soon spotted Lyn, Otacon, and another familiar face. "Snake!" Otacon shouted.

"Otacon, anything new?"

"Yes! I've found Dante's frequency. It was that one you gave me."

The third man, Vergil, walked up to Snake. "I need you to help my brother and Lyn's friend. Can you do so?"

"Yes."

"Good." Vergil said. He pulled his amulet off his neck and held it up in the air. Another portal opened.

"Good luck!" Otacon shouted. Lyn was silent . She was worried about something. Snake leapt into the portal, Mist followed.

* * *

Final Legendary Mercenary chapter after this. We'll encounter Volgin and The Fear. Snake has his PSG-1 and Mist has a short bow and Sniper Wolf's bowie knife. R&R! 


	18. LM Final Chapter

_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl**_

_**Part Two: Adventure**_

_**Legendary Mercenary Final Chapter: Sadism at it's Worse**_

This is the final (And probably longest) chapter of the Legendary Mercenary section. This chapter will feature the death of The Fear, Big Boss, and an eventual rendezvous at the perfect time to save Dante's sorry ass.

Snake is armed with his SOCOM and Sniper Wolf's customized PSG-1.

Mist is armed with a specialized bow and Sniper Wolf's bowie knife.

After this chapter, Snake and Mist will have completed their missions (They are the first to finish)

Next chapter up will be the Blade Lord chapters. You'll find out how Vergil came to identify Rareware and who he was waiting for.

The Hero of Time chapters will follow Blade Lord. There will be another newcomer during those chapters.

Ike's Greil Mercenary chapters will be the finale before we move on to the Specialized Battles in part 3. Ike has been isolated for some reason.

Quick nature lessons before we begin, because Para-Medic isn't here to lecture you over the radio:

The Brazilian Wandering Spider venom that coats The Fear's poison bolts is the most potent of all spiders' venom.

Honey can be used as a mild pain reliever for sores in the mouth, and can also be used as a less effective burn ointment.

The seeds of the Russian false mango aid in digestion.

Because The Fear used tested his poison bolts on the rabbits in the A.O. (Area of operation) in this chapter, all of them have become immune to the venom. These antibodies and blood can be dilated to make an effective serum (Don't try it at home though)

The fly agaric mushrooms is one of the most powerful of all poison mushrooms. The toxin seems like normal food poisoning at first, but rapidly will destroy your liver and kidneys. The poison, along with your body's regular wastes and poisons, will then work on your entire system and you'll die.

The Fear's stealth camo system is different from Solid Snake's. You'll find out why soon.

I don't know where you are logging in from, but this is where you belong. NOW READ!!!!

…Please

* * *

_South of Graniny Gorki_

Snake and Mist landed outside of Vergil's portal with relative ease. As soon as they landed, Snake's Codec went off. Mist watched him with vague interest before she started wandering around the forest they landed in. Snake ignored her for a second to talk to Otacon. "Solid Snake here. What's up Otacon?" Snake said.

"Okay, listen. I've made contact with Dante. He's in the area you've landed in. Can you identify the area?" Otacon asked.

"Right away? No."

"Damn. Anyway, apparently he and Florina were captured, but they've escaped. Florina is currently ill, but as soon as she is better Dante will be able to complete his mission."

"How did she get ill?"

"Uh… I dunno. Maybe Mist knows. She did use that magic when you accidentally shot yourself. She said that Dante used some weird magic to treat some wounds she received after they had been taken prisoner."

"Tortured?"

"She didn't say, and I'm not about to question Dante. But the both of us had already lied about our condition. Lyn said that she hadn't encountered any serious trouble. That couldn't be farther away from the truth."

"Okay. I'll find out about whatever the hell is going on with Florina first, and then I'll call Dante."

"Thanks Snake. Over and out." Otacon's frequency cut off. Snake went off to find Mist. He spotted her close to some trees; she was examining something between them.

"Mist, what's up?" Snake asked.

"Booby traps. There are a lot of snares and trip wires around." Mist replied.

"We'll watch our step, but right now I need to ask you a few things."

"Okay. What is it?"

"That staff you used to heal my head, what kind of magic was that?"

"Holy magic. Only devote clergy men and women can wield them. Sages can also. Why?"

"Would a demon have similar magic?"

"To demons yes."

"What would happen if any kind of power like that would be used on a human?"

"A few things. The human would be healed. But the problem is that demon magic is a lot more potent with its healing effect on humans. If you used a relic like maybe a healing crystal on a human that was forged from demon magic, extra magic would remain in their body. It would poison them."

"You seem to know a lot."

"Rhys taught me how to use staves; he said that it was common knowledge for staff wielders."

"Is the poison from the demon magic fatal?"

"Only if it was intended to be. If it was for healing, then it will just be something like violent food poisoning."

"Any treatment?"

"Your body will expel it gradually, but that is a slow process. Faster ways are to use magic that can cure poisons such as a Restore staff. But other natural antidotes work as well."

"So, maybe Dante can speed up Florina's recovery."

"Did he poison her?"

"He used his magic to heal her, and if I knew any word to describe the powers he used to fight against me, I'd say they were demonic."

"They are. His were very strong. If he used it on Florina, then she'd be sick for at least four days. And if you tried to move her too much during those four days, you'd contract another illness."

"But if you used an antidote?"

"Your body would convulse and expel the magic all at once. You'd then fall asleep and wake up good as new."

"Okay. So, now I need to find out where we are." Snake looked around the forest. Nothing seemed familiar. Mist looked straight up and pulled out her bow. She readied an arrow and then fired it into a tall tree, knocking loose a fruit. She went over to pick it up, and handed it to Snake.

"You recognize this?" She asked him. Snake took a look at it. It was a yellow fruit, medium sized. He took a bite. He took a bite of it.

"Russian false mango. So… that would put us in…" Snake onto a hill in the forest and looked to the north, he spotted a mountain range. "Tselinoyarsk. Damn!"

"What's wrong?" Mist asked.

"Long story. For now I'll call Dante."

Snake bent down and dialed on his Codec control. He entered Dante's frequency and sent out a signal. After a few seconds the signal connected to another Codec. Snake started talking. "This is Solid Snake. Come in Dante."

"Dante here." Dante replied.

"Good. Otacon was right about your frequency. I heard about what happened to Florina. Tell me, do you have any idea as far as to where you are?"

"None."

"Do you have any idea as far as to what year it is?"

"Yeah. According to two sentries my swords have brainwashed, it's 1964."

"Okay, I've got good news. I know where you are, and I know how you can help Florina."

"Oh really? How?"

"The girl who I'm traveling with is a healer who uses the opposite of your magic. She said that the poison caused by your magic can be treated by natural antidotes."

"I knew that. What's the point?"

"Is there an agent there whose codename is Naked Snake?"

"Naked Snake?! Well… I heard about a Snake, but not a naked one."

"That's my father. He hasn't gone crazy yet. The area you are in is called Tselinoyarsk, it's in Russia. You're in the middle of an operation called Snake Eater. I'm betting your mission in that area is to kill Volgin?"

"Yeah. But how'd you—"

Snake cut Dante off. "Dante, are you in the forest in that area?"

"Yeah. I'm close to a waterfall."

"Find some fallen trees and look on them for a brown mushroom. It's called the Baikal Scaly Tooth. Those mushrooms are a natural antidote for poisons that come from magic or other natural poisons that you ingest or inject. Including that magic you used."

"Sounds like good stuff."

"Not really. It's bitter as hell, but it will be fast working. The girl should be okay."

"Good. Now, do you have any other news?"

"Yes. Some of our objectives are overlapping. As you travel around, you may bump into me, Lyn, Link, or Ike. I'm fairly sure that Ike is traveling with Link's lover, so if you find Ike, tell him to wait there. I'll be contacting you daily; if Ike is close to you he will branch into the conversation through Codec. Link is worried about his friend, and I don't want the little rookie to keep panicking."

"I gotcha. So, find the mushrooms and continue as usual."

"Hold on, before you hang up, I have a question."

"Shoot."  
"Just what exactly happened to Florina? Lyn made it sound light, but I know it's more serious then you are letting on."

"She was being tortured. The man Volgin was trying to get me to talk by torturing her. He was shocking her and beating her, her body was covered in cuts and bruises by the time we managed to escape, and she was smoking from electrical burns. I had to use that magic to heal her because I'm not a very good medic." Dante said this with anger. Snake heard it.

"So Link was right. I found him yesterday when our quests overlapped. Those basterds who through this all together definitely have it in for us. It might be identical to the last one Melee."

"If you're telling the truth, I'll smash all their skulls in! They sent me here knowing what would happen?!"

"Calm down. We're not even sure if it's the complete staff of the tournament that is crooked, or just one man who is controlling the portals. Either way, I'd say that for now you find those mushrooms. Feed them to her. She will become very ill for about half an hour, and then her body will be completely purged of the poison when she vomits it. After that, she'll probably pass out and then wake up after ten hours. It sounds bad, but it's a lot better then being unable to even walk for days."

"I understand. Snake, where are you now?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I just left a portal. I'll contact you same time tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yes. Thanks Snake. And please, don't tell Lyn about Florina. I don't want her worrying as much as I have been."

"Don't worry. I'm good at keeping secrets." Snake cut his frequency off. Mist was listening to them.

"You didn't tell him we were here." She commented.

"We're closer to the fortress where he's going to end up then his current location. We'll need to move. We have until Florina wakes up and Dante finds her equipment to catch up with him."

"Then we should grab some food. If we're not going to be resting, then even you will need some food."

Snake sighed. "Fine. Let's look around." Snake turned around to start looking for an animal, but when he did he spotted some movement. He silenced Mist to follow him. He snuck around a bit, Mist followed him. They then spotted someone entering the forest, wearing camouflage fatigues and face paint. He looked exactly like Snake. But Snake knew better. He instinctively drew out his SOCOM and aimed it at the look alike, angrily shouting out the name he knew him by. "BIG BOSS!!" The man turned around with his own gun out, he also drew a knife which he was holding at the same time as the gun, aiming at Snake. They stood their facing each other. But then Big Boss started talking.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"So, you don't know?" Snake asked.

"No. That's why I'm asking!" Big Boss replied.

Snake put his SOCOM into its holster. Big Boss wasn't strong enough to keep his memory. "We're just in the area. There's been some… complications recently. I'm trying to find a friend."

Big Boss slowly lowered his aim. "What's your name?"

Snake knew that Big Boss had the same codename as him, so he used an old alias. "My name is Iroquois Pliskin. I'm a mercenary who was called in to spy on The Cobra's. One of my buddies got captured though."

"So, you're not an enemy?" Big Boss asked.

"No."

Big Boss put his knife into its sheath and his gun into its holster. "Good. That means you may be able to help me. I was ambushed by one of the Cobra's named The End. He--"

Snake didn't let Big Boss finish. He heard something, sensed danger… he grabbed Mist and leapt back, as he did, he heard the sound of a bow gun firing, a bolt speeding and hitting Big Boss in the chest. Big Boss dropped dead, but not just from the bolt wound. Snake and Mist both started running to hide. As they did several more bolts were being fired. Soon they heard laughter. Snake pulled out his SOCOM, started aiming it, following the sounds of someone leaping. After that he aimed into the sky, and someone appeared out of nowhere, shouting "THE FEAR!" He landed. He was as skinny as Mist, tall, and was wearing a wild camouflage pattern. He was carrying two bow guns. He looked at Snake. "I am The Fear." He got up, apparently enjoying his showing off. "The bolt that just killed your friend is coated in the venom of the Brazilian Wandering Spider. I will shoot you with one, and you will die just like all the others. The most exquisite--" Snake then cut him off by shooting at him. Mist got the hint and pulled out her bow. Snake then heard his Codec go off. He touched his temple to activate it.

"Snake!" Otacon shouted. "What happened?!"

"We're in Tselinoyarsk, I'm up against one of the Cobras!"

"Who?!"

"The Fear. "

"Damn! Snake, he's using--"

"The original Stealth Camouflage prototype I know! He's also got a shitload of ammo and poisoned bolts!" Snake dodged a bolt that was fired at him.

"Snake, listen. I found this out only recently, but our own stealth system is working."

"Now you tell me?"

"Listen, there is a trick to beating The Fear. His camouflage drains his body's energy to work. Yours doesn't. You can use your stealth for three days straight, he can use it for thirty seconds before needing to restore his energy. Trick him into poisoning--"

"Use the same method Big Boss used to kill him. Got it."

"Also, watch out for Big Boss himself."

"Too late to tell me that. The Fear killed him. He didn't have my combat instinct and didn't think to dodge."

"Well, at least its one fight you have out of your way." Otacon's frequency cut off.

Snake and Mist hid behind a large tree. The Fear was still leaping around to find them. Snake reached into a pocket in his sneaking suit and pulled out Otacon's stealth system. He gave it to Mist.

"Mist, listen. I need you too--" Snake began, but she cut him off.

"I heard. How do I work this?"

"Press the big yellow button. I'll distract him, you make something that would tempt an idiot."

Mist slipped the Stealth Camo controller into her dress and turned it on. Soon she turned practically invisible. Snake then leapt out. He ran straight to Big Boss's corpse and dug into his backpack, pulling out a stun grenade. The Fear then shot a bolt at him. He dodged, and fired in the direction. He heard the fear moan and saw a trickle of blood. He hit, but he only winged him. Snake focused on that trickle and started shooting. He emptied his clip but The Fear was leaping all around, he couldn't get a decent shot. He started to dodge again as The Fear started firing bolts from his smaller bow gun. As he did, Snake began to see sparks of electricity shoot out from where The Fear was perched. Soon the Stealth Camo the fear was using wore off. "Food! I must feed!" He shouted. He put away his bow gun and leapt over to a dead rabbit. He picked it up and chewed into the raw meat, gulping down half of it in two quick bites. As he did, he spat out a bit of mushroom. "POISON!" He shouted. He started to gag himself and climbed back up the tree. Snake reloaded his handgun. The Fear leapt off a branch and bent down. As he puked, Snake heard the stretching of Mist's bowstring. She let an arrow fire. It hit The Fear in the back. He shouted out in pain. As he shouted, Snake fired his SOCOM. The bullet pierced The Fear's skull. He slumped over dead before he could activate his micro bomb and destroy his corpse. Snake then saw some flickering lights, a bright flash, and then he saw Mist deactivating her Stealth Camouflage.

"That was a nice shot." Snake commented. He walked over to The Fear's corpse. The first thing he did was find The Fear's micro bomb and toss it away. He then pulled off The Fear's equipment. He looked at the two Bow Guns. One was small, but it looked like it would be easy to load with up to three bolts. One was huge. He took a look at it, it would have some big power. He handed it to Mist. "Think you'll be able to work this?" He asked. Mist took a look at it.

"I think so." She said.

"Good. Take this then." Snake pulled the backpack off of The Fear and gave it to Mist. She dug through it a little, loaded a bolt into the bow gun, and then strapped it on. She looked at Snake. He was digging through Big Boss's equipment. He pulled out two strange blocks of food, two grenades, and a cardboard box. He looked at it with amusement. "This should be helpful. But for now, we'd better move." Snake started to head south. He had read the documents of this mission before, he knew the layout of the fortress. Mist followed him.

_Mountains_

Snake and Mist were climbing on some mountains. They had already eaten the two pieces of food that Snake stole from Big Boss, and now they were evading enemy troops on a mountain. Mist was getting the hang of her bow gun while Snake was taking out enemies with his rifle. When they were close to the summit, they spotted a door into the mountains. Snake stopped at it and tried to open it. It was unlocked. Something wasn't right. Mist followed Snake. They went through the door and into some tunnels that were underneath the mountains. After walking down a couple of staircases they ended up in a dark room. They climbed down a ladder and started to walk into a corridor that was built like a maze. When they did, a flamethrower fired at them. Its stream stopped short, they then spotted someone walking, wearing a space suit. He turned and faced them, talking angrily. "I am The Fury!" He declared. "The flames of my rage will incinerate--" Just like with The Fear, he was cut off. This time it was by Mist who shot The Fear's bow gun at The Fury. He dodged most of it, but it cut a hole into his spacesuit. "MY SUIT!" He shouted. He aimed his flamethrower at Mist. Snake grabbed her and they dodged the stream. Mist turned on her Stealth Camouflage. Snake himself pulled out his SOCOM. They began to sneak around the area. The Fear was shouting. "Sure is dark in here!"

Snake took a few steps around the area. He didn't hear Mist's footsteps, she must've taken another path. Snake spotted The Fury from a distance. He pulled out his PSG-1 and took careful aim. He fired, the bullet slamming through the suit. The Fury shouted out in pain, but then he was hit by a bolt fired from Mist. It was colored strangely, one of The Fear's poison bolts. He started to shout and pointed his flamethrower in Mist's direction. As he did, Snake emptied the clip from his rifle. The bullets pierced several parts of his suit, all marks now had fresh blood pouring from them. The Fury staggered and began muttering. "Boss…. This is the end of The Cobras. You've got to live on…. you and The End are the only ones left… I'm off... to join The Sorrow…" Soon his flamethrower burst, letting out streams of fire. He took of his helmet and muttered. "Behold! The flames of fury! The fires of hell will purge me clean!" The fire was absorbed into the suit. As it was, he stood up and began talking clearly. "I can see it! Come in mission control, do you read me?" He pressed a switch on his suit, streams of fuel began firing from his suit on both sides, on the back which carried the flamethrowers fuel. They ignited and he faced up, using it as a jet pack. "I'm coming home!" He flew straight up towards the ceiling of the area. "I see the Earth!" He declared before smashing through the ceiling. Mist found Snake, her Stealth Camo was off. But as they were walking, two jets of flame came flying at them. They dodged one, it slammed into a wall. A final one flew at them. They ran towards a door in the back of the area. They heard an echo on the wind shouting "THE FURY!!" Before the jet of flame smashed into the wall behind them. The tunnel almost collapsed on the two, but they ended up outside, close to a ladder. Above them was daylight. Snake was about to let out a sigh of relief when his Codec went off. He answered it, Otacon's voice came on.

"Snake, I've got some bad news!" He shouted.

"What's wrong?" Snake asked. He saw that Mist was listening in, she touched the proper part of her neck.

"It's Dante. We've lost contact! I've tried him three times but I've gotten no response. Lyn's got a bad feeling. Could you check it out?"

"Yeah. Hang on, I'm outside of a fortress. Keep your signal running, I'm about to climb up a ladder." Snake walked to the ladder, Mist followed closely.

_Grozynj Grad_

The two emerged into the middle of an armed fortress. They were surrounded by armored cars, tanks and cement. They started sneaking around, Mist turned on her Stealth Camo. Snake peeked around a corner and spotted Dante and Florina. Both were unconscious, being carried by some sentries. Following closely behind with his eyes on Florina was an old man with several scars on his face. His medals showed that he was a colonel. Snake recognized him. "Damn!" He muttered.

"Snake, what's wrong?" Otacon asked.

"Otacon, where's Lyn?"

"She's asleep. The Codec didn't wake her. What's wrong?"

"They have both been captured. Volgin has them."

"Damn! If those records about him were right, then Florina..."

"He's an old man now. But he's got one hell of a build."

"Snake, you paid more attention to his file then I did. Please at least tell me that he won't kill or rape her!"

"He's too old to rape her, and he enjoys suffering enough to keep her alive. But she'll be going through hell."

"Rescue her then Snake! You've got too--"

Snake cut Otacon off. "There is too many guards! I can't get close enough!"

"The Stealth Camo should work on the both of you if you're maintaining body contact. Find a way in and then rescue them when they are alone."

"They will both get out of this alive, don't worry. Right now I need to hurry." Snake cut his frequency off. "Mist, do you have any of those healing staffs left?"

"Yes, but the one I have is damaged. It will only be able to do one spell."

"It'll have to do. We need to get to them!"

Mist turned off her Stealth Camo. Snake grabbed her arm and she turned it back on. Both of them were coated in its effect and invisible. Snake picked up Mist and began walking. They followed the same entrance as the soldiers and Volgin. When they stepped in and the door closed behind them, Volgin turned to the guard who had Florina. "Give her to me." He said. "I have a bit of catching up to do!"

Soon a man wearing black, another soldier, started speaking. He was a major. "Sir, what about the other one?"

"Lock him up in the hanger's arena. I'll be there with the girl." Volgin carried Florina off. She hadn't woken up. Snake followed Volgin. He was carrying Florina through the fortress. They went past a weapons lab, and then through the outside of a hanger. Finally, they ended up outside of west wing. Two guards spotted Volgin and opened the door up. Snake followed closely. Volgin was too caught up in having Florina to notice what little footprint noise he made. Soon he took Florina into a room, the door closed behind him. Snake couldn't get through. He looked through a window on the door and saw Volgin rip off Florina's clothes. He began laughing as he looked at her body. He pulled a rope out of his jacket and bound her feet. He then tied her hands over her head. Snake tried to open the door but with no luck. Mist watched in horror. Soon Florina began to wake up. Volgin saw. He laughed. "So, my little girl has returned to me for some more fun!" Florina saw him and her eyes went wide. She began to struggle with her bonds, but it didn't work. Volgin grabbed her arms and stood her up. He was grinning. Mist pulled the Stealth Camo controller off of her body and attached it to Snake's back. He knew where she was going. He gave her Big Boss's cardboard box and instructed her to hide under it. She did, in the box she covered her ears. She did her best not to hear Florina's screams. Volgin started punching her. Snake watched, still trying to open the door. Volgin punched her in the gut and then in the face. He then grabbed her and threw her against the wall and beat her. Her screams echoed through the hall. Snake was feeling himself get sick as he continued to fumble with the door. He then saw a glow coming from the room. He looked into the window and saw electricity flowing through Volgin. He continued to beat Florina, the blows were bruising and burning. She collapsed to the ground, covered in cuts and bruises and burns. Volgin then started kicking her. Snake grabbed a grenade from his belt and was about to pull the pin when the door behind him opened. A man with white hair walked through the door. He walked into Volgin's room and looked at Florina. Volgin noticed him. "Ivan, what is it?"

"Colonel, the other prisoner is ready in the hanger. The End said that he'll be awake soon."

Volgin laughed. "Ivan, look at this precious little girl. Listen to how she cries. Isn't it beautiful?" He laughed like a maniac again. Again Snake barely managed to stop himself from shooting Volgin, but he stopped, knowing that Ivan would turn right around and shoot Florina.

Ivan laughed and kicked Florina. She cried out again from the blow. Snake saw her crying, he felt his stomach churn. Volgin picked her up roughly by the hair, almost scalping her. "I'll get her to the hanger myself. She'll make a fine display while dangling from the Shagohod!" He dragged her with him, not noticing Mist's box. Ivan didn't follow though. He sat on the bed in the room Florina was in. As soon as the door closed behind the colonel, Snake pulled out his gun and shot Ivan in the head. He then went over to Mist. He cloaked them both in the Stealth Camo and went to chase Volgin.

_Tank Hanger_

Snake and Mist were in a sniper position in a tank hanger where a strange looking machine was resting. Snake focused his PSG-1 scope on Volgin's head, but he couldn't make a safe shot. Florina was dangling from the tank. Volgin was still beating her, but she had passed out from the pain. If Snake fired, it would be too likely that the bullet would pierce through Volgin and kill Florina. Dante was also in the hanger, he was unconscious. Florina was hanging by a rusty chain now. Volgin had a mark on his face from Florina's struggling. Snake's finger was starting to get itchy. He wanted to blow Volgin's brains out. Finally, after ten minutes of waiting, Dante woke up. He spotted Florina, Volgin, and then noticed that he wasn't tied up. They weren't shouting and Snake couldn't here what they were saying. As they were talking, Mist started moving. She slipped a pouch into Snake's hand and whispered. "Snake, I don't know how but Boyd found this. You know what it is, and you can use it if Dante fails."

Snake opened it up. It was the tournament's emblem. He closed the pouch back up and noticed a descending platform. Snake and Volgin were now in the middle of some kind of arena. Volgin wasn't in front of Florina either. Snake put the pouch down, shook Mist off his back and got into a crouching position. He was still aiming at Volgin's head, but it was too early to shoot. Dante wanted to kill him. Snake was going to let him. Snake noticed the major throw Dante some equipment, two handguns and an amulet. Snake was getting ready to shoot when he spotted two sentries approaching. They had a vacant look on their faces and were carrying some of Dante's weapons. Snake didn't know what was going on, but he could tell they were hypnotized. They spotted Snake and threw two gauntlets at him. Mist caught them, they were Dante's. Snake then looked back through his scope. The two were fighting. Volgin was emitting too much electricity, he couldn't get in a good shot. Volgin's aura then died down, but that's when Dante got into Snake's line of fire and began to beat up Volgin. After four quick hits, Dante leapt back to avoid an electrical burst. Mist tapped on Snake's shoulders, she was looking through his scope at Florina. "Snake, she's hardly breathing! Hurry up!" Snake didn't wait after that. He aimed straight at Volgin's head. He was emitting more electricity, letting it flow into bullets. As they exploded and flew at Dante, his aura died. When it did, Snake fired. The PSG-1 was loud though, Volgin heard it and blocked the bullet, but it winded him. Dante looked up and spotted Snake. He stood up and took the pouch and the gauntlets. He threw the gauntlets and Dante, he equipped them while Volgin was winded. Snake then pulled out the pouch, pulled out the emblem, and shouted. "Consider this a gift, Dante." He threw the emblem. Dante caught it. It then activated in his hand. Snake watched as Dante's body began glowing. He then saw Dante transform. He was now in the shape of a demon. He dashed up to Dante, his new form was giving him speed. Snake took that time to climb down to where Florina was hanging. He was hurrying while Dante finished off Volgin.

Snake used his gun to shoot Florina loose. He caught her and lowered her gently to the ground. She wasn't awake. He heard Mist approach. He then heard Dante's panicked voice. "Is she okay?!" Snake didn't reply. He checked Florina's pulse. It was weak. He could feel her heartbeat from where he was holding her, it was getting weak.

"She's in bad shape." Snake said. "Mist, we need your help."

Mist pulled out her staff used for healing. She then turned off her camouflage. She looked at Florina and couldn't see her breathing. "Snake, is she still alive?" She asked.

"Yeah, but barely. Hurry up! She won't last another thirty seconds." Snake shouted. Mist touched Florina's head with her staff, it glowed and she started chanting. Most of Florina's wounds were healed. Snake was watching. He could tell her ribs were broken, but they weren't mending from Mist's magic. She then finished her chant and the orb on her staff dissolved. "Shit…" Snake muttered. He pulled out a vulnerary, Mist told him about them while they were crossing the mountains. "Her broken bones didn't heal. You'll have to care for her in your next area before you set off. Here," Snake handed Dante the vulnerary. "When she wakes up, have her drink this, and she should heal up in less then a day." Dante took it. Snake then carefully handed Florina to Dante. She didn't wake up, but he could tell that she would live. A portal then opened. Snake and Mist began walking towards it. But then Dante shouted.

"Snake!" Snake heard him and stopped.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How did you find me?"

Snake thought for a second. "Lyn found someone who has some control over the portals. When she found me yesterday, she sent me here because Mist was the only one with the potions and that staff."

"Who was that man?" Dante asked.

"You'll find out on your own. You have three more areas to clear before you will return to the tournament base. I'm almost done. I'll see you when you get back. Make sure the girl doesn't get hurt like that again."

"I won't. I'll watch her closely."

"Good. I'll see you around, Dante." Snake walked through the portal, Mist went with him. Their journey was complete.

* * *

Legendary Mercenary is now complete! The next chapters, Blade Lord, will have a few more interesting points. R&R please. 


	19. BL Chap 1

_**Super Smash Bros Brawl**_

_**Part Two: Adventure**_

_**Blade Lord Chapter One: Float Like a Butterfly Sting Like a Bitch**_

This chapter will be posted at the same time as the Legendary Mercenary finale. It would've been earlier, but is being a pain in the ass for some reason.

So far we know that Rareware is responsible for the crap with the portals and the missions, but only Link knows the details of how they work.

Glad to see that I have a new reviewer. 16 reviews and 16 chapters. Not bad.

Since we've gone through two chapter sets, here's a list of the pairings:

Snake and Mist

Dante and Florina

Lyn and Otacon

Link and Lady

Ike and Ilia

Here's a list of current equipment before we begin:

Lyn has the Mani Katti, and a Sacaen short bow.

Otacon is a pacifist but he does have the Optical Stealth Camouflage system.

Vergil will appear in the next Blade Lord chapter. Devil May Cry fans will be interested in who he is waiting for and why he is helping in the tournament.

* * *

_Caelin_

Otacon was spat out of the portal along with Lyn. He tried to land on his feet but couldn't keep his balance and feel over in the grass. He was dazed for a little while. He came to his senses a while later and looked around. They were in a plain, to the north were some low mountains, and to the south was a castle. He then spotted Lyn. She was lying on her back and unconscious. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and took a look at Lyn. No sign of a bad injury, and she was alive. He was about to get a closer look when his Codec went off. He turned it on and heard Snake's voice. "This is Solid Snake. Come in Otacon."

"Snake? God am I glad to hear from you." Otacon replied.

"It's been an hour since we were dumped out of the portals. Please tell me that you are traveling with either Lyn or Dante."

"Don't worry. I'm with Lyn. She's… out cold though. She landed on her head when the portal coughed her up. Luckily it's nothing serious."

"I've got something similar. I'm with that mercenary's sister. It looks like she was too little to go through the portal like that."

"Those portals seem to be pretty hazardous. But why are we okay?"

"She's sixteen Otacon. She's still a kid."

Otacon then got curious. "When did she tell you her age?"

"I can tell by her body."

Otacon felt like laughing. "Wow Snake. I didn't think you were around girls that much. I thought you were a loner usually."

"Huh? Hold on a second Otacon." Snake stopped talking.

"What's wrong?" Snake didn't reply. A second later he came back on.

"Otacon, the girl had a Codec. Check Lyn. Does she have one also?"

"Huh? Hold on, I'll check." Otacon went over to Lyn's right ear. He looked closely and saw a tiny Codec receiver. "That's a Codec, without a doubt."

"It's strange… it looks like they don't have a controller. Like it can only receive calls. Otacon, check Lyn."

Otacon turned red at the suggestion. "Uh…"

"What's wrong Otacon?"

"Snake… those hook onto your chest…"

"Yes, I know. You'll have to check her for the control module of her Codec. I can tell Mist doesn't have one, does Lyn?"

Otacon took one look at Mist, his face was burning. "Snake, I can't do that!"

"Otacon, you'll have to. Just hope she doesn't wake up."

Otacon looked at Lyn's chest. He never paid any attention to Lyn's breasts, but now that he had to check her, they looked a lot more beautiful. He gulped and worked at Lyn's kimono, uncovering her chest. He saw her beautiful breasts, firm and supple, but no controller module. He clumsily covered her chest back up and then turned the Codec back on. He was out of breath from just looking at her. "No, she doesn't have a controller. It's set up to receive calls only."

Snake laughed. "You didn't have to take a look at her breasts to find it Otacon. You could've just used your hand."

"I just hope she doesn't slap me when she notices that her clothes aren't exactly the same way. I didn't know how to work that strange kimono of hers."

"She looked fast, but not strong. Don't worry; it'd be like getting slapped by Meryl."

That comment scared the crap out of Otacon. "Snake, Meryl was very strong, and you know that!"

"Don't worry Otacon. Can you check the frequency range on that codec of hers? I'm going to try and see if anyone else has one. Maybe we can make contact with another fighter."

"I'll be just a second…" Otacon took a close look at the receiver in her ear. "It's wired to reply between frequencies 140.00 and 141.99. It's the standard one that you and I have."

"So in other words we have 200 possible frequencies that the warriors will be on. Terrific."

"I'll check the frequencies around 141.00. You check the ones around 140.00. If I find anyone, I'll call you. My frequency is still 141.21, yours is--"

"141.80. I know. So that means you've only got 97 frequencies to check. I've got 100. I'll call you later Otacon."

"Right Snake. Over and out." Otacon turned his Codec off. He looked at Lyn. It was obvious that her clothes weren't exactly as they were when she was dumped out of the portal, but maybe she would think that it was just from the landing. Otacon sighed nervously and began to check the Codec frequencies. Silence all the way to 141.50. He sighed, but before he could enter in 141.51, he heard Lyn mutter. He looked at her. She was shaking, she looked terrified. He ran over to her and shouted at her. "LYN!! LYN!!!!" Lyn then woke up screaming. She was breathing wildly; her arms were raised as if she was trying to block a blow. She then looked around for a second. She noticed Otacon.

"You… you're… Snake's friend…" She calmed down a bit.

"Are you okay?!" Otacon asked. She didn't reply, instead she fell back. Otacon caught her head, she was asleep again. He sighed, calmed down again, and then entered Snake's frequency. He heard Snake answer it. "Snake, it's me!" He said.

"Otacon, bad timing." Snake replied.

"What? Is your girl having a nightmare also?"

"How'd you know?!"

"Lyn just suddenly started screaming. I woke her up, but she fell back to sleep shortly after. Looks like the portal drained her somehow."

"That's weird. How come you and I are fine but everyone else isn't?"

"I don't know. Try and contact Dante. This seems to be something that he'd be experienced in."

"I reached a frequency but I didn't get a reply to the signal. It was 140.21. Right now I'll be taking care of Mist. Call me if you get a reply."

"I'll wait to tomorrow so I can charge up the Codec's batteries. I'll talk to you later Snake." Otacon turned his Codec off. He looked at Lyn. Her face was calm this time. He sighed and sat down on the grass. He let his thoughts wander for a minute. He remembered Shadow Moses looking like this once during a rare time with no snow. He then pulled out a picture in his pocket. It was him and Sniper Wolf, along with one of the dogs. He thought back to her for a minute, remembering their time together. They had only known each other for three days before the revolt. He remembered her helping him with the dogs, her talking to him about wolves, and even when she gave him her handkerchief. He put his picture away before his memory could go to when Snake had to shoot her. He took a look at his watch; he had been daydreaming for half an hour. He then looked at Lyn. She was stirring. He walked over to her. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "What happened…?" She asked.

"You landed on your head when the portal spat us out." Otacon replied. She looked at him.

"You're name, it's Otacon. Isn't it?"

"Yes. And you're Lyn."

She groaned a little and stood up, she felt her head. "It doesn't seem like I had much of an injury… how long was I out for?"

"Close to two hours."

Lyn checked her body and then noticed her clothes. She looked at Otacon, he tried not to blush. "Otacon… why did you feel the need to do that?"

She knew. Otacon wouldn't be able to bluff his way out of it. He talked, stuttering a little in his nervousness. "You see… you have this thing in your ear called a Codec, it can be used to talk to people from very far away. Snake was talking to me on mine and he wanted me to check you for the controller of the Codec."

Lyn listened closely and understood what he said. "And the controllers are on your chest?"

"Yes…" Otacon said.

Lyn walked up to Otacon, he grimaced but then Lyn smiled. He looked at her and relaxed a little. "Otacon?"

"Yes…"

"I know you're not a bad man and that you were doing something important, but next time…"

"Yes?"

Lyn then slapped Otacon; he was surprised that it didn't break his neck. He saw Sniper Wolf punch one of the guards before, but she was even stronger then that. "Ask my permission first." She said, still in a calm tone.

"Okay… I guess I deserved that…" Otacon put his hand on his cheek. It stung like crazy.

Lyn turned her back to Otacon and began adjusting her clothes. Otacon watched nervously, she loosened her sash, opened up the kimono and then pulled it back up. Otacon could see her doing it, he saw her bare back as she was working. He was trying again not to blush. She was as beautiful as Sniper Wolf. He turned his head and pretended to look at the castle. She turned around; her clothes were back to normal. She then noticed what he was looking at. "That castle… it looks familiar. Come on; let's get a view of its front." Lyn began walking. Otacon was about to complain because the castle was a long ways away, but he shut up instead and followed.

_Castle Caelin_

Lyn stopped at the front of the castle and waited for Otacon. He had fallen behind again, but quickly caught up. He was out of breath. "Snake is right… I do need to exercise a bit more."

Lyn laughed a little and then walked towards the castle. "I knew it… this is my grandfathers castle."

Otacon then looked at her. "You're grandfather owned a castle?"

"Yes, he was the Marquess of Caelin."

Otacon looked up and down at Lyn. Her sword and bow were fancy looking, but her clothes didn't look like something a princess would wear. She noticed him.

"I wasn't born in the castle. I was born in a country southeast of here called Sacae. I only spent two years here in Caelin."

Otacon looked at the castle. It wasn't as big as the ones from medieval stories, but it was still very big. Lyn looked at the gate, but before she could push it open it began to open from the other side. She then grabbed Otacon and hid against the gate. She saw a soldier come out, and then went white. Otacon didn't know what was going on, but he knew she was trying to hide. He grabbed her hand and turned on his Stealth Camo system. She stayed perfectly silent and watched. Several soldiers pooled out of the castle, all wearing the red armor of the Caelin knights. One of them was shouting. "We've got to find the imposter and the rouge knights and kill them!" Otacon didn't know what was going on, but he was glad to see that his Stealth was working. Soon the soldiers stopped pooling out. Then two armored foes walked out, one was a knight, the other was wearing very decorated armor, even thicker and heavier then the armor of the knight in front of him. He was carrying a large silver lance but was carrying his helmet instead of putting it on. He had long gray hair and a rough face. Otacon heard Lyn growl in anger, she reached for her sword and then dashed, Otacon lost his grip on her and she suddenly was visible. The knight noticed her too late though, and she killed him. The more decorated general then started talking.

"So you're the imposter who calls herself Lyndis!" He said. Lyn didn't reply, instead she pointed her sword at him.

"Lundgren, you might not remember, but I've already beaten you. And now I'll kill you again. I wont need Sain and Rath's aid this time, YOU'RE DEAD!" She charged at Lundgren, but Otacon noticed she was moving slowly compared to the speed she used to cut down Mewtwo and Peach. Lundgren put on his helmet, and then flung his lance forward. It was attached to a chain and stopped before it flew away. But it missed Lyn, Lundgren growled and pulled on the chain, the lance snapped back into his hand. He was about to try again when Lyn suddenly moved at her full speed. She slashed at his chest; her sword was so sharp that it cut through. But it wasn't deep enough for a kill. Lundgren roared and flung the spear again with all his might. It hit Lyn, slashing her side. But she ignored it, she stabbed her sword through Lundgren's wound, it went through the wound and out the other end of his armor. She cut down a little, slicing open Lundgren's belly, before pulling the sword out. She twirled it a little; the blood and guts flew off the blade and splashed onto Lundgren's armor. She then sheathed the sword. Lundgren moaned, under his helmet he coughed up a large mouthful of blood, and then he collapsed.

Otacon turned his Stealth Camo off and walked over to Lyn. She was shaking again. But before Otacon could ask what was wrong, a portal opened behind them. Lyn got up slowly, clutching her wound. She walked over to the corpse of the knight and pulled a vial full of yellow liquid out of his satchel. She drank down a gulp and then threw it away. Otacon watched as her wound closed up. She wordlessly walked through the portal, Otacon ran after her.

* * *

Holy shit!! Lyn is dangerous when she's angry!! R&R 


	20. BL Chap 2

_**Super Smash Bros. BRAWL**_

_**Part Two: Adventure**_

_**Blade Lord Chapter Two: The Devils Cry**_

The next installment of Blade Lord and the first newcomer's appearance! W00t!!!

Otacon's Stealth Camo is fixed, meaning he'll be using it a lot.

Now that I'm back on track, I should be able to wrap up Part Two fairly soon. I've done some modifications to the timeline and profiles which will be posted with the first installment of Part Three. It will explain the order of events in Devil May Cry and Fire Emblem. The profiles will have several corrections, as well as profiles for the newcomers.

This will be a short chapter, but it will be posted with two others at the same time, so don't despair.

See it, feel it, read it, review it. LETS ROCK!!

* * *

_Temen-Ni-Gru Dark Pact Chamber_

Lyn and Otacon were dumped out of the portal. Lyn landed on her feet this time, and wasn't injured. Otacon stumbled a bit but wasn't seriously injured. Lyn and Otacon looked around. They were on the roof of a very tall tower, and it was raining. Standing at the edge of the roof was a man wearing blue with silver hair. He turned around and noticed Lyn. "You showed up." He said.

Lyn looked at him. He was carrying a huge sword, not unlike the Sol Katti that Athos had given Lyn to fight a dragon, but it had no knuckle guard. It was too big to fit on his sash; he was carrying it in his hand. The man himself had an ominous presence, and by the look of his eyes and hair he was a demon. Lyn started talking. "Who are you?" She asked.

He talked, his voice cold as the rain. "My name is Vergil. I'm a simple warrior, and I was waiting for you, Lyn of the Sacaen plains."

Otacon could sense trouble. He turned his Stealth Camo on and wandered off to hiding. Lyn remained calm. "Why were you waiting?"

Vergil smiled. "I've been wishing to fight with you, Lyn. You've caught my interest. A human who moves faster than my brother is worth waiting for."

Lyn put her hand on her Mani Katti's scabbard. "So, you find a worthy opponent in me?"

Vergil put his thumb on the hilt of his blade. "You got that right." He muttered as he flicked it loose with his thumb. Lyn did the same with her sword. They slowly approached each other. Otacon stood on the walkway and watched. But he wouldn't be able to see most of it.

Lyn was the first to attack. She pulled her sword out of its scabbard and swung at Vergil. He parried and swung at Lyn, she dodged. "This may be fun." He muttered. They began swinging at each other as fast as they could, they were moving so fast that to them the rain was frozen in time. Lyn could tell by Vergil's swings that he was much stronger than she was, so she didn't let him catch her blade and get her into a contest of strength. Instead, she found and opening and slashed at Vergil's side. As she did, a huge splash of rain that was suspended in midair over them fell onto Vergil. He grabbed his wound and looked at his hand, seeing his blood. He laughed. "Now I'm motivated!"

Vergil and Lyn had no end in sight. They were evenly matched. Lyn was even faster than Vergil, but his strength was evening everything up. No one was weakening or wavering. Lyn then spotted another opening in Vergil's defenses. He was raising his sword for an overhead swing; Lyn darted forward and cut into his side again. He grunted in pain and paused, looking at Lyn. His blood was dripping down his side but he didn't seem finished. His eyes were shining. He laughed. "What's so funny?" Lyn asked.

"This is the first time this has happened. A human pushed me to the edge. I never thought it possible." He replied. He put his sword into its scabbard.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving it everything." Vergil replied menacingly. Suddenly he began to emit an aura that formed a blue dome around him, letting out several shockwaves. Lyn was almost blown away by it; Otacon fell over and hid behind a statue. Vergil began shouting over the roar of his aura. "YOU WILL NOT FORGET THIS DEVILS POWER!!" Lyn saw through his aura, she saw him transform. He was now a demon, a blue demon. His head was like a skull, his form was now emitting a strange glow, his eyes were red, and his voice seemed to echo as he spoke. "You are the worthiest of my opponents!" He pulled his sword out again; his demonic form was ready to face Lyn. They rushed again, Vergil was now matching Lyn and speed, and his strength was even greater. Lyn was struggling; he now had the upper hand. Lyn tried to defend herself, but Vergil eventually forced her into a vulnerable stance. He then cut, his sword cutting into Lyn's shoulder, but she was fast to pull away before he cut into a tendon. She was still bleeding though, it was a nasty wound. She grabbed her blade tighter; the chill of the rain was helping her ignore the pain and blood. Vergil was approaching again. Lyn couldn't let him get in another slice, she needed to stab him. She remembered fighting the Reed Brothers who used swords just like his; she killed the older brother by making his sword slide off hers, over her head, and then stabbing him. But Vergil was stronger. She would feel the pain and widen her wound, but she didn't care.

Vergil charged again, Lyn and him began exchanging blows. Lyn finally saw an opening. Vergil made a high slash, she ducked and made his blade slide off hers, it went over her head; her blade was pointed at Vergil. Before he could recover she thrust her sword forward, piercing through his demonic body. As she did, a force suddenly went through her blade into her. She felt fresh pain go through her body. She pulled her sword out of Vergil and staggered a little. She looked at her handiwork. Did she hit his stomach? She couldn't tell. Suddenly the strange aura Vergil was emitting began to flow into his wound. It was going back into his body; soon Vergil reverted back into his human form. He clutched his wound and looked at Lyn. He fell to his knee, he was bleeding a lot more then Lyn was. And that was saying a lot at the moment. He pulled a green star-shaped jewel out from his jacket and touched it to his wound; it seemed to go into his body. Suddenly his wounds were healed. He stood up and put his sword into its scabbard. Lyn did the same and staggered again. She didn't know what had hit her when she stabbed Vergil, but she was now in pain and exhausted. She then stumbled forward, losing her balance. Vergil caught her. The cold rain was pounding her body now, she went limp. Otacon turned off his Stealth Camo and ran towards Lyn. Vergil spotted him. "Don't worry, she'll live." He said. Vergil pulled off his large blue coat and wrapped it around Lyn. He smiled. "A human who defeated my full power. I truly have been away for far too long." Vergil pulled an amulet off of his neck. He held it close to Lyn, a bit of her blood dripped onto it. He then held it out to Otacon. "I'll open a portal; just let a drop of your blood hit the amulet."

Otacon was about to protest but decided that he was Lyn's best chance for survival. He bit his finger and let a few drops land on Vergil's amulet. Vergil pulled it close to his forehead; the amulet seemed to absorb the blood. He touched it to his forehead and closed his eyes. Soon a portal opened. As it did, he slicked his hair back and stood up, lifting up Lyn and his sword. Otacon didn't know what he was doing; he simply followed Vergil through the portal.

* * *

Short chapter but one hell of a battle! The two fastest sword masters of gaming duke it out! R&R! 


	21. BL Chap 3

_**Super Smash Bros Brawl**_

_**Part Two: Adventure**_

_**Blade Lord Chapter Three: Go to Hell!**_

It's been a while since I've done this, so let's get a few things clear:

I don't own Fire Emblem. Intelligent Systems does.

I do not own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does.

I do not own Metal Gear Solid, Kojima Productions does.

I do not own Devil May Cry. Capcom does.

I own your soul. Please R&R

* * *

_Lost Souls Nirvana_

Lyn awoke to the sounds of people talking, but she was still half conscious and couldn't make out who it was. Slowly she came too and heard Vergil and Otacon talking. Otacon seemed worried. "So what you are telling me is that this area is in hell?"

"Yes." Vergil replied simply. "This is the Lost Souls Nirvana. It is a maze made by the dead who had no bodies left when they died. Only a portion of their soul makes it to this area, and it aimlessly wanders between this world and the human world, looking for its body and the rest of its soul."

Lyn opened her eyes and looked around. They were in something like an abstract painting. Staircases leading all over the place, floors over their heads, and several grotesque statues of what looked like monsters. She sat up slowly, Otacon then noticed and he ran over to her and pressed her back down. "Don't try to move." He said. "You'll need some more rest. You passed out in the portal."

Vergil walked around a little. "I can't open a portal of my own in this nirvana. A portal for us will open when we find the rest of our souls. Lyn was the reason we ended up here instead of our actual destination. We must go with her, find the monster that ended up with the missing fragment of her soul, and kill it. After that the portal I had already made will open and lead us to our true destination."

Lyn's vision started to go blurry again. Vergil must have somehow sensed it; he walked over to her and lifted up her head with his hand. "Rest easy. You won't be attacked. Your wounds will heal quickly if you sleep for a while longer. Go ahead and rest, I'll find out what's going on." Lyn didn't reply. She was too weak to resist the sleep that snuck up on her.

_Two Hours Later_

Lyn woke up again, this time she was being carried by Vergil. She opened her eyes and saw another statue in front of her. It was a stone wall; on it were several dimly colored gems. She took a closer look at the statue. In the middle of the gems was an image that looked like her. Her eyes went wide.

"So what does this mean?" She heard Otacon ask.

"It means that her soul was divided among the devils of this area. We'll have to kill them and light the gems around her soul that will release the seal and open our portal." Vergil replied. He looked at Lyn and saw that she was awake. He set her down on her feet, she stood up unsteadily. She then tripped a little, but was caught by Vergil. "Take it easy. You'll need to regain your balance before we continue. You must be fighting with me to release your soul."

Lyn tried to reply but couldn't talk. Her face became panicked, but then Vergil talked again. "You won't be able to speak until your soul is free. You can still fight though." He took a close look at the gems. Three surrounded Lyn's image on the statue. A dim purple gem, a green gem, and a strangely colored yellow gem. Vergil explained to her what would happen. "The statues in the area represent a demon that is linked to us in some way. Three have portions of your soul, and we must kill them. When we stand before their statue and touch the gem, we will enter their memory. We must then kill them. Lyn nodded. Vergil took her hand and they walked down the roads. She didn't know what was happening, they seemed to often be walking upside down or on the walls. Lyn closed her eyes to avoid getting dizzy. Soon Vergil stopped walking. She opened her eyes and looked. They were standing in front of a statue of a nude woman. On her breasts was a purple gem. Vergil reached out and touched the gem. Lyn did the same.

_Abyss Sorceress Reborn_

Lyn didn't know what had happened. They were now in some kind of opera house, being attacked by a woman wearing only a shredded dress that left her chess bare. Lyn didn't take time to think, she followed Vergil's lead. The woman summoned a swarm of bats around her; they formed a strange dress around her. She was laughing. Lyn and Vergil dashed forward and sliced at the dress, killing several bats and getting closer to her body. She pretended not to notice. She suddenly began to spin. Lyn instinctively leapt back, Vergil did the same. Soon rings of dark energy were swirling around the woman as she danced. But it didn't last long. Soon she stopped spinning and Lyn and Vergil attacked again. Soon Lyn cut into a strangely colored bat. A short burst of energy was emitted from the woman, and then her bats were gone. Lyn and Vergil began to rapidly slice at her, trying to cut through her bones. For some reason they couldn't. Lyn leapt back again, just in time to dodge a strange dome that swallowed the woman, she reappeared on the other end of the room.

The woman began laughing sinisterly; she raised her hands in the air. The floor began to glow bright with energy. Lyn leapt up, Vergil did the same. As they did, a huge flash of lightning ran across the floor. They landed when it cleared and attacked the woman again. Lyn easily spotted the strange bat again and stabbed it. Just as last time, the woman's bats vanished. Lyn and Vergil attacked again, this time Lyn's blade cut through the woman's neck, slicing her throat. She let out a gurgled scream and collapsed. As she did, a portal opened. The body quickly dissolved. Lyn followed Vergil through the new portal.

_Lost Souls Nirvana_

Lyn and Vergil landed outside of the portal back into the Lost Souls Nirvana. The portal closed behind them. Otacon just gave them a thumbs up. Lyn took a look at the statue in the center of the nirvana. She saw the purple gem glowing now. But again Vergil was walking. Lyn followed him, holding his hand with her eyes shut. They touched another stone on another statue; this one had a green gem.

_Firestorm Twins Reborn_

Standing before Lyn and Vergil were two headless demons. One was red and one was blue. Both of them were carrying large scimitars with serrated edges, on the hilt of the swords were what looked like faces. Lyn thought a second; didn't she see Dante with those swords? Vergil shouted. "I'll take the red one Agni, you take Rudra." He dashed at the red twin. Lyn simply followed his order and attacked the blue one. She could tell instantly that he was stronger than her. She would need to use some tricks. He was on the offensive. The headless demon twirled the sword, Lyn stood at the ready. Soon he swung; Lyn ducked the blade and cut at the hand of the demon that lost his grip on the sword. Lyn then began slashing at its body. Strangely, it wasn't as tough as the woman that she fought earlier. She quickly stabbed through its chest and sliced the demons heart. It collapsed dead. Lyn looked over at Vergil. He was still fighting Agni. He was parrying and slicing. But then the demon ran to one side of the room. He leapt up onto a statue and pointed the face of the sword at the dead demon. The sword shouted and its eyes glowed. The same happened with the other one. The dead body vanished in a gust of wind, and the blue sword flew right into the demons hand. It slammed the heads of the swords together. Wind and fire were being emitted from the swords. It leapt up into the air. Lyn and Vergil dodged the attack narrowly. Vergil took to his original strategy of blocking, but Lyn was smarter. She sliced the hand completely off the demon and the fire sword went flying. In pain it dropped the blue sword. Vergil looked surprised as Lyn sliced at the demon, he joined her, their blades flashed for a quick second, and then they sheathed them. As Vergil's blade made a final click as it went into the scabbard, the demons body collapsed into a bloody heap. It vanished in a bright flash of fire, and a portal opened. Lyn and Vergil walked through it.

_Demonic Army Reborn_

Lyn and Vergil wasted no time to getting to the final statue. As soon as they touched it, they were in a ruined alleyway. The only thing that didn't look dusty was a glowing neon light sign over the door of a building saying "Devil May Cry." As they entered, several demons appeared. Lyn and Vergil began their work, slicing up every demon they saw. It wasn't hard; the demons were made of sand. Even a larger one that looked like a spirit of death easily fell to Lyn and Vergil's blades. They quickly decimated one wave, soon another appeared. Lyn noticed a strange looking one carrying a huge red ball on its back. Vergil grabbed Lyn and leapt back with her. "Stay back from that one." He said. "It's carrying a bomb. Let it explode on it's self." Lyn didn't want to wait. She reached into the back of her dress and pulled out a bow, she reached again and pulled out an arrow. Lyn twirled the arrow in her hand and fired at the bomb. It exploded, along with the demon. Soon another appeared, surrounded by smaller demons. Lyn did the same; the other demons were taken out in the explosion. Soon another reaper looking demon appeared. Vergil laughed. "This vanguard is the last. Let me finish him, a mark of my respect for your abilities with the bow." Vergil approached the demon; it raised its scythe into the air. Vergil suddenly pulled out his sword and let out several swift strokes, eight in one second. He then sheathed his sword, again timing the click as it went into the scabbard with the collapsing of the demons body. As it dissolved into sand, another portal opened. They went through it.

_Lost Souls Nirvana_

Lyn and Vergil landed in front of the huge statue. Otacon was watching it. Lyn watched as the yellow gem lighted up. Suddenly the statue collapsed. A small fragment of it, the image of Lyn, floated in the air. She felt something from it flow into her body. As it hit her, she was blown back. All three of them were as they were repelled from the nirvana and back into Vergil's portal, passing to their original destination.

* * *

Lyn kicks the ass of Nevan, Agni and Rudra, and then several demons. She'd definitely make it in the hunter business. R&R! 


	22. BL Chap 4

_**Super Smash Bros Brawl**_

_**Part Two: Adventure**_

_**Blade Lord Chapter 4: Let me Stay a While Longer…**_

Did you miss me? I'm back with updates.

This is the second to last and longest chapter of Blade Lord. It will be complete with a daring rescue, teary eyed reunion, badass killings, and moglins!

Lyn recently has passed through the Lost Soul's Nirvana. In it, she killed Nevan, Agni&Rudra, and the Demon Horde. If you've played DMC3, you'd know that those three bosses were some of the toughest during Mission 18.

You'll get a bit of an update with Link's progress during this chapter.

Oh, and sorry, but no Beowulf meetings until the end of Adventure mode.

You can probably guess what my favorite FE pairing is in this chapter. So, R&R!

* * *

_Faron Woods: Spirit Spring_

Otacon had to be caught by Vergil when they were hurled forcefully out of the portal. Lyn landed safely. They were standing in the middle of a spring. Surrounding them were several unusual rock formations. Vergil could sense the spirit of light at the spring, but he didn't talk. Something wasn't right about the spring. It had a strange smell to it that even Otacon noticed. But before they could test it, they heard a rumble that sounded like some kind of stampede. Vergil pulled out his sword, but didn't notice the creature watching him because its stench was hidden by the spring. It fired an arrow at Vergil. It was coated with sleeping poison, Vergil was hit. He grabbed his side and ripped out the arrow, but the poison knocked him out quickly. Lyn pulled out her own bow and shot the creature through the head, but the rumbling was growing closer still. Lyn pulled out her sword. Otacon was about to turn on his Stealth Camo, but then they were blown back by the force of a huge armored boar like creature smashing through the gate behind them. Otacon was blown back, so was Lyn. She rolled back through the waters and tried to get a firm footing, but there were other boards behind the big white one. On the largest boar, a huge green creature was mounted. He looked at Lyn and smiled evilly. Two other boars went through the gates; on their backs were four more of the creatures. One of the smaller ones shot an arrow at Lyn, she dodged and took a stance to do an attack, but as she did one of them fired at Otacon. She swung the sword to cut the arrow after him out of the sky, but as she did the huge creature whacked her with the blunt side of his axe. She was thrown a few feet before landing roughly on her gut. She tried to get up but trying to move made her feel unbelievable pain. The monster that hit her then used his axe to roll her over so that she wasn't face-down in the spring. She looked up at him from the shallow pool. He smirked again and started to reach down to grab her, but then he heard hoof beats of two approaching horses. He turned; Lyn looked to her right to see. An arrow flew through the smashed gateway and into the monsters head, between his eyes. He fell down dead off his boar. Lyn then saw a large horse with light brown fur and a black mane ride through the gateway. Its rider was a tall figure wearing strange clothes and carrying a sword with a vicious curved red blade. He also was carrying a bow on his back, identical to Lyn's. He drew his sword; the monsters were too slow to make any defense from his stroke as he cut the two creatures off their mounts with force that flung them into the rock wall outside of the spring. The other's turned with arrows ready towards the rider, when they were hit with another arrow. This one exploded. Soon another horse rode in. Its fur was a lot darker brown than the first horse, and its mane was pure white. On its back were two people. One was wearing a green tunic and hat. He was carrying a composite bow that looked similar to Lyn's. He also had a sword and shield on his back that concealed several other pieces of equipment. Riding with him was a lady. On her back was a large missile launching gun. She was wearing a simple white shirt, but on her hips was a tiny skirt of holsters and gun clips. She was carrying four handguns and one machine gun on her strange skirt. Her face had a tiny scar across her nose, and her eyes were two different colors, one blue and one brown. Lyn recognized them, but still couldn't talk.

The first rider that stormed in and rescued Lyn walked over to her. His black hair was long like Snake's, and his face was a rough one. He was also wearing a headband with a strange pattern, similar to one that was on the collar of Lyn's clothes. Lyn recognized him, but at first thought that she must be hallucinating. She then saw the second rider walk up to check her. She recognized Link, and she recognized Dante's partner Lady behind him. She tried to look towards Otacon but even thinking about moving seemed to hurt. She then heard footsteps through the water next to her. Otacon spoke. "Thanks for the help their Link, we'd be screwed without you."

Link nodded slightly. Otacon walked over to Lyn and made a startled face. Lyn then felt the blood from her head wound touch her hand as it warmed and thickened the water. She was about to panic, but then noticed Link's movements. He pulled a bottle out from a pouch on his belt which had several packs. He undid the cork on the bottle and opened it up. Lyn saw the thick red mixture in the bottle, but didn't recognize it. He gave it to the man next to him, the one that was carrying Sacaen weapons and wearing Sacaen clothes. He took the bottle, opened it, and then took in a mouthful of the liquid. He then opened Lyn's mouth with his hands and lowered his mouth to hers, forcing the liquid down her throat with his tongue. He did that three more times until the bottle was empty. He handed it back to Lyn. Her pain slowly dulled, and all she felt then was a bit of dizziness from the blood she lost. But she wasn't about to pass out before she knew the name of the man who had just helped her. She opened her mouth, ignoring the pain that still came, and talked. "Rath… is that you?" She asked in a low whisper which was the best she could muster. He touched Lyn's face with his hand.

"Lyn of the Locra… I've missed you. We parted at Caelin, but I see that you've kept yourself alive." Rath replied. He wanted to say more, but Lyn then passed out. He crouched down lower towards her and talked in a worried voice. "Is she okay?" He asked.

Otacon was about to speak objection, thinking that the blow should've killed Lyn, but Link beat him to the talking. "She's safe to move, but that dose wasn't watered out Red Chu Jelly. We'll need a strong dose of red potion before she can walk again." Link said.

Otacon didn't know what was going on. Lady turned to Vergil. He saw her get an enraged look on her face for a second before talking. "Is he a friend or foe?" She asked.

Otacon thought a second. "Well, he's been helping us so far. Do you know him?"

Lady's hand was twitching and was resting right next to her gun. "He's Dante's twin brother. I thought he was stuck in hell."

"He did seem to know about that Lost Soul's Nirvana place." Otacon became nervous when seeing Lady's reaction to Vergil.

"I thought he stayed behind when Dante fought him… what's he doing here?! She then looked at his neck. "I also thought Dante took back that part of the amulet!"

Vergil then woke up. "No, I just loaned him a dose of my power from the stone so that he could use a stronger Devil Trigger. He knew I wouldn't give him the amulet without a fight." Lady jumped when she heard him talk.

"What are you doing here?!" She shouted.

"I was at first looking for Lyn. I was watching the tournament from hell and I saw her speed, I wished to test it for myself."

Lady didn't relax after hearing that. "That's not all, is it?!"

Vergil laughed. "I was hoping for a chance to face Dante and Lyn again in the tournament."

Lady reached for her gun but Vergil passed out again. "What the hell?!" She shouted. Link walked by her and looked at him. "Is he an enemy or not?" He asked Otacon.

"No." Otacon said. "He might have strange motives, but I think he just wants a fair fight instead of a chance to kill. If he did want to kill us, he would've done it when we first bumped into him. He's helped us more times than hindered us also, so I can't think of anything wrong with him traveling with us."

Lady let out a sigh. The conversations over, she helped Link pick up the unconscious Vergil. Rath picked up Lyn.

_Village of Ordon_

Otacon checked his watch, it had been a day and a half since they started traveling, and he needed some rest. He lay back on the bed that a few of the villagers had set up for him. He thought a moment before he went to bed. How did Lyn know Rath, and how did he get involved in the mess? Why was Lady so angry when she saw Vergil? He was about to begin pondering his answers when he fell asleep.

Link was still awake though. He had his lantern out and was traveling back towards the village with a lantern in his hand. He had just traveled to the northern section of the Faron woods to retrieve some potion for Lyn. As he was heading back, he saw Vergil. He stopped. Vergil saw him. "I owe you thanks." Vergil said.

Link could tell by appearance and aura alone that Vergil was a demon, but he didn't strike because Vergil wasn't burned when he had touched the spirit spring's waters, meaning that he wasn't evil. He decided to talk. "What for?"

"That man, I don't know if you had already known, but he is a deep friend of Lyn's."

Link started to walk, Vergil followed. "I know, Rath told me about Lyn. About how they had become close friends. They fought together."

"Lyn's soul was slightly torn when we met, she was longing for something, but I didn't know. That's why we had to pass through a portion of hell while we were traveling using my portals. But Rath, he was what she needed. She just wanted to see him again."

Link didn't reply. He lowered his head as his thoughts went towards someone else. Vergil noticed. "If it makes you feel any better, I know your friend is still alive."

Link stopped when he heard that. "Ilia?"

Vergil nodded. "I can sense activity of the portals through my amulets; she just passed through one, along with someone else. His presence was strong, as strong as hers, so she is traveling with someone powerful."

Link started walking again. "Thanks… I've been worried about her as you can guess."

Vergil and Link walked back into the village. Link stopped off at the mayor's house where Lyn was resting. He walked in and saw Rath sitting by her bed, patiently watching her. Link set the bottle of potion on the table next to Lyn's bed. "I don't know how well the Chu jelly worked; she may or may not be able to move on her own when she wakes up. If she can't, you'll have to help her drink the potion down. But regardless of how much the first dose did, the dose on the table here will completely heal her."

Rath only nodded. He didn't talk much anyway. Link walked out. Rath's eyes were fixed on Lyn. They didn't move for another four hours.

_Four Hours Later, Sunrise_

Lyn was riding on a horse, paralyzed and in pain. She was shouting as she looked behind her and saw her father collapse after her horse started dashing. She then saw her mother. She watched in horror as she saw a bandit ruthlessly cut her arm off. Lyn shouted. The bandit noticed, her mother shouted out to the bandits to ignore the horse. To not follow Lyn. A bandit grabbed the horse they had snatched Lyn's mother from. He tried to climb on it but the horse wouldn't let him, it leapt up and kicked wildly. Lyn could see him as he cut the horses head off with his large axe. He saw his leader pull out a knife and let out a sadistic laugh as he cut the belly of Lyn's mother open. She then saw a bandit on the roof of one of the houses. He noticed her and threw a hand axe. It whirred towards her, but it seemed to stop in midair before it hit her. She then opened her eyes and woke up in a panic, shouting a little as the images still danced in her head. Lyn then noticed what was happening around her. She wasn't in her village, she was in Ordon. She wasn't on a horse; she was being cradled by Rath who was there when the nightmare began. She felt his touch and leaned into him, feeling his presence chase off the nightmares in her head. Lyn raised her arms and hugged Rath, breathless from the nightmare. She then heard Rath's voice. "Lyn, it's okay. I've got you."

Lyn didn't reply. She had fallen asleep again, feeling relaxed with Rath holding her. He didn't lower her back down though, he didn't wake her up. He held on, not letting her go.

Otacon saw the events from a window. He was passing by and had heard Lyn shout. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was just a nightmare and saw that Rath was there. He walked back towards the house in which he was staying. The woman who owned the house wasn't there, she had gone off with her baby to the sundries store. He sat down on the sofa and turned on his Codec.

* * *

Blade Lord will have an extra chapter. Lyn and Rath are reunited, and the next chapter will have Link's departure, and you will hear a bit more about Rath and Lyn. For now, R&R! Next update soon! 


	23. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

Chapters 22-25 are written and complete, however I've been having problems posting chapters at my home computer. I'm still trying to find a way to upload the chapters. When I can, I'll post all of the updates I have ready. Please bare with me. The story isn't dead yet.

P.S.: Chapter One has been retyped as well.


	24. HoT Chap 1

_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl**_

_**Part Two: Adventure**_

_**Hero of Time Chapter One: Cupid's M1911A1**_

This chapter is to bump the story from the grave. I do have chapters 22 and 23 done, but I have been unable to submit them due to at-home computer diffuculties. Chapter one has also been editted, I'll post everything as soon as I can.

The second newcomer will appear during these chapters. If you read Blade Lord, you'll know who it is.

Hero of Time is the second to last chapter set in the Adventure part. Following this is the Greil Mercenary chapters covering the journeys of Ike and Ilia, and then we'll move onto part three where we'll see the final newcomer and find out who the bad guys are.

In case you didn't pay close attention during the Twilight Princess game, I'll tell you now: No one knows about Link's transformation. Only he and Minda know he'll turn into a wolf when he's exposed to too much dark magic. It won't matter in this chapter, but it will in later chapters.

No, there will not be a Link and Lady pairing in my story.

I'll be taking over a Fire Emblem fanfic that was originally started by PPGSlayer, the admin of the site that my alias comes from. It will be a Fire Emblem Blazing Sword fanfic, it will replace the tactician with an O.C. and turn some minor characters into major characters, such as Florina and Kent.

This is the longest intro I've typed, isn't it?

Oh, and a quick reminder:

I do not own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does.

I do not own Devil May Cry, Capcom does.

I own your soul. Please R&R!

* * *

_13__th__ Avenue_

Link was shot out of the portal violently. He landed on his back, but quickly recovered before he slid into a wall. As he regained his footing, a second person was shot out of the portal. Link caught her but was knocked over when he did. They got up and eyed each other. The woman was Dante's partner, Lady. She was a little shorter than Link was. She wore a plain looking white shirt, and black shorts. Her shorts were covered with gun and clip holsters though, and on her back was a huge missile launcher which also had a huge bayonet attached. She had a scar on her nose, and her eyes were two different colors. One blue and one brown. She didn't talk, but instead turned around, stepping off quietly. Link was about to call out her name, but before he could he heard a sound, a moaning almost. He put his shield on his arm and turned around quickly, in time to catch the scythe attack of a weird monster.

Lady turned around when she heard the metal clang and saw the demon. She pulled a gun off of her hip and fired; instead of blood the bullet reduced the monster to sand. It collapsed in a heap. Link drew his sword and began to walk around slowly. "Careful," Lady said. "Those demons travel in huge packs."

Link didn't reply. He heard another sound and turned towards it. He saw a demon emerge out of nowhere, but Lady didn't seem to hear it. He ran up to it quickly and sliced it in half. Again, there was no blood but sand. Lady turned around when she heard it shout as Link sliced it. As soon as she turned around, Link heard another sound and saw a demon appear behind Lady. Link hurled his sword at the demon; Lady ducked under the blade but was fast to realize that he wasn't aiming at her. She saw the demon reduce to a sandy heap. "You can hear these things spawn?!" She asked.

Link nodded and pulled out his bow. He checked his quiver; he had 80 arrows, more than enough to fight these monsters. He closed his eyes and focused, he heard another sound and aimed straight up, shooting a demon statue. Lady spotted it and shot it with her gun. Link quickly tied a bomb to his next arrow and spotted another one of the stone demons. He fired and the arrow destroyed it. "What the hell are those things?" He asked.

"Enigmas." Lady said. "Statues animated by dark magic. The sand ones are called Hellkeepers. Watch out for the ones wearing red, they're the most dangerous."

Link nodded and started walking. Soon they spotted a bar, Lady opened the door and looked in, she signaled for Link and they walked into it. Lady closed the door and Link slid a table over to bar the door. "How long will this keep them back?" He asked.

"They won't aimlessly bang on it; they'll simply spawn into another room. This is Dante's favorite bar though; they won't be able to get in because he did some weird ritual in here. It takes a demon to know how to stop other demons from spawning."

Link looked out a window of the pub. "I need to get my sword back. How fast will I have to move before they try to swamp me?"

"Don't bother. Wait for sunrise; they tend to be weaker in the sunlight."

Link sighed when he heard this and walked over to the bar. "So what the hell is this? What was that huge tower up ahead?"

Lady seemed to shudder. "That's the Temen-Ni-Gru. It looks like we've gone back in time some how."

Link strapped his bow and shield to his back. "Those portals can send you almost anywhere, including through time."

"You've done this before?"

"Yeah, this isn't the first tournament they've thrown."

"That psychic kid did seem to know you."

Link began to dig through a pack on his belt. He pulled out a strange looking tool. "We'll need to open up another portal somehow."

"Is that what that little thing is for?"

"This thing can find portals, but not open them." Link looked at it. It looked like a complicated device, so Lady didn't ask how it worked. She pulled a clip out of one of her holsters and reloaded her magnum.

"The portal's right outside." Link said. "It'll open right where we were."

"I didn't see it."

"It's sealed. Probably we'll have to kill those demons."

"Then let's wait a little while. The sun comes up in an hour, but the demons aren't smart enough to hide when it does. They can't hide themselves in sunlight, they'll all pop up at once and we can quickly wipe them out with explosives."

"Sounds like you've done this before." Link put his portal detection device back into his pack.

"I do it for a living. I'm a demon hunter."

Link didn't reply to that. He suddenly realized something. Lady saw his face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Is everyone getting attacked like this?" Link asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

Link started to head towards the door. "What are you doing?!" Lady shouted.

"I'm going to kill those things now so I can open the portal."

"Why? We should wait."

"If everyone is getting attacked, that means Ilia is also."

"Ilia? The girl you travel with?"

"Yes!"

"She'll be fine. Snake, Dante and Lyn all looked like they could hold their own. Odds are that she is with one of them."

"With your friend? That doesn't comfort me much. I've got to find her."

"Relax. Even though Dante acts like an idiot, he's not a genuine idiot. He knows when to get serious, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He's a reliable hunter, even better then I am."

Link walked back over to the bar and sat down. "I still don't feel right. The sooner we get out of here and can find her the better."

"Don't worry too much. Nothing that happens to her is permanent."

"I don't care if it's permanent or not, I don't want anything to happen to her!"

Lady sighed. She didn't know how to deal with situations like this, demon hunters normally worked alone anyway.

_Later_

Link waited as patiently as could be expected for the sun to rise. When it did, he pulled out his bow and readied it. Lady pulled her huge missile launcher off her back. They went out the door of the bar, and immediately ten demons popped up. All of them were sand demons, eight were wearing purple rags, and two were wearing red carrying scythes that were even bigger than the ragged ones. "Damn!" Lady shouted. "Hell Prides and Lusts! Aim for the ones in red, and do it quick!" She fired a missile at one, it dodged and the missile hit a wall behind it. Link fired an arrow at it, it dodged that also. He then spotted his sword. He raced for it and grabbed it, as he did the demon in red rushed up to attack him. Lady shot at it with her pistol, as it reeled back in pain Link stabbed his sword into it and sliced upwards, cleaving through its skull.

The other demons weren't intimidated by the fate of the Hell Lust. The ragged Hell Prides stalked slowly towards Lady, while the last Hell Lust approached Link. He watched it closely; it did a back flip and rushed towards Link. He ducked and dodged a scythe stroke aimed at his head, and then sliced at the demons back. It let out a shriek as it dropped its scythe and reduced to a sandy pile. He pulled out his bow and wheeled around in time to see Lady shoot the Hell Prides with her machine gun. She fired quickly, the bullets tearing the demons apart. Seven of them quickly died the eighth one Link shot. It quickly reduced to sand.

Lady looked at Link's handiwork. "You'd make a decent hunter." She said. She ejected the empty clips from her guns and reloaded them. Link didn't reply to her comment. He sheathed his sword and put his bow on his back. As he did, a portal opened.

"Let's move." Link said. "The faster we move through these portals, the faster we can find our partners."

Lady replied with a simple nod, and they walked through the portal.

* * *

And thus the Devils cry and the Hylian kicks ass. R&R pleaz. 


End file.
